la luz de la esperanza
by Rumi dark star
Summary: eres especial... es lo ultimo que mi madre me dijo antes de morir, eso sucedido hace 5 años atrás, ahora vivo con mi abuelo y llevo una vida normal. Hasta que un suceso hace que todo mi mundo se volteé de cabeza... ¿descubriré a que se refería mi madre con ser especial?... ¡ pero nadie me dijo que ser especial me traería muchos problemas de los que quería...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Esta es mi primera historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 1**

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si existe otra raza aparte de nosotros?

¿Te has preguntado si realmente nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor?

¿Sera cierto todo lo que nos dice el gobierno? ¿O no?

Si alguna vez te has preguntado esto déjame decirte la verdad. Desde siempre ha existido otra raza aparte de nosotros. Conviven diariamente con nosotros, sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta de su existencia, la razón por la cual no nos damos cuenta de su existencia es porque pasan desapercibidos son muy cuidadosos, de hecho los únicos que saben de su existencia es el gobierno, pero lo mantienen en secreto de nosotros.

Pero desde luego existen personas que conocen el secreto y una de ellas es mi madre, la cual me ha contado la verdad. Esa raza es conocida como los "Alices" personas únicas y especiales, entre ellas también existe diferentes grupos: puros, nobles, medios y especiales. Es lo único que me ha contado, supongo que es lo único que sabe o simplemente no me quiere decir más por mi seguridad. De repente mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Mikan ¿sucede algo?

-No, no te preocupes- En eso oigo como tocan la puerta de nuestra casa, mi madre se congela y me susurra:

- Parece que nos encontraron, será mejor que salgamos de aquí-Me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta trasera, la abre y corremos hacia un árbol en donde se agacha y me hace un gesto para que haga lo mismo. Veo como pasan unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro con armas, parece que están registrando la casa, me pregunto quienes serán, de repente uno de ellos voltea hacia nuestra dirección y grita:

-Están escondidas atrás del árbol- Múltiples sujetos se dirigen hacia donde nos encontramos. Mi madre me dice:

-Corre ahí vienen- Corremos aceleradamente, siento como mi corazón late rápidamente, no sé si podre seguir el ritmo de mi madre lo noto cuando ella se va alejando, a parecer se da cuenta porque me toma de la mano y me jala. Conforme vamos pasando noto como los edificios y las calles pasan rápidamente a nuestro lado, justo cuando creo que ya no pueden más mis piernas llegamos a un callejón, en donde nos metemos, nos pegamos a la pared y vemos como pasan los sujetos de traje negro, justo cuando creo que estamos a salvo se oyen pasos acercándose y gritos provenientes de los sujetos, mi madre me voltea a ver.

-Mikan, no importa lo que suceda prométeme que te vas a quedar aquí y no te moverás por nada del mundo- Asiento y ella me sonríe- Te quiero-toma una de mis manos en donde me pone un collar.

-Porque me das tu collar, mama-le pregunto

-ahora es tuyo quiero que lo conserves como un recuerdo- se incorpora y justo cuando se va me murmura:

-No importa lo que suceda, prométeme que siempre vas a sonreír, por dura que sea la situación- Asiento nuevamente y sonrío. Ella se voltea y se va, en eso oigo golpes y gritos no sé lo que esté sucediendo por lo que me asomo, en eso veo como un hombre toma a mi madre del cuello y la levanta, veo como mi madre forcejea y gime para soltarse, pero el hombre no la suelta, en eso le susurra a mi madre algo:

-Vaya veo que no has cambiado Yuka, sigues siendo igual de necia, pero sabes será mejor que me digas donde se encuentra la llave-

-Nunca te lo diré-es lo único que logra decir mi madre

-Bueno no me dejas otra alternativa, me tendré que deshacer de ti-veo como el hombre avienta a mi madre al piso, mi madre trata de levantarse pero no lo logra, el hombre se inclina donde esta mi madre y le pone una mano en la frente y le dice:

-Dulces sueños Yuka, ahí me saludas a Izumi- mi madre grita y es todo lo que oigo de ella, el hombre sonríe satisfecho y se va los sujetos de negro lo siguen, justo cuando veo como desaparecen, salgo y me acerco a mi madre, mi corazón late rápidamente, me inclino y en eso oigo como mi madre susurra:

-Hay algo que no te dije…-tose y veo como sus ojos se van entrecerrando, lanza un suspiro y logra decir-….e..res… es..pecial…-eso es lo último que dice.

-¡madre despierta!-la muevo pero no reacciona, no esto no puede pasar noto como las lagrimas caen por mi rostro.-No madre no te vayas no!-. Grito. En eso todo se vuelve oscuro y siento como me derrumbo…

Vaya este primer capítulo estuvo largo!

Espero que les haiga gustado, dejen reviews no dejen de comentar, sus sugerencias me ayudaran a mejorar.

Besos espero actualizar pronto ;)

ATTE: Rumí dark star


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 2

_5 años después_

Ring….ring...ring, suena el despertador, una chica se encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente y murmura:

-otro ratito más…-

_Unos minutos después…_

-ahhh ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la escuela- se oye en el piso de arriba pies corriendo. Un anciano se encuentra en la cocina, al parecer está preparando el desayuno, cuando se oyen pies corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Ohio ochii~chan!- saluda una alegre castaña

-Vaya Mikan parece que de nuevo te quedaste dormida- le sonríe tiernamente el anciano.

-oh si jeje-se ríe- bueno me voy si no llego temprano me va a regañar el profesor, bye- sale corriendo

-vaya nunca vas a cambiar Mikan- murmura su abuelo- espero que nunca te llegues a enterar de la verdad- suspira.

**POV MIKAN **

Hola soy Sakura Mikan tengo 15 años y asisto al Instituto Cross, voy en el 1° año de preparatoria y hoy como todos los días voy a llegar tarde por haberme quedado dormida, a ver si logro entrar al salón antes que el profesor, mientras corro me siento observada, no sé porque últimamente siento que alguien me vigila, no le doy importancia y continuo corriendo. A lo lejos veo la cerca de la escuela, así que acelero el paso, una vez que entro veo a pocos estudiantes, supongo que ya es tarde, sigo corriendo una vez que llego a las escaleras, me apresuro, maldigo en mi interior por estar en el último piso y continuo, cuando llego, corro hacia la puerta del salón y la abro.

-Ohio, ya llegue-grito con emoción

-vaya pero mira a Sakura de nuevo se le hizo tarde-replica Mildred y sus amigas las cuales me sonríen malignamente, no les doy importancia y voy en donde se encuentra Hana~chan y mis demás amigos.

-ay Mikan que vamos hacer contigo, siempre es lo mismo contigo-me dice Hana.

-si tienes razón Hana, pero será mejor que te sientes Mikan- contesta Dan

Les sonrío y me siento en mi lugar, justo en eso entra el profesor, las clases transcurren y no sé porque me empiezo a sentir mal, supongo que es porque no desayune nada, cuando creo que ya no aguanto más toca la campana del recreo.

-Mikan vamos ya toco…-me voltea a ver Hana-¿te sientes bien?

-No mucho, pero supongo que es porque no desayune bien-le sonrío, me paro y juntas vamos a la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos nos vamos a formar a la fila y en eso Hana me cuenta que Dan se le declaro, la felicito y le digo que yo ya sabia que a Dan le gustaba ella, pero le digo que no le quise decir porque quería que se enterara por el.

Caminamos a nuestra mesa cuando Mildred y sus amigas pasan a nuestro lado, Mildred me empuja haciendo que tire mi comida, ella solo se ríe y oigo como todos se están riendo, decido ignorarlos e irme, pero Hana me detiene y se voltea hacia Mildred.

-Oye que te pasa para hacerle eso a Mikan- le dice enojada

-Tú no te metas Hana este asunto es entre Mikan y yo-le dice-O es que Mikan no tiene las agallas para decirme algo.

-Claro que las tengo y no sé porque desde que te conozco me tienes tanto odio yo no te he hecho nada-le replico

En este punto todos los demás estudiantes se encuentran viéndonos con curiosidad.

-oh vamos no te hagas la inocente que no sabes nada-

-Pues la verdad no me acuerdo de haberte hecho nada-le digo enojada no se a donde quería llegar con esto

-Es que no te acuerdas que hace 5 años, cuando íbamos en primaria te robaste mi novio- en este punto todos hicieron un ruido de enserio, Mildred solo sonrío y volteo a ver a los demás- si eso es cierto, yo creía que éramos amigas, pero ella se aprovecho, no se lo que haiga hecho para que le hiciera caso pero…

-eso no es cierto yo no te robe a tu novio- me había enojado ya, sobre todo porque estaba diciendo puras mentiras. Estaba muy enojada por lo que decidí salir de ese lugar, justo cuando me iba, Mildred soltó de repente:

-Vaya eres igual de cobarde que tu madre- se río. Enojada me voltea y le grite:

-Con mi madre no te metas- y fue ahí donde explote, pero realmente. Todo empezó a volar por el aire y Mildred salió disparada hacia la pared.

Todos me voltearon a ver, ya no aguante más y salí corriendo. En el camino me iba preguntando, si realmente yo había hecho eso.

**Vaya realmente Mikan abra causado esa explosión?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews.**

**Besos **

**Atte. Rumí dark star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 3

**POV MIKAN**

Correr fue lo único en lo que pensé, muchas preguntas circulaban en mi cabeza realmente; ¿realmente abre causado esa explosión? Quería despertar de esta pesadilla, a lo lejos divise la casa de mi abuelo, entre corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto, en donde me acosté, saque el collar que mi madre me había regalado y del que nunca me separaba y lo apreté fuertemente a mi corazón. En eso escuche la voz de mi abuelo.

-Mikan ¿Qué paso? Porque entraste corriendo-

Decido ignorarlo pero él me insistió, al final le abro, mi abuelo entra y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-me mira curioso. Decido contarle, le cuento todo lo que sucedió. Al final se pone pensativo y después serio, yo simplemente lo miro y de repente suspira y me voltea a ver.

-Mikan ay algo que no sabes, algo que me pidió tu madre que no te digiera hasta que llegara el momento y veo que el momento llego-

-¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?- lo miro sorprendida.

-Te acuerdas de lo que te conto tu madre acerca de los "Alices"-asiento

-Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo-replico

-Pues mucho porque….tu eres una de ellos-

-¿¡Quéeeeee!?-es lo único que logro decir, no puedo creer que mi madre no me haiga dicho esto. De repente me acorde de lo que mi madre me dijo algo antes de morir, me dijo que era especial.

-Si se que estarás alarmada y te preguntas porque no te lo dijo, no te lo dijo por tu seguridad, porque hay gente mala que anda atrás de los "Alices" quieren su poder. Pero además ella sabía que tarde temprano te ibas a enterar cuando tus poderes salieran a la luz y justamente fue el día de hoy. ¿Por casualidad no te sentiste mal en la escuela?-me pregunto.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo si en clase me siente mareada y débil-

-Bueno ahora a ver si ellos no te detectan antes…-murmura mi abuelo, aunque no se con quien esté hablando exactamente.

Entonces decido preguntarle algo que me anda rodando en la cabeza.

-abuelo mi padre también era un "Alice"- en este punto el me voltea a ver y asiente.

-bueno será mejor que vaya a preparar la comida-se para y se va.

Esa fue la última vez que hable de este tema con mi abuelo, porque durante la comida, estuvo callado y pensativo, lo único que me dijo antes de irme acostar fue que mañana no iría a la escuela por seguridad.

**EN UN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD**

**-**Vaya entonces la hija de Izumi y Yuka por fin mostro sus poderes-

-Si señor director, que es lo que ordena-

-Ve por la chica antes que ellos se den cuenta-

-Si señor-

**POV MIKAN**

A la mañana siguiente baje a desayunar y en eso escuche a mi abuelo hablando por teléfono con alguien.

-Entonces vendrán por ella a medio día ok, los estaré esperando- mi abuelo colgó y me voltio a ver.

-¿Con quién hablabas abuelo?-

-Bueno…Mikan… no quieres desayunar- se voltio. Pero no me iba a dar por vencida.

-Dime la verdad no quiero más mentiras- se voltio a verme y serio me dijo:

-Con los de la Academia Alice-

-¿Academia Alice?-

**¿Y ahora que pasara con Mikan? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, espero sus reviews, son los que me motivan a escribir.**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Besos:]**

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! ,**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. También agradezco a todos por dejar reviews y apoyarme, sinceramente me inspiran a seguir adelante.**

**Pues comenzamos….**

**PD: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 4

-¿Academia Alice?-murmure con curiosidad

-Oh, déjame te explico, es una escuela para los "Alices", en la cual te enseñan a controlar y usar correctamente tu poder-me dice mi abuelo-De hecho ellos me hablaron ayer, para comunicarme que sabían sobre el incidente.

-Entonces significa que me vas a mandar a esa academia-

-si, se que tu madre no estaría de acuerdo, pero en estos momentos es lo más seguro para ti, ya que muchas organizaciones malas, van estar tras tu pista-me mira serio- Llegaran a medio día así que prepara tu equipaje-Es lo último que dice en la mañana.

Subo a mi cuarto y empiezo a organizar, las cosas que me iba a llevar, justo cuando estoy lista, suena el timbre de la puerta, sospecho que ya llegaron, bajo con mi maleta, antes de cerrar la puerta contemplo por última vez mi habitación.

En la sala se encuentra un hombre rubio y alto que cuando me ve se me acerca y me dice:

-Así que tu eres Mikan, vaya eres igual de linda que tu madre-me sonríe y me ruborizo- yo soy Narumi~sensei-me tiende una mano-bueno será mejor irnos, mientras pronto lleguemos a la Academia más segura estarás.

Narumi~sensei toma mi maleta se despide de mi abuelo y me dice que me espera en el auto. Miro a mi abuelo, el cual parece triste, lo abrazo

-no te preocupes abuelo, yo voy a estar bien, prometo escribirte-le regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas y salgo mi abuelo me sigue detrás, Narumi~sensei se encuentra alado de una limusina me abre la puerta y entro en entra detrás de mí y baja el vidrio a lo lejos mi abuelo me grita.

-Cuídate mucho Mikan-

Y la casa desaparece de mi vista, en el camino Narumi~sensei me empieza a platicar que me gustara la escuela, también me dice que mis padres también fueron a ella. Trascurre el tiempo y pregunto.

-¿Cuándo nos falta para llegar?-

-no tanto de hecho ya vamos a llegar no te pero…- no logra terminar la frase cuando el coche sufre una sacudida, volteo a ver a Narumi~sensei el cual se ha puesto serio y le pide al chofer que conduzca más rápido.

-¿Qué fue esa sacudida?-

-Parece ser que los "Z" nos han estado siguiendo la pista, pero no te debes de preocupar-me sonríe, pero noto que hay un temblor en su voz, en eso otra sacudida nos golpea. Narumi~sensei le pide al chofer que se pare y me dice que me baje, incrédula hago lo que me dice y me bajo.

Narumi~sensei me voltea a ver y me agarra de la mano y corremos, a lo lejos veo una cerca gigante, la cerca se va acercando más.

-Mikan será, mejor que corras a donde se encuentra la cerca, por nada del mundo se te ocurra regresar, mientras yo tratare de distraerlos con mi Alice-lo miro y su expresión es segura, en eso veo unos sujetos vestidos de negro, de repente me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando 10 años y mi madre y yo estábamos huyendo de ellos. El grito de Narumi~sensei me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Corre- hago lo que me digo y corro.

Mientras corro, voltea a ver como los sujetos, tratan de golpear a Narumi~sensei pero él los esquiva, en eso veo que se para y les dice:

-No hay necesidad de pelear, será mejor que regresen con su líder-lo dice con una voz tranquila y al mismo tiempo seductora, en eso los sujetos, lo ven y asienten pero parecen como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

Veo como se van y Narumi~sensei camina hacia donde estoy y le miro incrédula.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-

-ay con mi "Alice"-me sonríe, y en eso la cerca se abre-será mejor que entremos después de ti Mikan-

Contemplo lo que se encuentra a mis ojos conforme la cerca se cierra tras nosotros, enfrente veo un largo camino blanco, a las orillas y casi por todos lados hay árboles, a lo lejos logro distinguir edificios lo único que digo es:

-¡wow todo esto es la Academia!-

-Si Mikan te presento la Academia Alice, bueno será mejor que vayamos a dirección para, explicarte más a detalle sobre la Academia- y dicho esto, empezamos a caminar.

Conforme me adentraba más, sentía un extraño sentimiento y un pensamiento me pasó por la cabeza: ¿Alguna vez podre salir de aquí?

**MIENTRAS EN LA ORGANIZACIÓN "Z"**

-¡Como que se les escapo!- replica un hombre

-lo siento mi señor, pero no pudimos…-son interrumpidos por el hombre

-¡Son unos tontos!, mejor salgan de mi vista antes que los mate- salen asustados.

-Vaya parece que eres igual de escurridiza que tus padres, pero un día te voy a tener en mis manos y no podrás escapar- se ríe- Jajajaja, Jajajaja.

**¿Quién será ese hombre y que quiere de Mikan…?**

**Bueno esto ha sido todo espero que les haiga gustado, espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡¿Qué tal como han estado?! Espero que bien, gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews y aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**Comenzamos…**

Capitulo 5

**POV NATSUME**

-Oigan Natsume y Ruka ya se enteraron del nuevo chisme que anda circulando por la academia, dicen que hay una nueva estudiante y va entrar en nuestro salón-murmura Sumire.

-no sabíamos verdad Natsume-responde Ruka.

Lo único que digo es tss, me paro y salgo de ahí, siento que me sigue Ruka.

-¿Adónde vas?-

-a dar una vuelta-es lo único que digo

-te acompaño-

-necesito estar solo-le digo

-ok, nos vemos luego Natsume-se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Decido ir a dar una vuelta, para distraerme la verdad es que no soporto estar en esta academia, los odios, desearía largarme de aquí…en eso siento un aroma él cual me repugna ya que lo reconozco es del maestro gay, pero no viene solo, logro captar un dulce aroma él cual hace que se me haga agua la boca. Me escondo tras un árbol y me asomo efectivamente es el maestro gay tal y como lo sospeche pero veo que a su lado le acompaña una chica, la cual se está riendo tengo que admitir que es bonita, de seguro que es la chica nueva de la que todos están hablando, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirar a la chica. Pero qué rayos estoy pensando, espero hasta que haigan pasado, una vez que pasan salgo de mi escondite y veo como se alejan. De seguro que esa tonta no sabe en donde se metió. Me alejo y me prometo hacerle la vida imposible para que se arrepienta de haber venido.

**Fin de POV Natsume**

**POV MIKAN **

Llegamos a un edificio el cual Narumi~sensei me dijo que era la dirección, era grande y tenía tres pisos, subimos unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso, Narumi~sensei abrió una puerta en donde me hizo entrar, adentro vi varias personas, Narumi~sensei me presento y me los presento a todos, un hombre alto, el cual se presento como el director de la preparatoria, se me hizo bastante familiar, pero por más que trataba de recordar donde lo había visto no me acordaba.

Luego el me empezó a platicar acerca, de la academia, sus reglas, que no iba a poder a salir hasta que no fuera mayor de edad, también me explico que mañana empezaría clases y que mi clase iba ser 1°A.

Al término el director me miro, sorprendido y luego serio.

-Vaya tienes Alices bastantes interesantes-

-Enserio y cuales son-

-Anulación, robo de Alices, copeo, inserción-conforme los decía note cierta sorpresa

-Bueno entonces en que clasificación vamos a poner a Mikan-pregunto Narumi~sensei

-¿clasificación?-pregunte

El que respondió mi pregunta fue el director.

-Entre nosotros los "Alices" hay clasificaciones: puros, nobles, medios y especiales. Te preguntaras porque esas clasificaciones; hay algo que no les hemos contado a nadie ni siquiera el gobierno solo lo sabemos nosotros, nuestra raza está caracterizada por estar mezclados con el ADN humano y con alguna criatura por ejemplo; los puros están mezclados con los vampiros, los nobles con magos o con la tecnología, los medios con animales y los especiales, es algo difícil de asegurar ya que parece ser están todos las demás criaturas están todas mezcladas son como una mutación y pueden tener uno o todos los demás instintos. También tenemos un ranking de estrellas: simple, doble, triple y especial varia con tus poderes y se puede bajar o subir dependiendo tu comportamiento. Y de ahí se deriva el origen de tus poderes, tu por ejemplo… eres un caso extraño por lo que serás colocada con los "especiales" y tu ranking será especial. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Narumi~sensei acompáñala a su habitación- dicho esto se retiro y justo cuando llego a la puerta me volteo a ver y me dijo- suerte-

Narumi~sensei me llevo a otro edificio el cual me dijo que era de estrellas especiales y que solo yo y otro chico vivíamos ahí, me llevo a mi habitación la cual era grandísima y espaciosa, tenía un sala con televisión una cocina y arriba estaba mi dormitorio era como una pequeña casita, me dejo para que me alistara y dijo que mañana pasaría temprano a recogerme, además me entrego el uniforme y se fue.

Esa noche me la pase pensando que es lo que iba a suceder mañana y me quede dormida.

**¿Vaya que va a suceder mañana en el primer día de Mikan…?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, si tiene alguna duda no duden en preguntarme con gusto contestare sus preguntas.**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos**

**Atte Rumi dark star **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y para todos les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo ¿qué será? **

**Jeje comenzamos **

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 6

**POV MIKAN**

Ese día me pare temprano, la verdad es que me sorprendí yo también, me vestí con el uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda café, saco café oscuro, blusa blanca y corbata verde oscuro. Me deje el cabello suelto, cuando me vi en el espejo me sorprendí con mi aspecto, una vez lista, baje al piso de abajo en donde encontré cercas de la puerta una nota la cual era de Narumi~sensei me pedía que fuese al salón y lo esperara afuera ya que me iba a presentar. Vi el reloj y todavía faltaban unos minutos para que empezaran las clases así que decidí darme una vuelta por los alrededores.

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

Me dirigí a clases, acaba de ir a tomar la dotación que se nos ofrecía a los puros todos los días para evitar incidentes, tenía que relajarme así que decidí ir por el camino que yo solo conocía, iba caminando, cuando de repente me llego un olor el cual era dulce y hizo que se me hiciera agua la boca, inmediatamente supuse que era la chica nueva, ya que era la única con ese olor tan dulce, conforme me iba acercando me di cuenta que estaba en lo correcto era ella. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

**POV MIKAN**

Estaba observando los hermosos arboles de Sakura, cuando de repente me sentí observada, así que me di la vuelta y vi a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí el cual me observaba detenidamente, la verdad tenía que admitir que estaba muy guapo, no sé porque no podía parar de verle, nunca me había sucedido esto, era un extraño sentimiento.

**POV NORMAL**

Mikan decidió acercarse al chico, el cual al ver que ella se acercaba empezó a alejarse rápidamente, la chica empezó a seguirlo, al cabo de unos pasos se paró el chico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto fríamente

-ah bueno pues… yo quería presentarme soy Sakura Mikan y soy nueva es un gusto en conocerte-le sonrío-¿cómo te llamas?

-Hyuga Natsume-le contesto secamente y se volteo y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

La castaña no se iba a dar por vencida en hacer un amigo por lo que lo siguió llegaron a un edificio el cual era de la preparatoria el chico empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

-oye espérame no va…-no pudo acabar la frase porque en eso el piso se precipito hacia su cara, la castaña espero el golpe pero nunca llego, se sorprendió y cuando voltio hacia arriba, se encontró con la mirada carmesí del pelinegro, rápidamente se enderezo.

-Gracias Natsume- le sonrío

El chico únicamente murmuro:

-Vaya que eres una tonta, polka- en la última palabra hizo mucho énfasis y se voltio.

La chica no entendió porque le dijo polka hasta que…

-¡maldito zorro pervertido! porque me las andas viendo-le grito toda sonrojada.

-yo no fui tu me las mostraste cuando te caíste- y dicho esto se fue dejando a una castaña muy enojada.

**POV MIKAN**

Como se atreve a vérmelas ese maldito pervertido, me las va a pagar, namás que lo vea no se la…

-Vaya Mikan~chan llegaste te he estado esperando-me saludo Narumi~sensei

-oh si perdón tuve un contratiempo-me río

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a presentarte, pasas cuando te diga-asiento.

Narumi~sensei entra y yo me quedo esperando a que me llame.

**NORMAL POV**

Todos se encontraban armando un escándalo en el salón mientras que el profesor trataba de calmar a los chicos, cuando en eso entro Narumi~sensei.

-Buenos días mis amores-todos los chicos empezaron a decir ay ya llego el profesor gay que querrá. Ante esto Narumi se rio y luego dijo-Bueno veo que probablemente ya sabrán de la chica nueva- se oyen murmullos de será bonita y grititos de sorpresa Narumi los calma y continua-Bueno denle una bienvenida a su nueva compañera-y asía Mikan- Ya puedes pasar.

En eso entra una chica de cabello largo castaño, unos ojos color avellana los cuales miran con alegría por todos lados, los chicos empiezan a murmurar que bonita es y sobre todo sus curvas, las chicas solo la miran feo.

-Hola es un gusto en conocerlos soy Sakura Mikan, me pueden decir Mikan- les dedica una sonrisa.

Todos empiezan a preguntar qué Alice o Alices tiene además de que cual es su clasificación.

-Bueno Mikan tiene varios Alices: anulación, robo de Alices, inserción y copeo. Y pertenece a los Especiales además de ser estrella especial. Ante esto hay muchos murmullos y exclamaciones, de hecho hasta el mismo Natsume se sorprende que sea estrella especial y que tenga muchos Alices.

-Bueno vamos a ver donde te sentamos Mikan mmm… ya se te vas a sentar haya atrás, le señala donde, la castaña se dirige a la parte trasera del salón, en donde divisa a dos chicos, uno rubio y con ojos azules bastante atractivo y el otro chico no se le veía la cara porque tenía un manga en ella. La castaña los ve y se siente cuando en eso se cae el manga que tenía el chico. La castaña lo reconoció y exclamo:

-¡Tú eres el maldito pervertido de hace un rato!- todos los presentes se sorprenden.

-ah eres la niña fea de hace un rato-le dice Natsume fríamente

-¡como que niña fea! Eres un maldito zorro-le grita histérica la castaña, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en eso fue levantada.

**Vaya parece Mikan ya se metió en problemas…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar reviews**

**Besotes**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, perdón por la espera es que estaba muy ocupada, pero bueno espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 7

**POV MIKAN**

Que sucede porque estoy flotando.

-Bájenme- exclame, enojada.

-no niña hasta que te disculpes con Natsume-me respondió un chico moreno, el cual supuse que por su posición era el causante de que estuviera en el aire.

-Ni creas que me voy a disculpar, con ese pervertido. Que se cree el mejor y…-no pude acabar porque en eso una chica de cabellos corto y negro verdoso me interrumpió.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Natsume es nada menos que el más poderoso de la academia, además tu una "especial" no tienes derecho de hablarle a alguien como él-me miro furiosa.

-Ya basta, Kitsuneme bájala y Sumire deja de molestarla- respondió tembloroso un chico alto, rubio y con lentes.

-oh vamos no te enojes linchou ella se lo tiene bien merecido. Pero tienes razón pelear con una tonta como ella me cansa-dicho esto. Sumire se dio la vuelta y salió del salón acompañada de otras dos chicas.

En eso sentí como caía y me pegue en el trasero.

-itaaa! Eso duele-gemi

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, tonta- me respondió Kitsuneme y dicho esto también el salió del salón y se fue.

Linchou se me acerco tímidamente a su lado lo acompañaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas la cual tenía un mirada seria.

-Estabas bien Sakura-

-si no te preocupes-le sonreí

-Bueno yo soy Yuu Tobita, aunque todos me dicen linchou-me señalo a la chica de alado y agrego-ella es Hotaru Imai-ella solo me miro

-Vaya es un gusto en conocerlos, por cierto díganme Mikan-

-ok Mikan, te gustaría acompañarnos a comer-

-Si con todo gusto- y Salí detrás de ellos, no sin antes mirar a Natsume el cual me miraba de una manera extraña

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

Vi como salía esa chica, la cual me volteo a ver antes que saliera. No sé cómo no puedo dejarla de ver, hay algo en ella que me llama la atención y no sé que es. Además de que su aroma me vuelve loca me dan ganas de… pero en qué estoy pensando, muevo la cabeza negativamente.

-oye Natsume que te sucede, has estado muy callado-me pregunta Ruka

-Nada será mejor que me vaya a caminar-

-te acompaño-

-como quieras- es lo único que le digo.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV MIKAN**

Llegamos a la cafetería la cual era grandísima, pedimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos, cómodamente en una mesa. En eso se me ocurre preguntarle algo a linchou.

-Oye tengo una pregunta-

-sí que sucede-me mira sorprendido linchou

-¿Por qué todos tratan a Natsume como si fuera grande?-

-bueno es… que Natsume es un puro-me contesta todo nervioso

En este punto me quedo congelada, si nos que me equivoco, los puros…son vampiros.

-oh es por eso-

-sí pero además es rango estrella especial-

-¿Y con quien se junta él?-pregunto

-oh con Ruka-

-¿Ruka?-

-es el que se sentaba alado de Natsume, baka-fue Hotaru la que responde. Me sobresalto porque es la primera vez que la oigo hablar. Y muerta de curiosidad decido preguntarles:

-¿y qué clasificación son todos?-Esta vez es linchou el que contesta

-Bueno yo soy noble, al igual que Hotaru, Sumire y Ruka son medios, Kitsuneme, Kokoro, Anna y Nonoko son nobles. De hecho la mayoría de todos son nobles y medios. Tú y Natsume son los únicos que están en diferente clasificación-

-¿y cuáles son sus Alices?-

-bueno es mío es que puedo crear ilusiones, el de Imai es el de la invención, el de Ruka es de las feromonas de animales, el Sumire le permite tener los instintos más fuertes de un perro y un gato, el de Kitsuneme ya lo experimentaste, el de Kokoro es que puede leer tu mente, el de Anna le permite cocinar y hacer que sus platillos cobren vida, el de Nonoko es experimentar con sustancias peligrosas y por último el de Natsume le permite controlar el fuego- La verdad es que sus Alices me sonaron interesantes, la verdad es que yo todavía no sabía controlar el mío.

Seguimos conversando un rato más, en eso se nos unieron Anna y Nonoko las cuales me cayeron muy bien, decidí irme a mi habitación, así que me despedí de todos.

En el camino iba pensando acerca de lo que me conto linchou sobre Natsume me preguntaba cómo es que Natsume se alimentaba. En eso a lo lejos vi a Natsume, decidí irlo a saludar, pero me acorde de lo que me había dicho por lo que mejor decidí no saludarlo, pero también me acorde que él me había cachado cuando me iba a caer. Así que me arme de valor y lo alcance.

**POV NATSUME**

Iba caminando hacia mi habitación después de acompañar a Ruka hacia la suya. Cuando en eso me llego ese dulce olor y supuse quien era.

-Hey Natsume como estas- No le hice caso y seguí caminando, espero que se vaya. Pero en eso veo como se pone enfrente de mí lo cual me sorprende.

-Oye hazme caso-

-¿Qué quieres?-le contesto con fastidio.

-Solo quería agradecerte-

-¿agradecerme?-la mire sorprendido, pero después me puse serio

-si por lo de la mañana- me sonríe

Ah es por eso, al ver su sonrisa, algo dentro de mí siente sed, sed de probar su sangre… Pero qué rayos pienso, niego con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede Natsume?-se acerca a mí, en eso siento su dulce aroma el cual me vuelve loco. No esto no me puede estar pasando, nunca me había pasado esto. Le dedico una fría mirada y me voy una vez que estoy lejos corro, llego al edificio de estrellas especiales, subo las escaleras, abro la puerta de mi cuarto y la cierro detrás de mí.

Me tiro en mi cama y me agarro la cabeza, que me está sucediendo, cuando creo que estoy a salvo un aroma me llega de la otra habitación. No puede ser me repito, pero en eso me acuerdo, de que ese maestro gay dijo que era estrella especial. Porque me pasa esto.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan fue a su habitación y se tiro en la cama preguntándose qué es lo que le había sucedido a Natsume para haberse comportado de ese modo.

Los dos no sabían que alguien los había visto a lo lejos.

-Vaya parece ser que Natsume encontró su debilidad…me pregunto que se pasara entre esos dos- murmuro una figura que se encontraba escondida entre los árboles.

**¿Vaya quien será esa persona?**

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews.**

**Besos **

**Atte Rumi dark star **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos.**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**Comenzamos…**

Capitulo 8

¿Por qué Natsume se habrá comportado de ese modo?, eso me daba curiosidad. Pero no le di importancia me pare y me fui a duchar, al acabar de ducharme me acomode en mi cama y me quede dormida.

Oí la alarma pero no le hice caso en eso unos minutos después me pare y vi el reloj. Dios mío voy a llegar tarde corro apresuradamente a vestirme, corro y agarro mis cosas y salgo corriendo, cuando casi acabo de bajar las escaleras apresuradamente me resbalo y caigo de sentón me sobo el trasero y me levanto para seguir corriendo. Cuando llego al salón las clases ya empezaron. Maldita sea murmuro y nada menos que la clase de Jinno~senpai, me deslizo sigilosamente hacia mi lugar, justo cuando llego me paro y estoy a punto de sentarme cuando en eso Jinno~senpai se voltea a verme.

-Vaya señorita Sakura que bueno que se nos haya unido- todos me voltean a ver me sonrojo-pero ya que le gusta llegar tarde como castigo hoy se queda a hacer la limpieza y no se va hasta que acabe. Tome asiento-se voltea y continua dando su tema. Avergonzada tomo asiento, a mi lado Natsume se pone tenso y no me explico por qué.

Las clases pasan rápidamente, estamos en nuestra última clase, la cual es impartida por Narumi~sensei. En eso se voltea a vernos.

-Bueno mis amores les tengo una noticia, mañana vamos a tener una actividad especial por lo que las clases serán suspendidas-ante esto todos empiezan a gritar de emoción, Narumi~sensei continua- Se preguntaran de que se trata pues vamos a hacer una excursión al bosque del norte, irán en parejas, las cuales serán elegidas por sorteo-señalo unos tarros que tenía en frente- De un lado están los de las chicas y del otro lado están los de los chicos, bueno empecemos el sorteo.

Narumi~sensei empezó a llamar al azar, cuando me toco, estaba temblando, esperaba que me tocara con linchou. Narumi me puso en frasco, metí la mano y saque un papelito lo desdoble y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver quien me había tocado.

-bueno veamos quien te ha tocado Mikan- dicho esto me quito el papelito el cual leyó se sorprendió pero sonrío-A Mikan le ha tocado como compañero… Natsume-al oír esto todos se sorprendieron Sumire hizo un grito de exclamación.

-será mejor que continuemos, Mikan ya te puedes ir a sentar- así se la paso Narumi~sensei mencionando los nombres las parejas quedaron así: Hotaru-Ruka, Sumire-Kokoro y así sucesivamente.

Cuando toco todos se apresuraron a salir, yo también iba a salir cuando en eso Jinno~senpai apareció.

-A donde cree que va señorita Sakura, acuérdese que hoy le toca limpieza-

-oh si cierto- gemí

-Sera mejor que empiece antes que oscurezca- me entrego una escoba y una cubeta y se fue.

Suspire, diablos para la otra espero pararme temprano.

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

No puedo creer que tenga buena suerte, me toco nada menos que con ella, porque rayos me pasa esto. Suspiro.

-Te sucede algo Natsume, desde ayer actúas muy extraño- me pregunto Ruka.

-No es nada-

-Es por Sakura verdad- lo miro sorprendido- Natsume soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco bien, además de que sabes que puedes confiar en mi somos amigos o no.

-Ok te lo voy a contar- Ruka me vio sorprendido la verdad es que yo también estaba sorprendido con mi comportamiento, pero la verdad tenía que hablar con alguien respecto a lo de ella.

-Últimamente me sentido sediento y eso nunca me había pasado. Cuando ella esta cercas de mi o con solo oler su aroma me da una sed y siento que pierdo control -

-Vaya así que es eso, no has hablado con Persona acerca de esto- me mira preocupado

-Estás loco si él se entera…- fui interrumpido

-lo sé tranquilo, namás lo decía, para que le preguntaras que podrías hacer en esta situación…-

-no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control- y dicho esto me marche. Dejando impactado a Ruka.

Camino hacia mi lugar favorito, en donde me siento bajo el árbol, no se si hice bien en contarle a Ruka, pero siento que tenía que desahogarme con alguien…

-Vaya con qué aquí estas- reconocí esa voz. Era de Persona.

-Que quieres bastardo-

-Vaya veo que nos has cambiado nada, viene a decirte que hay una misión que necesito que vayas a hacer-

-tss- fue lo único que conteste. El me empezó a explicar de que se trataba. Justo cuando me marchaba para hacerla, me dijo:

-Ya sé que te mueres por morder a la chica nueva- en eso me quede petrificado- Te preguntaras como lo sé, te he estado vigilando y me di cuenta que actuabas de una forma bastante extraña cuando estas junto a ella. Sé que pensaras que lo voy a usar en tu contra pero te equivocas, te voy a ayudar.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV MIKAN**

Dios mío ya había anochecido cuando acabe, salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, un hermoso árbol de Sakura, en el cual me senté un rato y me quede dormida.

**EN EL SUEÑO DE MIKAN**

Oigo voces, las cuales están llenas de curiosidad, me pregunto donde estoy, cuando en eso oigo la voz de mi abuelo. Abro los ojos y lo encuentro a mi lado, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y me abraza.

-¿Dónde está mama?-pregunto. El se pone serio y me mira.

-Tu madre esta…-suspira y duda en decírmelo.

-dime ochii~chan- suplico

-Mikan ella está muerta-

-¡No no puede estar muerta!- grito y lagrimas caen por mis mejillas- No esto es una pesadilla. Mi abuelo niega con la cabeza y en eso me volteo y veo el cuerpo de mi madre. Me doy cuenta que no fue un sueño, efectivamente ella murió en manos de ese misterioso hombre, con solo acordarme tiemblo, en eso siento algo en mi mano y veo el collar que me dio mi madre antes de morir.

-Mikan- me llama mi abuelo preocupado. Lloro y mi abuelo me abrasa y me murmura que tenemos que ir a casa asiento y le tomo la mano.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Me despierto con lágrimas en mis ojos y veo en donde me encuentro, estoy acostada en el pasto, parece que me quede dormida. Saco el collar que me dio mi madre y lo aprieto contra mi pecho, siento como las lágrimas nuevamente caen por mis mejillas tal y como hace 5 años atrás cuando me entere que ya no la iba a volver a ver. Vi el collar y me pregunte porque mi madre me lo había dejado. De repente me acorde de lo que me había contado cuando tenía 3 años.

**FLASHBACK**

-Mikan es hora de ir a ver al abuelo, apúrate-

-ya estoy mami- mi madre me volteo a ver y me sonrío- Tu también apúrate-

-Ya voy- fue lo único que dijo. Me acerque a ella y vi como se ponía un collar, el cual era una estrella blanca y una luna negra. Mi madre se dio cuenta que lo miraba.

-Te gusta Mikan-

-Si es muy bonito- vi que dudaba pero vi que se armo de valor y me dijo:

-Te gustaría saber la historia de este collar- asentí

- "_Bueno hace mucho tiempo existió, una joven la cual era temida por todos, ya se rumoraba que era la persona más poderosa de todas. Un día se encontró con un hombre del cual se enamoró, ella era muy tímida que no le hizo caso, pero un día se volvieron a encontrar, ella y el hombre se volvieron amigos, ella le conto acerca de sus poderes y le dijo al hombre que era muy peligrosa para que estuvieran juntos ya que ella lo amaba y no quería que nada le sucediera, el hombre le dijo que también la amaba. Ahí fue cuando su relación se volvió más profundo, con el paso del tiempo, decidieron casarse, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, todo era felicidad hasta que un día el hombre desapareció, angustiada, salió acompañada con su hijo en su búsqueda, en el camino, la secuestraron dejando a su hijo solo, el cual fue a buscarla. Mientras tanto, la mujer fue llevada hacia una extraña cueva la cual estaba en las profundidades del bosque ahí dentro se dio cuenta que el hombre que la había secuestrado era su marido, el solo la vio tristemente y se fue. En eso entro un hombre, al cual reconoció como su hermano, su hermano le dijo que había llegado la hora de que le entregara sus poderes, ella se negó, su hermano la amenazo con matar a su hijo. Ella se negó ya que sabía que su hermano quería usar los poderes para su propio beneficio, se dio cuenta que si lograba escapar y esconderse. Iría tras su hijo ya que el infinito poder se heredaba de familia, entonces decidió tomar una decisión. Decidió sellar los poderes de ella y de su hijo además de su descendencia que pudiera tener su hijo. Los sello en esa cueva su hermano trato de abrirla, pero no pudo. A lo lejos venía el hijo de la joven, al verlo el hombre decidió matarlo enfrente de su hermana para que le revelara como abrir la cueva. Pero el padre de su hijo se dio cuenta y lo mato. Su hijo al ver a su madre tendida en el suelo, corrió a verla, la madre al ver a su hijo le tendió este collar en la mano le dijo que era la llave para abrir la cueva, le dijo que la guardara y no se la diera a nadie, el hijo acepto. Y su madre murió, él y su padre la enterraron"._

- y eso es todo-

-oh entonces ese collar es la llave de la cueva- mi madre asintió y agrego.

-Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-prometido-le sonreí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Vaya así que el collar que tiene Mikan es la llave…**

**Ahora sí estuvo largo el capitulo.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo dejen reviews.**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Besos**

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, agradezco a todos por sus reviews**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 9

Después de acordarme de lo que mi madre me contó, vi que ya era tarde así que me dirigí a mi habitación. En el camino me puse a pensar que probablemente la joven de la historia debió de haber sido una Alice muy poderosa. Además sospechaba que mi madre no me había contado toda la verdad acerca de la llave. También me acorde que justo cuando mataron a mi madre el hombre le pregunto dónde estaba la llave. Supuse que por eso me la dio, así que me prometí que la iba a cuidar mucho, como si fuera mi vida.

Justo en eso llegue a mi habitación y me metí a mi cuarto donde exhausta me deje caer en la cama y me quede dormida.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Oí el despertador namás que esta vez me pare no quería llegar tarde y más que hoy era la excursión hacia el bosque del norte.

Me arregle y salí pero justo cuando salí me tope con Natsume le cual salía de la habitación del enfrente.

-Así que tu eres el que vive enfrente-

-tss- fue lo único que me dijo y se alejo dejando sola.

-oye espérame- corrí alcanzarlo y por alcanzarlo me tropecé. Pero en eso unos brazos me atraparon, levante mi cara y me encontré con su cara a escasos centímetros de mí, me sonroje, el se dio cuenta de nuestro acercamiento e inmediatamente se separo. Lo único que me dijo fue.

-Ten cuidado fresitas- y se fue. En eso me quede pensando "fresitas" un minuto.

-¡maldito pervertido porque me las volviste a ver!- le grite, pero no me dijo nada. Diablos que le pasaba a ese pervertido, luego me acorde de lo cerca que estuvieron nuestros rostros y me sonroje.

**POV NATSUME**

No puedo creer que me pase esto a mí. Me acorde de su aroma y de lo cercas que estuvimos, de hecho estuve a punto de perder mi autocontrol y abalanzarme sobre ella. Solo espero que no suceda nada en este viaje. Pero me acorde de que era su compañero. Mierda porque el mundo es así.

**NORMAL POV**

Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por la excursión.

La castaña se encontraba hablando con sus amigos y lucia asustada ya que Hotaru le conto que se rumoraba que había fantasmas.

-Bueno mis amores será mejor que se vayan con su pareja ya que en el recorrido inicia aquí-les indico Narumi~sensei.

Mikan se acerco a Natsume el cual no le hizo el menor caso y empezó a caminar dejando a la castaña atrás. Todos iban hablando con sus parejas. Mikan se sentía muy incómoda alado de Natsume no sabía de que hablar. Natsume se sentía igual que la castaña, pero sobre todo trataba de controlarse al estar la castaña cercas de él. De hecho tomo medidas drásticas y ese día se había tomado el doble de sangre que acostumbraba tomar.

Parece que todo iba bien cuando Narumi~sensei les pidió que se fueran con su pareja a investigar el bosque. Pero les pidió que no se alejaran mucho.

Mikan entusiasmada empezó a recorrer el bosque, Natsume les seguía el paso y en eso la castaña le señala algo.

-Mira Natsume haya ay una cabaña, vamos a verla- y dicho esto hecho a correr hacia esa dirección. Natsume tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla. Cuando en eso ve la cabaña, pero también divisa un oso barriendo.

- Mira Natsume un oso- de inmediato Natsume se dio cuenta que era el oso del cual había oído que habitaba en esta parte del bosque y además se rumoraba que era muy agresivo.

Pero la castaña no contaba con ese pequeño detalle y se acerco a el. El oso la volteo a ver y se acerco a ella. Ella creyó que la iba a saludar, pero la golpeo. El golpe la saco volando. Natsume namás vio como volaba y decidió seguirla.

Cuando llego donde se encontraba ella la vio llorando, ella lo vio y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Ese maldito oso- murmuro Mikan contra el.

Natsume se quedo tieso y más porque sentía el cálido cuerpo de Mikan pegado contra él y sentía su aroma intensamente. En eso ya no lo controlo y se abalanzo sobre Mikan.

**POV MIKAN**

En eso sentía a Natsume encima de mi, no podía verle los ojos porque los tenía tapados por el cabello.

-Natsume que pasa- en eso Natsume alzo su cara pero al alzarla, vi que sus ojos se habían vuelto salvajes. De su boca brotaron unos colmillos.

Asustada vi como abrí un botón de blusa el cual dejaba descubierto mi cuello se inclino sobre mí y sentí de repente como se hundían unos colmillos dentro de mí. Dios mío sentía como Natsume tomaba mi sangre, empecé a gemir de dolor. Y en eso todo se volvió oscuro.

**No puede ser Natsume mordió a Mikan!**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Besos**

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como han estado!**

**Lo siento por no actualizar pronto, pero salí. Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 10

**POV MIKAN**

En eso oigo voces, las cuales se oyen lejanas, abro los ojos y me encuentro con la cara de Narumi~sensei el cual me mira preocupado, no solo está él, a su lado se encuentran todos.

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunto

-Natsume te trajo hacia acá, al parecer te desmayaste después del golpe que recibiste de parte de bear-al oír su nombre lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré recargado contra un árbol. Se dio cuenta que lo miraba y me volteo a ver pero la mirada que me dedico estaba llena de odio y frialdad. Ante esto sentí como mi corazón se encogió y lo deje de ver.

Decidí incorporarme, al hacerlo me sentí mis piernas hechas de goma, además de que me temblaban.

-Mikan, puedes caminar- me pregunto Narumi~sensei

-sí no se preocupe, estoy bien-

-bueno será mejor que regresemos vamos- nos indico Narumi~sensei.

De vuelta todos me preguntaron que me había pasado, yo les conteste que no me acordaba de absolutamente nada. Ante esto todos dejaron de preguntarme, una vez que llegamos, todos decidieron ir a comer. Yo la verdad me sentí muy cansada, así que les indique que me iba a ir a recostar un poco, todos me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, pero yo les dije que no se preocuparan ya que estaba en perfecto estado, les regale una de mis mejores sonrisas y me fui directo a mi habitación. Cuando llegue al edificio me costó subir las escaleras, ya que me sentí débil y además se me nublaba la vista. Al final pude lograr subir, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré detrás de mí. Me sentía muy mal y no sabía porque, no logre avanzar mucho cuando todo me dio vueltas y sentí como me precipitaba al piso.

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

Justo cuando ella se fue, decidí ir a darme una vuelta, necesitaba alejarme de todos, divise que Ruka se encontraba con Imai por lo que me escabullí y me dirigí hacía mi lugar favorito, una vez que llegue me derrumbe contra el árbol y me agarre la cabeza.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, lo que más temía que sucediera, sucedió, la había mordido…

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando vi que esa tonta había salido volando, decidí ir a ver que había sucedido, conforme me acercaba un olor salado me llego, cuando llegue vi él porque de ese olor, estaba llorando. Al verme corrió a abrazarme, yo me quede congelado.

En ese momento lo único en lo que pensaba era en el calor que despedía su cuerpo, en su delicioso aroma el cual me volvía loco, sentía su suave respiración contra mí, sentí como dentro de mí algo se liberaba y cuando vi me había lanzado contra ella.

-¿Qué sucede Natsume?- fue lo único que ella me dijo. Pero también podía oír como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, decidí hacer lo que Persona me había propuesto, por lo que deje que mis colmillos salieran, la mire y me incline hacia su cuello, desabroche el primer botón de su blusa y me acerque, conforme me acercaba podía sentir su aroma más intensamente y sobre todo el calor que ella desprendía me volvía loco y dulcemente hundí mis colmillos contra su piel. Al probar su sangre me di cuenta que era igual de deliciosa que su olor. Ella empezó a gemir de dolor y retorcerse contra mí eso me excito mucho, por lo que la mordí más profundamente, lo último que murmuro antes de desmayarse fue mi nombre. Cuando dijo mi nombre me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que me aparte rápidamente. Me limpie y la limpie a ella, me cerciore que la mordida no se viera, además que le borre el recuerdo de haberla mordido. La tome entre mis brazos y camine hacía donde se encontraban todos, me di cuenta que ya no sentía sed al estar cercas de ella por lo que deduje que por lo menos había funcionado. Al llegar donde estaban todos, el maestro gay me vio y vino corriendo seguido de los demás.

-¿Qué le paso a Mikan?-

-al parecer se acerco a bear y la golpeo sacándola volando, cuando fui a buscarla la encontré desmayada- fue lo único que dije, la baje de mis brazos y la puse en el piso y me aleje.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No puedo creer que haiga hecho lo que me dijo Persona, espero que sirva el me dijo que con solo morderla una vez bastaría, para dejar de desear probar su sangre.

En eso veo llegar a Ruka.

-Natsume porque te fuiste, sucede algo-

-no solo quería estar solo un tiempo-

-oh, todavía te sientes incomodo alado de Sakura-

-tss- fue lo único que dije. Ruka no dijo nada, me conocía bien y sabía que cuando no le contestaba, no debía molestarme. Solamente se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV MIKAN**

No sé que me sucedía dentro de mí sentía un ardor en mi garganta, la piel me daba comezón, abrí los ojos y encontré toda la habitación de color carmesí. Cuando creí que nada podría ser peor, sentí un horrible dolor en el pecho en cual hizo retorcerme de dolor. Sentía que no podía respirar y en eso paro igual de rápido que comenzó, se fue. Asustada y agotada caí dormida.

**OMG! ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mikan, será debido a que Natsume la mordió?**

**Espero que les haiga gustado. Dejen reviews, además no se pierdan el próximo capítulo**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Besos**

**Atte Rumí dark star **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, la verdad ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir adelante.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 11

**MIKAN POV**

Al día siguiente oí la alarma la apague y me pare, cuando me pare me sentí algo extraña, sobre todo note todo más brillante, pero eso no fue todo además escuchaba todo claramente. Pensé que tal vez el golpe me afecto, pero me apure a arreglarme ya que ese día no quería llegar tarde. No sé porque desperté con un hambre y sed que nunca había experimentado, supuse que era porque no había comido nada ayer. Decidí irme a preparar algo, fui a la cocina y me hice un sándwich, pero antes tome un vaso de agua. Al tomarme el agua, creí que se me quitaría la sed, pero no me sentí sintiendo sedienta, además de que el agua sabía horrible, pensé que tal vez era muy temprano para tomar agua así que cuando acabe de prepárarme el sándwich, lo envolví en una servilleta y salí corriendo, mientras llegaba al salón decidí comerme el sándwich a la hora que empecé a masticarlo, lo escupí, sabía horrible, creí que tal vez ya se había echado a perder por lo que lo tire y corrí para llegar a clases.

-ya llegue- grite cuando llegue. Todos me saludaron y continuaron en lo suyo. Mientras entraba sentí un dulce aroma proveniente de todos lados, el cual me dio una sed, no sé que me sucedía pero decidí olvidarlo y fui donde se encontraba Hotaru y los demás.

-baka que milagro que llegaste temprano- me contesto Hotaru mientras atornillaba una de sus invenciones.

-Bueno aunque me cueste estar de acuerdo con Imai tiene razón, ahora porque llegaste temprano-me pregunto linchou

-es que no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo y ponerme a limpiar el salón-le conteste. Pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar, puede oler sus aromas, con los se me hizo agua la boca, además sentí como mi corazón lantía rápidamente y me empezó a doler el pecho. Fingí ir a la ventana a observar pero una vez que me encontraba de espaldas de ellos me agarre el pecho, la verdad esto ya no estaba bien algo me sucedí y no sabía que era.

-Mikan ocurre algo- me preguntaron Anna y Nonoko

-no estoy bien, solo quería observar lo hermoso que se veían los arboles, le sonreí. Pero mientras les sonría sentí que alguien me miraba, me volteé y me encontré con la mirada de Natsume, al sentir su mirada, me puse nerviosa y me volteé. En eso llego el profesor y nos pidió que nos sentáramos en nuestros lugares, yo me fui a sentar alado de Natsume pero cuando lo hice, sentí su aroma y de nuevo me dio la sensación de sed, rápidamente me senté y el profesor empezó a dar su tema, conforme pasaban las clase yo no puse la verdad atención, me sentía muy incomoda a su lado, sentí el calor el cual su cuerpo despedía, además de que su olor me tenía hechizada. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

El día de hoy me sentía tranquilo sobre todo porque ya no sentía sed de ella. Pero desde que llego y ahora que se encuentra sentada a mí lado la note extraña, pero no solo eso, siento como que me está tratando de evitar. Inmediatamente sospeche que tal vez se había acordado de lo que sucedió en el bosque. Pero decidí no tomarle importancia mejor para mí que esa tonta no me hablara nunca, pero dentro de mí sentí como mi corazón se encogía.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV NORMAL**

Ese día Narumi~sensei entro a avisarles que hoy habría reunión con su clasificación por lo que tenían que ir a su aula correspondiente, después de la comida. Dicho esto se fue, las clases terminaron y todos fueron a comer, Mikan también fue ya que tenía hambre.

Fue con sus amigos a formarse y encargo una hamburguesa, se sentaron y mientras comían empezaron a platicar. La castaña tomo su hamburguesa ya la mordió y al morderla ocurrió lo mismo que con el sándwich, sin que nadie la viera tomo una servilleta y fingió limpiarse la boca pero en vez de eso escupió el pedazo de hamburguesa, no sabía lo que sucedía sospecho que tal vez también su hamburguesa estuviera pasada.

-oye Anna puedo probar un poco de tu pollo- le pregunto la castaña

-Claro toma un pedazo- se lo tendió a la castaña y se lo metió a la boca

-¿y qué tal esta Mikan?- la castaña le sonrío y le dijo:

-sabe riquísimo, creo que mejor me voy- dicho esto la castaña se paro

-no tienes hambre Mikan- pregunto linchou

-no el día de hoy no tengo apetito- se rio y salió corriendo. Todos sus amigos y compañeros se extrañaron del comportamiento de la castaña ya que ella solía comer hasta de más.

Mientras la castaña fue al baño en donde vomito el pedazo de pollo, se enjuago la boca y salió del baño. Decidió ir a buscar el salón de los especiales.

**FIN DE POV NORMAL**

**POV MIKAN**

Qué rayos me sucedía, no sé porque la comida sabia horrible y de hecho el simple hecho de olerla me da asco, tal vez me cayó mal no haber comido nada ayer así que voy a esperar hasta mañana para comer, mejor voy a buscar el salón. Después de dar vueltas, cansada y agotada, encontré el salón, cuando lo abrí me encontré con un grupo de personas, las cuales al verme se sorpredieron.

-¿Tú eres Sakura Mikan?- me pregunto un chico alto, de cabello azul oscuro el cual traía un gorro, me di cuenta que tenía una estrella debajo de su ojo.

-sí soy Mikan- le respondí con una sonrisa

-bienvenida te estábamos esperando soy Tsubasa- me dijo el chico

-yo soy Misaki- me dijo una chica de cabello rosa- Bueno y ya que estas aquí bienvenida a la clase especial.

En eso todos dieron un grito de alegría y me sentaron en una silla en donde enfrente había un pastel, el cual decía "Bienvenida Mikan", todo el salón se encontraba decorado. En eso entro un hombre, el cual al verme me sonrío y me dijo

-yo soy el profesor de la clase especial, Nodachi- me tendió una mano la cual estreche

-Vaya tu eres Mikan- me saludo un chico alto, cabello largo negro.

-si- fue lo único que le dije. El me sonrío.

-Yo soy Akira Tonouchi, pero dime Tono-

Todos se presentaron y fueron muy amables conmigo, además de que me preguntaron qué tipo de Alice tenía, les dije que tenía varios. Ellos también me dijeron los suyos. Tsubasa podía controlar las sombras, Misaki se podía clonar, Nodachi~sensei podía viajar en en el tiempo y Tono tenía el Alice amplificador de Alices. Cuando se hacía tarde decidí irme, me despedí de todos y me fui. Mientras caminaba me relaje, la verdad es que tenía que salir de ahí sus olores me hostigaban mucho, para la verdad me cayeron muy bien. En eso no me fije y choque con alguien.

-lo siento- me dijo una suave voz, al alzar la cabeza me encontré con una chica de cabello azul hielo, ondulado y unos bonitos ojos azules.

**¿Quién será la chica?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, dejen reviews**

**Besos**

**Atte Rumi dark star**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 12

**POV MIKAN**

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, soy Sakura Mikan, dime Mikan- le dije

-yo soy Ibaragi Nobara- dijo timidamente

-Es un gusto Nobara, ¿en qué año vas?-

-en segundo y tú- me pregunto tímidamente

-primero y en que clase estás-

-con los puros y tú-

-en la especial-

-oh y cuál es tu Alice-

-tengo varios; anulación, robo de Alices, inserción y copeo- le sonreí- ¿y tú?-

-el Alice de hielo- me sonrió- lo siento Mikan~chan pero me tengo que ir, sino Persona me va a regañar, espero que seamos amigas- y dicho esto se fue.

Yo me quede viéndola como se iba, así que estaba con Natsume, vaya me gustaría estar en su misma clase. Suspire y decidí irme a mi habitación, una vez ahí me metí a bañar.

Cuando salí me estaba secando el pelo y en eso vi una pequeña mordida en el cuello, me la toque y vi que estaba fresca todavía. Tal vez me mordió un insecto, pensé.

Estaba muy agotada que mejor me fui a dormir.

**EN EL SUEÑO DE MIKAN**

Me encontraba en un bosque, cuando de repente vi una silueta, la silueta se iba acercando, inmediatamente lo reconocí como Natsume, pero tenía una extraña mirada, su mirada era salvaje y de repente de su boca brotaron unos colmillos. En eso se abalanzó sobre mi y cuando menos me lo espere me clavo sus colmillos, grite presa del pánico, mientras me retorcía se dé su agarre, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, un deseo se propago por todo mi cuerpo, de repente sentí como de mi boca brotaban unos colmillos y los hundí en el cuello de Natsume el cual gruño y me mordió más hondo. Yo también gruñí y le clave más mis colmillos, sentía su sangre en mi boca, estaba deliciosa…

**FIN DE SUEÑO DE MIKAN**

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba sudando. Me tome la cabeza entre mis manos y me pregunte qué rayos era ese sueño. Decidí salir a caminar para despejar mi mente, todo estaba silencioso, mientras caminaba me llego un dulce olor, decidí seguir el olor, en eso divise una pequeña sombra, conforme me acercaba note una pequeña niña, la cual sintió mi mirada y me volteo a ver vi que lloraba.

-¿por qué lloras?- le pregunte a la pequeña niña

-es que unos niños en mi clase me molestan- siguió llorando y en eso me abrazo, al sentir su cálido cuerpo, me dio una sed horrible, de repente sentí que algo brotaba de mi boca, me lleve la mano a la boca y sentí unos colmillos, me asuste y en eso mi visión se tiño roja…

-Sucede algo- me pregunto la pequeña niña, no le conteste y de repente oí un grito, en eso vi que le había clavado los colmillos en su cuello. Algo dentro de mí se quería detener, pero no podía sabía tan deliciosa continua chupando, sentí su sangre escurrirse de mi boca, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, cuando de repente oí pasos. Me separe de la chica y corrí. No sabía porque corría, llegue a mi edificio subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, una vez ahí fui al baño y me horrorice al ver mi aspecto, mi boca estaba cubierta de sangre, mi piyama también, horrorizada me limpie la boca y me cambie de ropa eche a la lavadora mi piyama. Divise el reloj eran las 4am asustada me metí en la cama y me pregunte qué diablos había hecho…

**Oh! Mikan mordió una niña!**

**Siento que este capítulo este corto, pero tenía que ser así.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews**

**Besos**

**Atte Rumi ****dark star**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les traigo la continuación….**

**Espero que les guste**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Comenzamos…**

Capítulo 13

**POV NORMAL**

En toda la escuela se esparció el rumor de la muerte de una pequeña estudiante, la noche anterior.

Una castaña llego corriendo a su salón y abrió la puerta. Dentro encontró a todos hablando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto inocentemente

-no te enteraste Mikan, anoche murió una pequeña niña-

-enserio- pregunto- ¿y cómo?

-Dicen que la mordió un puro- le contesto linchou. Mikan al oír esto se puso pálido.

-no te preocupes Mikan, por protección no van a dejar salir a los puros hasta que encuentren al culpable.

Mientras todos seguían hablando, entro el profesor y empezó a dar la clase.

**FIN DE POV NORMAL**

**POV MIKAN**

No puedo creer, entonces no fue un sueño. No esto no está bien, entonces quiere decir que yo soy un…

-Mikan vamos- me grito Anna

-¿Qué pero no estamos en clase?-

-ah Mikan que no pusiste atención, se cancelaron las clases por lo del incidente- me explico linchou

-oh-

-bueno mejor vamos a la cafetería a comer- sugirió Nonoko

Todos fuimos juntos a la cafetería, hasta Ruka nos acompaño, sospeche que fue porque Natsume no se encontraba presente. Todos ordenaron, excepto yo, nos sentamos a comer.

-oye Mikan no vas a comer nada- me pregunto linchou

-no tengo hambre-

-¡como que no tienes hambre!- exclamo Sumire- tú siempres eres la que come más-

-no es que en la mañana, comí algo- le apresure a decir.

Todos estaban conversando animadamente, de repente no me sentí bien al estar ahí, así que salí a tomar aire. Todos me voltearon ver sorprendidos, pero no les hice caso. En estos momentos quería estar sola.

Seguía sin creer que yo fuera… un puro, se supone que me habían puesto en la rama de especiales. Esto no podía pasar, yo no había mordido a la chica, yo no era un vampiro.

Ya no aguantaba más esta horrible culpa que sentía dentro de mí, no podía creer que había matado a esa pequeña chica. Era tan frágil…

Pero luego me puse a pensar en el sueño que tuve, además empecé a sumar todo lo que me había ocurrido, antes de este día.

Primero me había desmayado, segundo despierto y no me acuerdo de nada, tercero me desmaye después y sentí que algo me quemaba la garganta además de que me daba comezón mi piel, cuarto despierto y huelo y oigo todo lo que está a mi alrededor perfectamente y por ultimo detesto la comida y el agua, además de que sentía una sed horrible.

Aunque después de la niña ya no sentía sed. Entonces es real que soy un vampiro…

Me agarre la cara entre mis manos y me senté abajo del árbol de Sakura, cuando de repente oigo unos pasos…

Me volteo y me encuentro con el director de preparatoria.

-vaya aquí estas Mikan, te he estado buscando, acompáñame- me dijo serio.

Lo seguí, todo el camino me la pase pensando para que me querría, tal vez se había dado cuenta que yo había mordido a la niña… pensé asustada, cuando llegamos a su oficina. Me pidió que me sentará, nerviosa me senté. De repente se puso serio.

-ay algo de lo que quiero discutir contigo Mikan-hizo una pausa pero continuo- antes de todo quiero que me seas honesta conmigo- asentí

-anoche ¿Dónde estabas?- me mire los dedos, supuse que no lo podía ocultar. Así que decidí ser honesta

-Bueno… yo salí de mi habitación a caminar, porque había tenido un sueño bastante perturbador- fue lo único que dije

-¿De casualidad no viste a una pequeña niña?-

-si la vi, ella estaba llorando, de hecho me vio, yo le pregunte porque lloraba, ella me dijo que en su salón todos la molestaban y me abrazo y cuando ella me abrazo yo…- no podía decirlo.

-sentiste sed y la mordiste- me dijo serio

-yo bueno…- me interrupio

-no hay necesidad, de que me lo ocultes- suspiro- Sabía que este día llegaría, aunque fue demasiado pronto-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

- a que despertarían tus poderes de vampiro, que estaban sellados-

-¿Cómo?-

- tú eres un vampiro de nacimiento, pero tu madre te los sello, por tu seguridad, pero ahora el sello está roto-

-¿Cómo sabe que mi madre sello mis poderes?-

- pues es que yo soy tu tío Mikan. Soy hermano de tu padre-

**Vaya el director de preparatoria es el tío de Mikan…**

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero actualizar pronto. Dejen reviews, sus reviews son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Atte Rumi dark star**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola como han estado.**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Además agradezco a todas de corazón por sus reviews, son los que me motivan a escribir.**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**Comenzamos…**

Capitulo 14

**POV MIKAN**

Cuando el director me reveló que era mi tío no lo podía creer, yo siempre había creído que la única familia que tenía era mi madre y mi abuelo. Varias veces le había preguntado a mi madre sobre mi padre pero ella nunca me menciono nada respecto a él solamente me dijo que había muerto antes que naciera.

-Se que tu madre no me menciono, después del incidente con tu padre no quiso saber nada de mí ni de la Academia. Pero logre conseguir información sobre su paradero y decidí irla a visitarla. Cuando la visite yo ya había nacido, eras todavía una bebe así que no te debes de acordar. Tu madre al principio me trato de sacar a patadas de la casa, pero luego le confirme sus sospechas, le dije que serías igual de poderosa que tu padre, por lo que me pidió que usara mi Alice en ti. Ahí fue cuando le dije que serías un puro, además le dije tenías más de un Alice pero en ese entonces no podía asegurar cuales eran. Ella al enterarse de ibas a hacer un puro, decidió sellar tus poderes. Le dije que no iba a poder evitar esconderte y que mejor se fuera a vivir en la Academia contigo para que estuvieras segura, pero se negó.-al acabar su relato me sonrío- aunque ahora hay que ver que hacemos al respecto contigo- su expresión se volvió sería de nuevo.

-lo siento por lo que sucedió con la niña yo…- me interrumpió

-no fue tu culpa, desde el principio debí tomar medidas necesarias para evitarlo. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo, ahora debemos ver que hacemos. Te podría transferir de clase, pero sería muy sospechoso, además de que sería muy peligroso para ti estar en esa clase- se puso pensativo

-¿Por qué sería peligroso para mí?- pregunte

-porque en esa clase debes de hacer misiones, fuera de la escuela y en estos momentos hay varias organizaciones que te están buscando, además de que por eso tu madre sello tus poderes, para evitar ser expuesta al peligro-

-¿pero por qué me están buscando?-

-por eso- me señalo el collar- es la llave de la cueva y la que mantiene tus poderes sellados-

-¿mis poderes?-

-oh si de seguro Yuka no te habrá contado toda la verdad, te conto acerca de la historia de la llave- asentí- bueno pues la joven de la historia era mi madre, tu abuela y el hijo de la joven soy yo. Te preguntaras cuando nació tu padre, bueno cuando todo esto sucedió tu padre era apenas un bebe, el cual dejo al cuidado de tu bisabuela por una temporada. Pero tu padre y yo no nos conocimos hasta que crecimos, de hecho yo ignoraba la existencia de él. Justo cuando tu abuela murió me dejo al cuidado de la llave, mi padre se hizo cargo de mí, me inscribió en la Academia Alice en donde me gradué y por mi Alice me dieron el puesto del director de preparatoria, un día llego un joven hombre el cual me pidió trabajo como maestro, era tu padre. Al principio desconocí que éramos hermanos, pero cuando me dijo su nombre, me di cuenta que teníamos el mismo apellido, además de que cuando vi que clase de Alice tenía me sorprendí de encontrar la misma energía que mi tu abuela tenía, así que le pregunte a mi padre el cuál seguía vivo si tenía un hermano el me respondió que si hasta me dijo su nombre el cual encajaba perfectamente con el de tu padre. Le conté la verdad a tu padre y él me dijo que tu bisabuela le había dicho que tenía un hermano. Todo transcurrió bien hasta que me enteré que tu padre se había enamorado de una estudiante llama Azumi Yuka, tu madre. Pero un día enviaron a tu padre a una misión, de la cual nunca regreso además de que poco después encontraron su cuerpo. Fue muy triste decirle a tu madre acerca de la muerte de tu padre, ella estaba muy triste y enojada con la Academia que decidió huir, pero antes que se fuera, le conté la verdad acerca de tu padre, que era parte de una gran familia poderosa, además de que le deje en su cuidado la llave, ella me miro extrañada al darle el collar, fue ahí cuando le dije porque le había revelado la verdad, estaba embarazada. Ella acepto cuidar la llave además de que le hice prometerme que un día te daría la llave-

-entonces si mis poderes están sellados, como es que los puedo usar-

-es porque no están sellados del todo. Tienes una parte de ellos la cual te permite estar viva. Pero si se libera el sello…serías muy peligrosa-

- también sucedería contigo no-

-no los poderes solo se heredan en ciertas generaciones. Gracias al cielo tú eres la última-

-eso significa que mis hijos no los van a tener-

-exacto. Pero mejor dejemos esta plática para otro día. Ahorita será mejor solucionar tu problema. Por cierto Mikan no te acuerdas quien te mordió-

-no, pero porque me debió de haber mordido alguien-

-es que la única manera de que el sello se liberara, es que tú misma madre te lo quitara o que otra persona te mordiera. Y por lo que veo alguien te mordió. ¿Dentro de los que son puros no sientes un deseo de tomar su sangre?-

-bueno… yo no los conozco a todos. Y con el único que siento eso es con Natsume-

-mmm será mejor que esperemos a que recuperes tus recuerdos de ese momento y así estaremos más seguros. Aunque sospecho que fue Natsume, con puros suele ocurrir que cuando son mordidos por otro puro, el puro que fue mordido suele atraerle la sangre del otro- me explico

-respecto al tema tengo curiosidad… de que se alimentan los puros-

-de tres tipos de personas diferentes; de humanos, de Alices y de otros puros. Aunque estos últimos es raro que un puro tome la sangre de otro, eso suele pasar cuando son pareja. Por lo que en la escuela contamos con un edificio solamente para alimentarnos. Ahí se encuentra almacenada y refrigerada la sangre. En tu caso debemos hacer esto en secreto por lo que voy a mandar a pedir que lleven a tu cuarto una pequeña cantidad de sangre, la cual vas a encontrar cuando regreses a tu cuarto en el refrigerador. Será mejor que pongas atención a las indicaciones que te dé. Nosotros los puros nos debemos alimentar todos los días para evitar accidentes. En tu caso acabas de tomar sangre por lo que no la vas a necesitar. Pero cuando empieces a sentir sed, significa que el efecto se acabo y desde ese momento todos los días debes tomar un vaso de sangre, esto debe quedar en un secreto, no le puedes decir a nadie. Sobre todo aunque tomes la sangre debes de controlarte para evitar que suceda lo que sucedió anoche-

-hablando de lo de anoche, ¿Qué les va a decir acerca del culpable?-

-no te preocupes ese asunto ya lo tengo arreglado. Bueno ya te puede retirar-

-ok, gracias por todo director-

-no te preocupes puedes decirme tío- me sonríe tiernamente. Me paro y camino hacia la puerta y cuando la voy a cerrar me habla

-no te sientas culpable por lo que paso. De hecho recibí la llama del hospital y me dijeron que la niña está a viva, por cierto le hemos borrado la memoria del incidente. Así que no te culpes, de ahora en adelante ten más cuidado- asentí

- nos vemos tío-

-cuídate Mikan-

Cuando salgo del edificio de la dirección ya oscureció. Me encamino a mi habitación, mientras voy pensando acerca de toda lo que me reveló mi tío. Cuando llego a mi habitación, voy a la cocina y abro el refrigerador, adentro encuentro un gigantesco recipiente con un líquido carmesí. Me pregunto cómo lo abran metido. Decidió irme a bañar para despejar mi mente. Al acabar me acuesto en mi cama y trato de asimilar toda la información que acabo de recibir, al final me quedo dormida.

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, no se pierdan el próximo.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Besos **

**Atte Rumi dark star**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Comenzamos**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 15

**MIKAN POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me enteré de que era un puro, además de que me entere de que el director era mi tío. Me apure a arreglarme y salí de mi habitación gracias a dios ese día llegue temprano a clases.

-ya llegue chicos- grite al cerrar la puerta del salón.

-baka no hagas tanto ruido- me dice Hotaru.

Hotaru y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas, desde la semana, además de que le hablo un poco más a los demás, excepto a él. Natsume me ha ignorado toda la semana pasada y cuando quiero hablar con él me empieza a molestar, simplemente me siento triste porque él no me habla y simplemente no sé porque me ignora. Aunque tengo una sospecha, tal y como mi tío sospecha que Natsume me mordió yo también lo sospecho, me he puesto a pensar en los sucesos y desde que me desmaye se comporta así, pero no se tal vez me equivoque…

Zas me golpea algo en la cabeza.

-ouch porque lo hiciste Hotaru- me sobo la cabeza

-pon atención baka- en eso entra Narumi~sensei y todos nos sentamos.

Justo cuando me voy a sentar alado de Natsume siento un delicioso aroma. Oh diablos esto no es bueno, una sed me invade, pero me controlo no quiero que suceda lo que sucedió con la niña, así que respiro profundamente y pongo atención a lo que nos dice Narumi:

-bueno chicos como ya saben se acerca el festival de otoño y para ello saben que tienen que hacer un puesto con sus clasificaciones. Aunque este año va ha hacer diferente se van unir las cuatro clasificaciones en dos y van a quedar así; nobles con medios y por último puros con especiales- al oír esto todos empezaron a susurrar- además de que quedan suspendidas las clase hasta el festival para que trabajen en su puesto. Por cierto ahorita se van a organizar, los nobles y los medios van a ir al salón de los nobles y los puros y especiales van a ir al salón de los especiales. Eso es todo, vayan todos a sus respectivos lugares- y dicho esto se fue.

Una vez que se fue yo me pare de mi lugar y me encamine a la puerta.

-Mikan adonde vas tan rápido- me pregunto linchou

-oh es que tengo que ir al baño- me río y abro la puerta. Cuando le puerta se cierra atrás de mí me. Corro hacia mi habitación, estoy agotada cuando llego, cierro la puerta de mi habitación con seguro y me dirijo a la cocina. Saco un vaso y lo pongo en la mesa, después abro el refrigerador y saco el embase con el liquido carmesí y lo pongo en la mesa lo abro y me llega un delicioso olor, vacio un poco en el vaso, cierro el embase y lo vuelvo a colocar en el refrigerador. Agarro el vaso y me lo tomo. Siento como el liquido cae en mi garganta, al acabármelo siento una tranquilidad en mi cuerpo lo lavo y lo pongo a que se seque. Camino hacia la salida de mi habitación, antes me veo en el espejo para cerciorarme que no quede ningún rastro del líquido carmesí. Salgo de mi habitación y me encamino a las escaleras una vez que me encuentro fuera del edificio, corro hacia el salón de clases especiales.

Cuando llego me encuentro a todos de la clase especial.

-Mikan llegas a tiempo, ellos no tardarán en llegar- me dice Tsubasa

Todos al verme me saludan y en eso se oye un golpe en la puerta.

-al parecer ya llegaron- nos dice Nodachi~sensei. Se encamina a la puerta y la abre.

En eso entra varias personas seguidas de un hombre alto, de cabello negro, el cual viene vestido de negro y porta un antifaz blanco. Cuando los veo me doy cuenta que todos son hombres entre ellos se encuentra Natsume.

-vaya así todos ustedes son los especiales- nos mira el hombre del antifaz

-Persona cuanto tiempo sin verte- lo saluda Nodachi~sensei.

En eso veo como nuevamente se abre la puerta y entran dos chicas. Una de ellas es Nobara, la cual al verme se sorprende y me sonríe tímidamente, la otra es una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y unos inexpresivos ojos azules, además lleva los labios pintados de un rojo. Noto que con ellos hay un niño de unos ochos años.

-bueno ya que vamos a estar juntos será mejor que los presenten-dice Persona- Hayate, Rui, Hajime, Youichi, Natsume, Nobara y Luna- los señala.

-bueno ellos son: Misaki, Megane, Tono, Tsubasa y Mikan- nos presenta Nodachi~sensei

-será un gusto estar con ustedes-dice Persona, el cual sonríe malignamente

**Vaya que sucederá entre los especiales y puros…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Besos**

**Atte Rumi dark star**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero sea de su agrado.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 16

**POV MIKAN**

Me sentía intimidada por todos ellos, exceptuando Nobara. Persona y Nodachi~sensei salieron del salón y nos quedamos todos, un silencio lleno la habitación, Tsubasa fue el que rompió el silencio.

-bueno porque no nos ponemos a pensar que vamos a hacer en el festival…-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la chica rubia, llamada Luna

-enserio creen que vamos a trabajar con unos fracasados, no nosotros somos mejor que ustedes, de entre todos los Alices son la vergüenza, ustedes van hacer siempre los bichos raros, los que no encajan en nada…-

-cállate tú no eres quien para criticarnos, porque seamos pocos no significa que somos los raros, nosotros somos únicos y no voy a permitir que alguien como tú nos rebaje- le grite estaba enojada, quien era ella para rebajarnos

-mira niñita, yo soy Luna Koizumi una de los puros más poderosos y peligrosos de todos y no voy a permitir que una tipeja como tú me grite-a este punto se me acerco y me agarro del cuello ,pude ver como sus colmillos salían de su boca-además de que si me vuelves a gritar te voy a matar…

-ya basta Luna no es necesario…-

-cállate mujer de las nieves este no es tu asunto-

-oye no le digas así a Nobara- le dije

-oh vaya así que eres amiga de la chica hielo- se me acerco peligrosamente

-Luna cálmate sabes muy bien que te va a pasar si la lastimas- intervino Rui. Al parecer Rui era el mayor y el líder por lo que Luna me hecho una mirada peligrosa y salió del salón.

-bueno Mikan discúlpala ella es así-me dijo Rui-bueno volviendo a lo del festival será mejor que nos pongamos a organizarnos para ver que hacemos-se volvió a los puros y les dijo- acérquense.

Todos se acercaron, Nobara se acerco a mi lado.

-Mikan~chan gracias por defenderme de Luna- me sonrío- sabes me siento feliz de que te haiga vuelto a ver-

-yo también Nobara-

-vengan chicas- nos grito Misaki

Al final los puros resultaron ser amigables, aunque los más callados eran Hajime y Natsume. En cambio Rui y Hayate eran los más habladores. Nobara de vez en cuando hablaba, me di cuenta que era muy tímida y Youichi estaba bastante entretenido molestándome.

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

Todos estaban hablando sobre lo que íbamos a hacer en el evento, estos chicos especiales son bastante ruidosos, ya veo porque Polka encaja perfectamente aquí. La verdad es que ya casi no noto su olor, supongo que es porque la mordí pero ya paso una semana y el efecto se acabo. Y lo que más me intriga es que su olor cambio ya no es como el de todos, es más se parece al de nosotros…los puros.

De seguro que estoy soñando. Al final todos deciden que hagamos un puesto al estilo tradicional de Japón y que nos vistamos con kimonos. Yo solo asintió y me dirijo a la ventana.

-oye Natsume porque estás aquí solo- me pregunta polka

-tss- le digo y me volteo nuevamente hacía la ventana

-Natsume porque me ignoras, desde la semana pasada no me haces caso y me gustaría que me dijieras que te hice. La verdad es que ya hablo con todos desde que llegue a la Academia pero tú eres el único con el cual todavía no hablo- me jala del brazo y me obliga a verla- me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- me sorprendo ante lo que dijo polka, hace mucho que nadie me dice que sea su amigo, el único que me le dijo fue Ruka. La verdad es que me gustaría estar más cercas de polka pero ya le hice daño mordiéndola…

-Natsume te pasa algo- me pregunta inocentemente

-no, nada que sea de tu importancia polka- y me alejo. No quiero estar ahí más por lo que abro la puerta y salgo. Cuando creo que puedo estar solo aparece Luna.

-vaya veo que tu tampoco quieres estar con esa bola de perdedores, especialmente, esa tonta niña, Sakura Mikan- se me acerca-sabes por qué mejor vamos por ahí a caminar y recordamos esos viejos tiempos, cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos y después podemos ir a mi habitación y…-

-cállate no quiero estar contigo, zorra…- la miro despectivamente y me voy.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV NORMAL**

-Natsume un día vas a hacer mío- murmura Luna y se va del otro lado.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que cierta castaña los estaba viendo. La cual estaba viéndolos por la puerta entreabierta del salón. Vaya pensó la castaña Natsume y Luna estuvieron juntos tiempo atrás y al parecer a Luna le sigue gustando Natsume.

**FIN DE POV NORMAL**

**POV MIKAN**

No sé por qué rayos los estaba espiando, pero que este dolor en el pecho que siento, será que me enamore de Natsume…

-Mikan ven aquí- me saco de mis pensamientos Tsubasa

-voy- le dije

-bueno pensamos que sería bueno…-dijo Rui

-que supieran nuestros Alices-termino la frase Hayate

-empezare yo, el Alice de Hayate es el viento, el de Nobara es el hielo, Hajime puede controlar los insectos a su gusto ya que tiene feromonas, el del pequeño Youichi es el control de fantasmas, el de Luna es el Alice que absorbe tu alma y el mío es el de la maldición, el cual te deja una marca y causa un daño; un ejemplo es Tsubasa el tiene mi marca- nos dijo Rui- bueno y los de ustedes cuales son-

-bueno Tsubasa puede contralar las sombras, Misaki se puede clonar, Tono tiene el amplificador de Alices, Megane puede poseer un objeto y yo tengo varios; anulación, robo de Alices, inserción y copeo-

-enserio tienes todos esos Mikan~chan- me miro asombrada Nobara

-si jeje-

-bueno veo que son poderosos y sobre todo me cayeron bien- nos sonrío Hayate.

Al final los puros se fueron, nos dijeron que mañana vendrían y que le contarían a Luna lo que organizamos. También nosotros nos fuimos, me despedí de todos y me fui.

Al llegar a mi edificio iba pensando acerca del festival que no puse atención a las escaleras y me tropecé me iba a caer pero alguien me agarro, supuse que era él, su cuerpo estaba cercas del mío y podía sentir el calor que desprendía además de que sentí su aliento en mi oreja. Sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, una sed me invadió, los colmillos brotaron de mi boca, rápidamente me separe de él y agache la vista.

-ten cuidado Manzanitas- me dijo Natsume, pero yo no le hice caso permanecí inmóvil

-oye tonta te estoy hablando- de nuevo no dije nada, sentí que ya no lo iba a poder controlar más, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar…

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

Le volví a preguntar a Polka pero no me dijo nada, esta quieta, además de que escondía su cara con su fleco, en eso vi como apretaba los puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-oye que te sucede…-no acabe la frase porque en eso se me abalanzó, no entendí lo que sucedía, ella seguía cubriéndose la cara con su fleco y en eso la alzo, no podía creer lo que veía. Su mirada era salvaje y en su boca se encontraban unos colmillos….

**Oh! Será que Mikan va a morder a Natsume?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, espero que les haiga gustado, dejen reviews.**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Atte Rumi dark star**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos.**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**

**POV NATSUME**

Le volví a preguntar a Polka pero no me dijo nada, esta quieta, además de que escondía su cara con su fleco, en eso vi como apretaba los puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-oye que te sucede…-no acabe la frase porque en eso se me abalanzó, no entendí lo que sucedía, ella seguía cubriéndose la cara con su fleco y en eso la alzo, no podía creer lo que veía. Su mirada era salvaje y en su boca se encontraban unos colmillos….

Capitulo 17

**POV NATSUME **

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo…en eso sentí como se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello y sus colmillos se hundieron en mi piel. Un escalofrió me recorrió desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta mis pies. La sensación de sentir sus colmillos contra mi piel era doloroso y excítate a la vez, sentí como mis colmillos brotaba de mi boca, mis brazos se enredaron es su cintura y la atraje contra mí, lentamente me acerque a su cuello y la mordí, sentí como ella hundió mas sus colmillos, lo cual me hizo gemir, hice lo mismo y también ella gimió, la sensación era deliciosa. Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo, ella se aparto al parecer se dio cuenta.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV MIKAN**

Qué rayos acabo de hacer, le prometí a mi tío que lo iba a guardar como un secreto, mierda.

-lo siento- murmure y subí corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a mi cuarto me encerré y me senté contra la puerta, no esto no está bien. Decidí irme a duchar par olvidarme de lo que sucedió. Cuando me estaba secando note la mordida, me fui a acostar y decidí que mañana iba a confrontar a Natsume.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

O rayos se me hace tarde, corrí a vestirme. Luego me acorde que hoy no había clases por el festival y que en la tarde nos íbamos a ver con los puros. Decidí ir a caminar por la escuela, cuando iba caminando. Lo vi decidí enfrentarme a él.

-Natsume tengo que hablar contigo-

-que quieres- me miro

-tengo que preguntarte algo-

-que es-

-tú mordiste esa vez que fuimos a la excursión del bosque verdad-

-si fui yo- bajo la mirada. Entonces lo que mi tío había sospechado era verdad.

-ah ok, es lo único que quería decirte, bueno bye- cuando había caminado unos pasos su mano me detuvo.

-que fue lo que sucedió ayer- me miro a los ojos. Yo solamente aparte la mirada y baje mi cara-dime eres un puro

-si lo soy- lo mire. Vi como se sorprendía y decidí decirle la verdad- te preguntaras porque no estoy con los puros. Cuando yo era chica mi madre sello mis poderes de vampiro para evitar que estuviera en peligro y la única manera de romper ese sello es que ella lo retirara o que alguien más me mordiera y como viste tu me mordiste y recupere mi verdadera forma-

-tú mordiste a la niña verdad-

-si fui yo, me siento mal por lo que hice pero perdí el control y sucedió eso-

-no te has alimentado verdad-

-si mi tío se encargo de enviarme a mi habitación, un poco de sangre-

-¿tu tío?-

-oh, el director de preparatoria es mi tío-

-vaya entonces es se encargo del asunto de la niña-asentí

-se que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigos- lo mire a los ojos- me gustaría ser tu amiga- El no dijo nada solamente me miro fijamente

-oye Natsume me prometes que no le dirás a nadie que soy un puro-

-no- y dicho esto se fue. Mire como se alejaba y sonreí.

Llegue a al salón de especiales y todos se encontraban ahí ya.

-Mikan llegaste te estábamos esperando-

-ok será mejor que empecemos-

Todos asintieron, en eso entro Luna seguida de todos los puros.

-bueno ya estamos todos. Será mejor que empecemos a preparar todo para el festival- dijo Tono.

Dicho esto todos empezamos a organizarnos sobre que tenía que hacer cada uno. Decidimos que lo haríamos por parejas, a mi me toco con Natsume, teníamos que encargarnos de pintar el puesto, Tsubasa nos dijo que fuéramos afuera para pintar y que ya estaba todo preparado.

Asentí y salí acompañada de Natsume, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta sentí la mirada asesina de Luna.

Al llegar al patio encontramos todo, nos dividimos las tablas a la mitad y empezamos a pintar las maderas.

-oye Natsume hace cuanto estas en la Academia-

-desde que iba en primaria-

-oh sí que tienes mucho tiempo aquí-

-tss- fue lo único que dijo

Cuando acabamos estaba exhausta y agotada. Apareció Tsubasa y los demás, vi que no iban acompañados de los puros. Pero en eso olí un delicioso aroma proveniente de ellos, sentí como mis colmillo salían…rayos me había olvidado de tomar la sangre en la mañana.

-oye Mikan no vienes a comer- me pregunto Tono

-luego voy-

-ok te esperamos en el comedor- y se fueron.

Natsume me vio con curiosidad.

-no te alimentaste en la mañana verdad-negue con la cabeza

- tonta, ven- empezó a caminar y lo seguí. Estábamos en lo profundo del bosque, cuando él se paro y me volteo a ver. Vi como se desbotonaba la camisa y su corbata.

-será mejor que te alimentes, si no quieres que haiga un accidente-lo mire nerviosa, el se acerco a mí

-no creo que sea correcto…- me atrajo a sus brazos y murmuro en mi oreja

-solo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta- me acerque a su cuello y mis colmillos se hundieron en su piel.

**POV NORMAL**

Los dos no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los miraba a los lejos y sonrío con malicia.

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, no se pierdan el próximo.**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Besos**

**Atte: Rumi dark star**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos perdon por no actualizar.**

**Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de de su agrado**

**Comenzamos…**

**P.D. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

_**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**_

_**POV MIKAN**_

_Natsume me vio con curiosidad._

_-no te alimentaste en la mañana verdad-negue con la cabeza_

_- tonta, ven- empezó a caminar y lo seguí. Estábamos en lo profundo del bosque, cuando él se paro y me volteo a ver. Vi como se desbotonaba la camisa y su corbata._

_-será mejor que te alimentes, si no quieres que haiga un accidente-lo mire nerviosa, el se acerco a mí_

_-no creo que sea correcto…- me atrajo a sus brazos y murmuro en mi oreja_

_-solo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta- me acerque a su cuello y mis colmillos se hundieron en su piel._

_**POV NORMAL**_

_Los dos no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los miraba a los lejos y sonrío con malicia._

Capitulo 18

**POV MIKAN**

Cuando al fin sacie mi sed me separe de Natsume, el cual se abotono la camisa y su corbata.

-más vale que te alimentes no quiero ser tu fuente de alimento- me dijo seriamente Natsume y dicho esto se fue

Al parecer Natsume era una buena persona aunque no le aparentaba. Luego me acorde que Tsubasa y los demás me esperaban en el comedor así que decidí irme cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, a lo lejos vi una sombra la cual se iba acercando hacia mí.

-vaya jamás creí que fueras un puro- inmediatamente reconocí esa voz, era Luna-bueno pero sabes algo, está prohibido que un puro tome la sangre de otro. Pero de eso no quería hablar contigo- se me acerco y me agarro del cuello- si vuelvo a verte con Natsume sola, le voy y le digo a todos que eres un puro y eso no quieres verdad-

-no entiendo porque no quieres que este con Natsume-

-oh vaya es que eres tonta, mira niña Natsume y yo fuimos novios hace un año y no voy a permitir que tú me lo quites y si sigues así prometo hacerte la vida imposible. Bueno eso es todo, hasta luego- en eso desapareció.

No puede ser alguien más se entero que soy un puro y nada menos que la maldita de Luna. Pero ella no me va espantar yo voy a lograr hacerme amiga de Natsume.

Cuando salí del bosque me dirigí al comedor, en una mesa que daba ala ventana se encontraban todos me senté.

-lamento la demora pero fui al baño-

-no te preocupes Mikan- me dijo Misaki

-oye Mikan no vas a comer nada- pregunto Tono

-no tengo hambre- les sonreí

-segura Mikan-

-si no se preocupen ustedes coman-

-está bien chicos si Mikan no quiere comer dejémosla así- contesto Tsubasa

Todos empezaron a platicar acerca del festival y que estaban muy emocionados tanto que estaban contando las horas y minutos para que empezara. Además de que decían que ojala esta vez nuestro puesto fuera muy visitado ya que en los años pasados casi nadie le hacia caso.

Al finalizar todos su comida se levantaron y se fueron yo los seguí pero luego me aburrí ya que no entendí de que estaban hablando, a mi lado caminaba Tono.

-oye Tono adonde fueron los puros-

-recibieron una llamada de Persona, el cual los quería para algo-

-oh- por esa razón se fue Natsume me hubiera gustado agradecerle por haberme dejado alimentarme de él

-te noto distraída Mikan, ¿sucede algo?-

-no es que estaba pensando acerca del festival-

-tranquila todo va a salir bien-me sonrío Tono- vaya ya va oscurecer porque mejor no te vas a tu habitación, mañana tenemos que hacer los últimos detalles para el festival y vamos a trabajar bastante tarde-

-ok, nos vemos mañana chicos- les grite a los otros.

Me fui hacia mi habitación, cuando pase alado de un árbol note una silueta, me acerque y la silueta se movió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de actuar, en eso lo vi era, Persona.

-vaya al fin estás sola necesitamos hablar-

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije seriamente

-oh no te necesitas poner así. Pero mejor vamos al grano, yo sé tu secreto eres un…puro-hizo un énfasis en esta ultima palabra, nerviosa lo mire.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe?-

-oh no te tienes que alarmar, yo fui el que encontró a la niña en el bosque tirada. Ese día me encontraba haciendo mis rondas cuando te vi al principio no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero decidí preguntarle a tu tío para que contestara todas mis dudas-

-el me prometió que no le iba a contar a nadie-

-tranquila no te preocupes, no pienso decirle a nadie-

-bueno entonces que quieres conmigo-

-tú tío me mando a hablar el día de ayer, me dijo que quería lo mejor para ti era que estuvieras con los puros-

-pero…- me interrumpió

-no te preocupes el luego va hablar contigo, lo que te vine a decir es que en una semana te van a transferir a mi clase. Así que prepárate mi pequeña gatita, no te preocupes todavía no lo saben los demás puros, lo van a saber cuándo te haigas transferido. Bueno eso es todo nos vemos- y dicho esto desapareció.

Cuando me tranquilice, me fui a mi habitación. Cuando llegue al edificio de estrellas especiales vi a mi tío.

-vaya te estuve esperando Mikan- lo mire seriamente

-veo que Rei ya te contó…-

-no te entiendo, primero me dices que es muy peligroso que este en esa clase y luego me enteró que me piensas transferir a esa clase…-

-Mikan no quiero discutir eso en público, ven acompáñame a mi oficina ahí te cuento todo- fue todo lo que me dijo. Decidí seguirlo necesitaba saber la verdad…

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, no se pierdan el próximo. Dejen reviews.**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Atte: Rumi dark star**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Comenzamos…**

**P.D. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 19**

**POV MIKAN**

Llegamos a su oficina y me dijo que me sentara.

-entonces me vas decir porque esta repentina decisión-

-nos han llegado noticias de que la organización "Z" de que te están buscando y tú ya sabes porque-

-es por la llave verdad-

-y por eso decidí que lo más seguro para ti es que estuvieras con los puros. Además de que así podríamos evitar incidentes como lo que paso con la niña, pero eso no es todo-

-no entonces-

-a los puros se les entrena para las misiones por lo que te van a entrenar, además de que vas a tener su protección cuando llegue el momento-

-¿el momento?-

- si te acuerdas de la historia de la llave-asentí- bueno el sello no dura para siempre, de hecho en un momento se va romper y cuando eso suceda tu poderes por fin pondrán salir y eso será muy peligroso- me miro a los ojos- lo lamento Mikan pero es lo mejor para ti-

-ok no se preocupe ya me dijo las razones y sé que se preocupa por mi- le sonreí

-eso es todo ya te puedes retirar- me pare- pero no le puedes decir a nadie hasta que haigas sido transferida-

-no te preocupes. Bueno nos vemos tío- y salí.

Mientras iba caminando me tope con Hotaru y los demás.

-Mikan hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo linchou

-chicos los extrañe- los iba abrazar cuando algo me golpeo la cabeza

-no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo baka-

-itaa eso dolió Hotaru- le dije sobándome la cabeza

-bueno ya que nos encontramos que tal si vamos todos a cenar-

-bueno yo…-

-vamos Sakura no seas aguafiestas-me dijo Sumire y me llevo arrastrando a al comedor.

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos sentamos todos ordenaron excepto yo.

-Mikan te sientes bien-me pregunto linchou

-si porque-

-oh vamos Sakura no nos veas cara de tontos, tu eres la que come más y ahora no comes nada-

-bueno es que…-

-no nos veas las caras de baka como tu- me interrumpió Hotaru

-pero es la…-no acabe la frase Sumire me había metido un pedazo de pastel a la boca, estuve a punto de escupirlo pero me controle y forcé a mi garganta tragármelo.

-que tal esta Mikan- me pregunto linchou

-bueno…- les sonreí pero en eso Hotaru me metió otro pedazo de pastel.

-oigan no creen que se están pasando con Sakura- dijo Ruka. Apenas lo había notado. Vaya era muy distraída.

-no te preocupes no pasa nada…- de nuevo me habían metido otro pedazo de pastel. Al finalizar la cena me habían hecho tragarme una rebanada de pastel y un chocolate caliente.

-ya ves Mikan no que no tenías hambre- me dijo linchou

-bueno…- en eso me sentí débil y con ganas de vomitar

-¿Mikan? Estas bien- me pregunto linchou

-si es que me acorde que tenía que hacer algo para el festival así que me voy a mi habitación, bye- y corrí hacia el edificio de estrellas especiales.

Cuando llegue a las escaleras ya no aguante más y vomite pero me sentí muy débil, también me espante al ver que lo que vomite era sangre, en eso todo se volvió negro.

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

Había regresado de la misión que nos había mandado Persona a todos estaba muy agotado y me encamine a mi edificio.

Cuando llegue iba pensando en ella, pero qué diablos me sucedía porque pensaba en ella…

En eso la vi estaba tirada en las escaleras a lado de un charco de sangre, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca me acerque y toque su frente estaba caliente, rápidamente la tome en mis brazos, al cargarla me sorprendí era muy liviana. Al llegar al frente de su habitación la encontré cerrada, diablos la iba a tener que llevar a la mía. Entre y la acosté en mi cama fui por un paño para ponérselo en la cabeza, mientras esperaba a que se le bajara la fiebre me senté a su lado y la contemple era muy bonita cuando estaba dormida…pero que estoy pensando, decidí leer un manga mientras esperaba que despertara.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV MIKAN**

En eso desperté y me encontré en una habitación la cual me di cuenta que no era mía, me pare y me encontré con Natsume el cual estaba leyendo un manga.

-vaya veo que despertaste fresas-

- ¿qué hago aquí?-

-te encontré desmayada en las escaleras y como tu habitación estaba cerrada decidí meterte en la mía-

-rayos que me pasó-

-no sé, yo solo te encontré. Y que estabas haciendo antes de venir hacia acá-

-bueno me encontré a Hotaru y los demás los cuales me invitaron a cenar, ellos se dieron cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento y me dijeron si no tenía hambre yo les dije que no, en eso Sumire me metió un pedazo de pastel y luego Hotaru hizo lo mismo me hicieron comerme una rebanada completa y además también tome un chocolate caliente…- no acabe de decirle cuando me dieron nauseas, me puse una mano en la boca.

Natsume me tomo una mano y me llevo apresuradamente al baño en donde me puso enfrente de retrete y fue cuando vomite, sentí como unas lágrimas me caían por el rostro. Sentí unas manos en mi cabello las cuales evitaban que mi cabello cayera en mi rostro. Me acaricio la mejilla y con voz suave y dulce me dijo:

-tranquila yo estoy contigo, ahora trata de sacar todo- hice lo que mi hizo al final quede exhausta. Natsume me ayudo a incorporarme me limpio me boca con un paño y me llevo a su cama donde me recostó.

-oye Natsume que fue lo que me pasó-

-puede que nosotros los puros no veamos fuertes pero tenemos una debilidad. Nuestra debilidad es la comida, nos debilita y nos causa una diarrea-

-¿por qué?-

-no nacimos para comer comida, solo para beber sangre- sentí como lentamente se me cerraban los parpados

- Natsume…- me volteo a ver y logre susurrar- gracias…- y todo se volvió negro.

**Vaya que tierno Natsume se preocupa por ella…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Espero actualizar pronto**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos!**

**Perdón por la espera, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios son mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Comenzamos…**

**P.D. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 20**

**POV MIKAN**

Cuando abrí los ojos no reconocí la habitación, luego me acorde de lo que había sucedido, en eso sentí una respiración en mi oreja me volteé y vi a Natsume abrazándome, sentí como me sonrojaba. Decidí no despertarlo y espere a que despertara, me di cuenta que cuando dormía se veía muy tranquilo y guapo…que rayos estoy pensando, no podía dejarlo de ver, sobre todo me daba tentación acariciar su cabello lentamente acerque una mano y la puse en su cabello, me sorprendí de encontrarlo suave. En eso sentí como se movía rápidamente quite mi mano y él se separo de mí y abrió los ojos.

-buenos días- lo salude

-buenos días- me dijo-.

Se paro y me di cuenta que no tenía camisa tenía un cuerpo musculoso…

-te gusta lo que ves- me dijo con mirada picara

-no…no es lo que crees…-dije sonrojándome

-eres una pervertida fresitas-

-no lo soy…-un momento dijo fresitas…- ¡eres un pervertido porque me las andas viendo!- le grite en este punto estaba muy roja. Pero por más que lo evitara no podía dejarlo de ver.

-vaya si eres una pervertida no me quites para nada la mirada- me dijo con un tono seductor

-no es cierto, yo no soy pervertida…- le grite

-vaya pareces un tomate- me dijo divertido y en eso vi como sonreía. Un minuto Natsume sonrío, al parecer se dio cuenta porque inmediatamente volvió a ponerse serio.

-eh fresitas porque mejor en vez de discutir te arreglas, hoy tenemos que acabar de armar todo para el festival de mañana- y dicho esto se fue al baño.

Decidí dejar de discutir y me incorpore de la cama pero cuando lo hice me sentí mareada, rayos seguía débil, lo ignore no quería seguirme mostrando débil con Natsume. Pero cuando camine unos pasos más, mis piernas temblaron y caí en esos unas manos me atraparon antes de caer, sentía mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-veo que sigues débil será mejor que te recuestes- me dijo molesto.

Aunque su voz se notaba molesta, en sus ojos vi preocupación…

- hey puedes caminar hasta la cama o quieres que te cargue- me dije sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no yo puedo- me aparte de él, pero fue mala idea porque namás camine un paso y flaquearon de nuevo, unos brazos se precipitaron agarrarme. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la cama.

-no te preocupes les diré a los demás que estas enferma- dije acostándome en la cama.

-no te importa que me quede en tu habitación- el me miro intensamente a los ojos y note que dudaba, pero luego vi decisión en sus ojos.

-no es mejor que descanses- su mirada era dulce, sentí como su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y luego descendió hacia mi barbilla- descansa- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Oí como se cerraba la puerta y me lleve la mano a la mejilla que Natsume me había acariciado. Me di cuenta que Natsume realmente se preocupaba de mi, una sensación de alegría me lleno por completo, sonreí antes de quedarme dormida.

_**EN EL SUEÑO DE MIKAN**_

_Me encontraba corriendo y no sabía porque, en lo único que pensaba era en huir. A lo lejos vi como se acercaba una cueva, acelere el paso y tome el collar entre mis manos._

_-es hora- murmure._

_A lo lejos oí pasos, era ahora o nunca me dije mentalmente, apreté fuertemente el collar a mi pecho una luz me envolvió. El collar se rompió y sentí como una energía fluía en mi pecho. Al abrir los ojos lo vi._

_-vaya veo que fuiste rápida, pero cometiste un error- se rio- entrégame el infinito poder-_

_-no lo hare- le dije seriamente_

_-bueno no me dejes opción- se acerco peligrosamente- tendré que matarte- _

_Todo sucedió rápido, sentí como me lanzaban contra un árbol, mi cabeza choco contra el piso y luego un líquido caliente brotaba de mi cabeza, eso no fue todo sentí como me pateaba y unas lágrimas se escurrían por mi rostro._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- el solo me miro-¡es que ya no me amas!- nuevamente el solo me miraba-por favor se que ese no eres tú. Vuelve en ti…- le suplique- Natsume…- me incorpore y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y un sollozo broto de mi garganta. En eso vi como Natsume se agarraba la cabeza._

_-lárgate de mi cabeza- grito. Me volteo a ver y me sonrió dulcemente- lo siento Mikan- _

_En sus manos tomo una pistola y se disparo._

_-¡nooooooo!- grite. El se desplomo me pare y corrí hacia él, tome su cabeza en mis manos- Natsume, Natsume…- sentí como una mano me acariciaba la mejilla._

_-Mikan no llores-_

_-Natsume prométeme que vas a estar bien…- le dije_

_-lo prometo- me sonrió_

_-Natsume te amo- tosió y me susurro._

_- y yo…a ti Mikan- sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayo._

_-Natsume- lo moví- Natsume, Natsume- lo seguía moviendo, lagrimas salían mis ojos- no esto no puede pasar no te puedes morir, me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre…- solloce_

_-¡NATSUMEEEEEE!- _

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MIKAN**

**POV MIKAN**

No Natsume no se puede morir…

-hey despierta fresitas-

No eso no es verdad…

-estoy aquí-

Eso solo fue un sueño…

-Mikan despiértate- al oír su voz me desperté, el se encontraba ahí viéndome sorprendido.

-sí que estas sorda…- y lo abrase. Primero se quedo tieso y luego me abrazo. Sentí como me acariciaba la cabeza.

-tranquila solo fue un sueño, no pasa nada- me dijo dulcemente

- que bien- sonreí

**¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño de Mikan…? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, dejen reviews.**

**Besos**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ustedes son los que me ayudan a inspirarme**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 21

**POV MIKAN**

Hoy era el día del festival al fin, me apure y metí en mi mochila el kimono ya que nos vamos arreglar haya. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y en eso vi como Natsume también salía de la suya.

-buenos días-

-buenos días-

Se encamino y yo lo seguía, cuando acabamos de bajar las escaleras camine a su lado, mientras iba pensando en lo que sucedió ayer.

**FLASHBACK**

-Tranquila solo fue un mal sueño- me dijo Natsume

-que bien- murmure y me apreté más a él, en esos momentos solo quería estar es sus brazos…

-oye que fue lo que soñaste- me dijo apartándome de él un poco solo para que pudiera verme a los ojos

-bueno… yo…no quiero hablar de eso- le dije bajando la mirada.

-está bien-dicho esto se aparto- será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, todos los especiales y tus amigos te van a venir a ver-

-oye Natsume que les dijiste que tenía-

-que te dio diarrea- me dijo serio

-ok- me incorpore y me sorprendí que ya me sentía bien, me encamine a la puerta, justo cuando la iba abrir me volteé- Natsume…-

-mmm-

-gracias por todo- le sonreí y salí de su habitación.

Me dirigí y abrí la mía, fui a la sala y prendí la tele, puse mantas y me senté. Justo cuando me senté se oyó como golpearon la puerta.

-pase está abierto-grite hacia la puerta

Se oyeron pasos y murmullos, vi que todos estaban ahí

-chicos no esperaba que llegaran todos juntos-

-nos pusimos de acuerdo, si no te importa Mikan- me dijo linchou

-claro que no- en eso vi como se acercaba Sumire y Hotaru.

-lo siento, Sakura por hacerte comer tanto- se disculpo Sumire, vi como Ruka miraba serio a Hotaru…

-ok- le dijo a Ruka, luego volteo a verme- lo siento baka, por ser una baka- dijo seria Hotaru

-no se preocupen, ya estoy bien. Siéntese están en casa- les sonreí. En eso vi como entro Nobara.

-Mikan~chan espero que no este interrumpiendo quería ver como estabas- me dijo tímidamente

-no te preocupes Nobara, gracias por venir-

-bueno no te preocupes por el festival Mikan ya todo está arreglado, tu y las chicas se van a encargar de hacer que las personas vengan a vernos- me explico Tono

-bueno mejor olvidemos de formalidades y comamos Misaki preparo una comida y se ve deliciosa- dijo entusiasmado Tsubasa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Estaba feliz ya que hoy por fin iba a hacer el festival, volteé y no vi a Natsume supongo que se adelanto. Llegue al salón de especiales y ya todos estaban ahí.

-llegaste, Mikan vamos a arreglarnos- me dijo tomándome de la mano Misaki y me saco del salón seguida de Nobara y Luna.

Fuimos al baño y nos cambiamos, cuando salí vi que todas se veían muy lindas, Misaki estaba usando un kimono azul, Nobara llevaba uno rosa y Luna uno rojo. Yo llevaba uno naranja y me había hecho un chongo, las demás también se habían hecho uno.

-Mikan te ves bien-me dijo Misaki

-gracias ustedes se ven lindas también-

-yo siempre soy linda- me dijo Luna

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, los chicos ya han de estar listo,s- dijo Misaki.

La seguimos, todo ya estaba listo cuando llegamos, los chicos se veían bien en kimonos especialmente él, se veía muy sexy…pero porque pienso en él, me sonroje…

-hey Mikan te sientes bien- me dijo Tono

-si por-

-es que te pusiste roja y luego empezaste a mover la cabeza negativamente- oh rayos había sido muy obvia

-oh no es nada, estoy nerviosa, además me di calor- le sonreí

-ok, aquí tienen chicas repartan esto, a los demás, para que sea más rápido divídase por parejas; veamos Misaki iras con Nobara y Mikan con Luna- dijo Tsubasa

Rayos me toco con la maldita de Luna haber si la soportó, agarre la canasta que me dio Tsubasa y camine a lado de Luna, vi como Nobara y Misaki iban a la derecha mientras nosotras a la izquierda.

No sabía de qué hablar, al final vimos gente y empezamos a repartir los folletos.

-Mikan- me grito linchou que venía acompañado de los demás

-chicos-

-vaya así que veo que ustedes decidieron hacerlo sobre el Japón tradicional, nosotros lo hicimos del actual-comentó Sumire

-que padre, a ver si al rato cuando me desocupe voy a verlo. Chicos quien esta atendiendo su puesto si están aquí-

-no te preocupes los nobles y los medios somos muchos, de hecho pensamos en ir al ver el suyo- dijo Ruka

-que bien espero que les guste- Luna me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera- ahorita voy- le grite a Luna, ella me vio con fastidio y se fue

-vaya veo que estas con la zorra alvina- dijo Sumire

-¿zorra alvina?- la mire curiosa

-no sabía baka así le dicen- me dijo Hotaru

-oh vaya que le queda, será mejor que me vaya antes de que la zorra alvina me grite- y dicho esto me despedí y corrí para alcanzarla

-hey espérame- camine a su lado- oye porque no me esperaste-

-no es mi culpa que seas una lenta…- se oyó un grito de terror y fue cuando los vi varios hombre vestidos de negro que portaban armas.

Luna se puso sería.

-rayos murmuro- y un hombre de negro nos miro

-hey la encontré- les grito a los demás, los cuales corrieron en mi dirección.

-vamos es mejor que nos movamos- yo no le hice caso estaba en shock, estaba recordando que eran los mismos hombre de los cuales huimos mi madre y yo, además de que eran los mismos con los cuales me encontré cuando llegue a la academia.

-hey- Luna me había tomado de la mano y me arrastraba- que te pasa-

-tonta es obvio que vienen para acá- me grito enojada

Por más que corriéramos nos alcanzaban, Luna me llevo tras un árbol.

-no podemos seguir corriendo, será mejor que yo me encargue mientras ve con los demás-

-¿pero y tú?-

-no necesito que te preocupes por mí. Ahora vete- me miro seria.

Y dicho esto corrí vi como ella salía y se ponía enfrente de ellos, me sentía inútil, pero corrí. Cuando creí que estaba a salvo apareció un hombre de negro y atrás de mí otro.

-no hay donde correr, estas rodeada- en eso vi como aparecía una figura. Era Persona.

-vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo y sonrió y vi como los hombre caían al piso.

-que les paso-

-luego te explico, ven tenemos que ir con tu tío- asentí y lo seguí. No se cómo llegamos a salvo a la dirección, entramos y fuimos a la oficina de mi tío. Persona toco y se oyó un pase.

-Mikan que bien que estés salvo- luego miro a Persona

-la situación está controlada-

-si todos los puros se encargaron y acabaron con todos. Ahora solo están asegurándose de que toda la escuela este segura-

-ok, que bien que la situación no se dificulto- luego me miro y me dijo- Mikan mañana serás transferida con los puros-

-pero creí que iba ser dentro de una semana- lo mire sorprendida

-iba hacer, pero estás en peligro, lo más seguro es transferirte. Persona ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-si señor cuidar a Sakura y entrenarla-

-ya te puedes retirar necesito hablar a solas con Mikan-

-ok- se inclino antes de irse me dijo-mañana vendré por ti- y dicho esto salió

-Sé que me ocultas algo más, no quiero más secretos dime la verdad. ¿Quién soy yo en verdad?- lo mire seria. El suspiro.

-ok te diré la verdad. Tú eres la persona más poderosa de todas. Mejor conocida por todos como la princesa de los Alices-

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**EN LA ORGANIZACIÓN "Z"**

-no puedo creer que volvieron a fracasar-

-lo sentimos jefe-

-está bien, esta vez fue mi error por confiarme. Ya se pueden ir-

- si señor- todos salieron y en eso entro un chico.

-que es lo que necesita señor-

-necesito que te infiltres en la Academia y investigues todo referente a ella y me informes sus debilidades y fortalezas-

-sí señor, no me diga que ella es…-

-si es la Princesa de los Alices, mejor conocida en la profecía como "La Luz de la Esperanza"-

* * *

**Dentro de poco van a salir muchos más misterios…**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, no se pierdan el próximo. **

**Dejen reviews.**

**Besos **

**Atte Rumi dark star**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**POV MIKAN**

-¿soy una princesa?- lo mire sorprendida no podía creerlo.

-sí, nuestra familia ha sido por años la más poderosa, junto con los Hyuga –

-¿la familia de Natsume?-

-si ellos y nosotros los Yukihira somos los más poderosos-

-así realmente me apellido Yukihira, entonces porque no me lo puso mi madre-

-por tu seguridad te puso el de tu abuelo- me dijo serio- pero de eso no quiero hablar, mañana serás transferida con los puros, por la tarde Persona va a venir y yo te presentare a los puros, aunque sé que ya los conoces. No puedes decirle a nadie te tu traslado hasta que te encuentres ahí, los puros tampoco lo saben todavía-

-ok no diré nada- le sonreí

-eso es todo ya te puedes retirar, mañana hay clases así que mejor descansa-

-nos vemos tío- y salí de su oficina.

Sí que mi tío me guardaba muchos secretos y sentía que no me los había dicho todos. Suspire tal vez un día dejaría de esconderme tanto secretos y me diría todo. Cuando salí del edificio ya era de noche, fui a mi habitación, en el camino no me encontré a nadie y agradecí quería estar un rato sola pensando, cuando llegue a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme. Después fui a mi cama y me acosté, estaba algo nerviosa mañana al fin me iba a transferir con los puros.

**POV NATSUME**

Nos encontrábamos todos en el salón, en eso entro Persona.

-vaya veo que están todos aquí-

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió? ¿Qué hacían esos hombres de negro?- pregunto Luna

-veo que te gusta ir al grano Luna, bueno ellos son parte de la organización de los "Z" y nos invadieron porque quieren algo que nosotros tenemos-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- susurro Nobara

-esa es una interesante pregunta, lo que están buscando es la llave de la luna y la estrella-

-no puede ser enserio existe- dijo Rui

-si claro que existe-

-¿Quién la tiene?- le pregunté

-esa es información confidencial, lo siento no puedo contarles. No se preocupen un día lo sabrán-

Que se creía ese bastardo contándonos de la llave y luego no nos decía quien tenía la llave.

-porque rayos no se la damos- dijo Luna

-no eso sería muy peligroso, es que no conoces la leyenda- le contesto Rui

-¿leyenda?- pregunto inocentemente Youichi

-si hay una leyenda que dice…- le contesto Rui, pero no pudo acabar porque lo interrumpió Persona

-luego se las cuento, ahora lo único que deben de saber es que debemos de estar preparados por cualquier invasión. Nosotros somos los encargados de la seguridad de la Academia como saben, así que no quiero ningún error. Ya se pueden ir a sus habitaciones los necesito descansados por si sucede algo. Además de que mañana por la tarde los quiero a todos aquí sin ninguna excepción- antes de irse agrego- les tengo una sorpresita- sonrió y se fue.

-¿Cuál creen que es la sorpresa?- murmuro Nobara

-quien sabe, mañana lo sabremos- dijo Rui

-no les da curiosidad, porque a mi sí, que tal y nos van a felicitar…-

-como crees Hayate ya sabes que la Academia no nos felicita a nosotros- lo interrumpió Luna

Estaba cansado, así que salí del salón y fui a mi habitación, cuando llegue mi acosté en mi cama y me pregunte qué era esa sorpresa de la que hablo Persona.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**POV NORMAL**

Ese día Mikan se paro temprano no quería llegar tarde, sobre todo estaba muy nerviosa ya que en la tarde iba a hacer transferida.

Cuando llego al salón saludo a todos con un feliz "Ohio" como lo suele hacer. Todos la saludaron y platicaron acerca del incidente de ayer, nadie sabía por qué razón los habían invadido y tampoco sabían quién.

Llego el profesor y las clases comenzaron, ese día no hubo ningún contratiempo. Mikan estaba muy ansiosa para que llegara la tarde, por lo tanto no puso atención a las clases y le llamaron la atención muchas veces.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin todos fueron al comedor para la hora de la comida. Mikan se la saltó como de costumbre, diciendo como excusa que ese día tenía que hacer algo.

Llego a su habitación y corrió al refrigerador para tomarse su porción del líquido carmesí ya que en la mañana se le había olvidado.

Luego aburrida se sentó a ver la televisión, pero no la vio ya que se la pasaba pasando los canales, justo cuando había acabado de pasar todos los canales tocaron la puerta. Se paro y la abrió.

-ya es hora estas lista- le pregunto su tío

-si lista-

Bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron al bosque, Mikan se pregunto dónde estaría el salón de los puros. Cruzaron el bosque del sur, el cual era muy diferente a los demás, todo estaba bastante silencioso y escalofriante. En eso apareció Persona.

-vaya los estaba esperando, vengan- siguieron a Persona el cual los interno más adentro, luego giraron hacia la izquierda. Siguieron caminando y Mikan se pregunto donde rayos era su salón. En eso a lo lejos deslumbro un edificio, de dos plantas y muy antiguo.

Persona abrió la puerta y Mikan y su tío entraron. Mikan se sorprendió con el interior, era muy acogedor. El suelo era cubierto por una alfombra roja, las paredes eran de un tono amarillo, al centro de la habitación se encontraba un candelabro y debajo de él había un enorme comedor. Mikan se sorprendió ya que parecía una pequeña casa. Persona los condujo hacia una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha. Justo cuando llegaron al frente de ella. Persona se dirigió a Mikan.

-espera aquí afuera, cuando te llame entras-

-ok-

Persona y el director entraron. Dentro todos los puros se encontraban murmurando, cuando vieron a Persona se callaron, se sorprendieron al ver al director.

-buenas tardes, he venido a presentarles a alguien que se unirá con ustedes- les dijo el director. Luego dirigiéndose a la puerta- ya puedes pasar.

Todos se preguntaban quien era, vieron como una persona se acercaba a lado del director. Natsume no podía creer lo que veía.

-hola soy Sakura Mikan, es un gusto- hizo una reverencia.

* * *

**Mikan ya se unido a los puros… que aventuras sucederán de aquí en adelante…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero actualizar rapido **

**Atte: Rumi dark star**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola **

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews ustedes son mi razón para seguir escribiendo.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**

**NORMAL POV**

Persona y el director entraron. Dentro todos los puros se encontraban murmurando, cuando vieron a Persona se callaron, se sorprendieron al ver al director.

-buenas tardes, he venido a presentarles a alguien que se unirá con ustedes- les dijo el director. Luego dirigiéndose a la puerta- ya puedes pasar.

Todos se preguntaban quien era, vieron como una persona se acercaba a lado del director. Natsume no podía creer lo que veía.

-hola soy Sakura Mikan, es un gusto- hizo una reverencia.

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**POV MIKAN**

-Hola soy Sakura Mikan, un gusto en conocerlos- les dije haciendo una reverencia

-se que se sorprenderán con este cambio. Antes no pudimos ver bien en que clasificación ponerla por eso estuvo con los especiales, pero sus poderes se mostraron y por eso va estar con ustedes- dijo mi tío- bueno eso es todo lo que les venía a decir, hasta luego- se fue, Persona lo acompaño dejándome con los puros.

Nobara se acercó, aunque había algo en sus ojos que me sorprendió, en ellos vi tristeza y miedo.

-Mikan no puedo creer que estés aquí-

-yo tampoco, pero me alegro de estar aquí, así vamos a estar juntas- le sonreí

-no es muy peligroso que estés con nosotros-

-¿por qué?- la mire curioso

-se ve que no sabes nada Mikan- me dijo serio Rui- este lugar no es como las demás clases. Aquí nos encontramos las personas más peligrosas y poderosas. Por lo tanto la Academia nos usa para hacer misiones-

-¿misiones?-

-si misiones, las cuales son peligrosas- respondió Hayate- si no las haces bien puedes…- se puso serio

-morir- completo Luna- Aunque sigo sin entender porque una tonta como tú esta aquí. El director ha de estar loco, lo único que va a lograr es que las misiones las fracases y te maten-

Nobara, Rui, Hayate y Youichi me miraban con tristeza y pena, Hajime me miraba serio, Luna con desprecio y repugnancia y Natsume con odio y enojo.

La verdad me sentía muy incómoda, ellos no paraban de verme así. Persona fue el que rompió el silencio.

-bueno chicos, por hoy quedan cancelados los entrenamientos. Ya se pueden retirar, nos vemos mañana- se dirigió a ellos, luego volteó a verme y me dijo- tú te vas a quedar otro rato, tenemos que discutir acerca de unos asuntos-

Vi como todos salían, antes de salir cada uno me murmuro algo:

_**Nobara **_

_-nos vemos Mikan, odio que estés aquí. Pero ya no se puede hace nada para evitarlo, por lo tanto te voy apoyar-_

_**Rui**_

_-no te preocupes, al igual que Nobara te voy apoyar y ayudar-_

_**Hayate**_

_-no dudes en contar conmigo-_

_**Youichi**_

_-no puedo creer como una tonta y fea como tú se haiga metido en esto-_

_**Hajime**_

_-suerte-_

_**Luna**_

_-vamos a ver cuánto duras sin que te maten-_

_**Y por ultimo Natsume**_

_-te vas arrepentir por no tener cuidado, de eso me encargo- dijo- aunque susurro algo en mi oído- ven a mi cuarto cuando salgas- y se fue_. Porque Natsume quería que fuese a su cuarto…

-siéntate tenemos cosas de que hablar- me dijo Persona sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me indico una silla. Me senté y él se puso a caminar- mira aquí entre los puros hay algo que debes de saber y hacer. Discreción, nada de lo que suceda aquí puede ser divulgado, entendiste- asentí- segundo es obligatorio que vengas ya que vamos a entrenar todos los días. Claro cuando seas capaz de defenderte tanto con tu Alice y sin él, entrenaras igual que todos solo dos veces por semana. Aquí en la Academia nosotros los puros somos los encargados de la seguridad, por lo tanto se realizan misiones al exterior, tú como todos las realizaras, habrá misiones que harás sola y otras con tu pareja o en grupo-

-¿pareja?-

-se te asignara un compañero, en tu caso debe ser alguien que te proteja. Por lo tanto te he juntado con mi mejor alumno, Natsume-

-entonces las misiones de pareja las hare con Natsume-

-si de hecho era el único miembro que las hace solo, ya que no tiene pareja además de que le gusta hacer todo solo. En las misiones todos llevan un nombre clave, que tiene que ver con su pareja tu por ejemplo serás llamada; Shiro Neko ya que Natsume es Kuro Neko. Cambiando de tema ahora hablaremos de tu alimentación, vendrás aquí temprano todos los días, donde tomaras una dotación, es obligatorio no se te olvide. Bueno sígueme- me paré y lo seguí. Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del edificio, en donde había un enorme mueble, vi como Persona presionaba la parte inferior del mueble, en eso el mueble se movió a la derecha dejando ver un pasillo, en el cuál Persona entró lo seguí, y cuando entre atrás de mi se cerró la pared y se prendieron las luces revelando un pasillo gris, a los lados había paredes grises, continuamos caminando y llegamos ante una puerta gris, en donde había un panel para poner tu mano.

-pon tu mano- la puse y vi como la computadora la escaneaba y dijo "acceso aceptado" la puerta se abrió revelando un gigantesco espacio, Persona oprimió un botón y en el espacio apareció un gimnasio equipado con lo último.

-wow- fue lo único que dije

-si es sorprendente, contamos con lo más moderno en tecnología gracias a los nobles que tienen los Alices de invención y tecnología- me miro- bueno ahora ven- se dirigió a una caseta lo seguí y apretó un botón haciendo que apareciera una puerta, adentro todo esta luminoso- esto es un simulador, te voy a poner una simulación para ver tus habilidades, quiero que uses tus Alices al igual que tu fuerza física. Cuando te diga entras ok- asentí vi como escribía en una computadora- pásame tu mano- se la tendí y tomo un dedo él cual lo puso en un panel, sentí como una aguja me pinchaba el dedo.

-¡ou!- murmure

-solo es un pichón, necesito un poco de tu sangre para la simulación. La computadora elegirá un escenario dependiendo a tus medios, esto es para que los enfrentes. No te preocupes nada de lo que veas y suceda es real solo es una simulación, aunque evita que te hieran ya que las heridas serán reales- me miraba serio- yo estaré viendo todo lo que suceda. Ya está listo entra-

Me dirigí hasta las puertas y entré una luz me cegó, por lo tanto cerré los ojos. Hasta que unos gritos me hicieron abrirlos.

Cuando abrí los ojos me arrepentí de haberlos abierto.

Ante mí yacía la Academia en llamas y ruinas…

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá en la simulación de Mikan…?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Cuídense **

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir adelante:)**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**_

_-si es sorprendente, contamos con lo más moderno en tecnología gracias a los nobles que tienen los Alices de invención y tecnología- me miro- bueno ahora ven- se dirigió a una caseta lo seguí y apretó un botón haciendo que apareciera una puerta, adentro todo esta luminoso- esto es un simulador, te voy a poner una simulación para ver tus habilidades, quiero que uses tus Alices al igual que tu fuerza física. Cuando te diga entras ok- asentí vi como escribía en una computadora- pásame tu mano- se la tendí y tomo un dedo él cual lo puso en un panel, sentí como una aguja me pinchaba el dedo._

_-¡ou!- murmure_

_-solo es un pichón, necesito un poco de tu sangre para la simulación. La computadora elegirá un escenario dependiendo a tus medios, esto es para que los enfrentes. No te preocupes nada de lo que veas y suceda es real solo es una simulación, aunque evita que te hieran ya que las heridas serán reales- me miraba serio- yo estaré viendo todo lo que suceda. Ya está listo entra-_

_Me dirigí hasta las puertas y entré una luz me cegó, por lo tanto cerré los ojos. Hasta que unos gritos me hicieron abrirlos._

_Cuando abrí los ojos me arrepentí de haberlos abierto._

_Ante mí yacía la Academia en llamas y ruinas…_

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

**POV MIKAN**

Me recordé que solo era una simulación por lo que tome aire y seguí caminado. Justo cuando había avanzado unos pasos hombres de negro aparecieron, se lanzaron a atacarme yo solo los esquive, la verdad es que no sabía mucho de defensa personal, hice lo mejor que pude, justo en ese momento a lo lejos vi como un hombre de negro tenía a mi abuelo. Eso fue malo porque me distraje y me golpeo un hombre, me incorpore y decidí ir por mi abuelo. Pero desapareció, corrí para buscarlo en el camino deslumbre a Hotaru y los demás.

-chicos que hacen…-no pude terminar la frase todos estaban ensangrentados- no esto no puede estar pasando- me tape la cara con las manos. Y corrí, no quería ver esa horrible escena…

-hey adónde vas- me dijo una voz, que inmediatamente reconocí

-¿Natsume?- me volteé y lo vi, pero había algo diferente en él su mirada era peligrosa, de repente fui envuelta en llamas-¿Qué sucede?-

Alado de él apareció un hombre inmediatamente lo reconocí. Era el hombre que había matado a mi madre.

-vaya así que tu eres la hija de Yuka-se rió- veamos que tan fuerte eres- luego se dirigió a Natsume- ya sabes que tienes que hacer-

Las llamas se propagaron más fuerte. Rápidamente use mi anulación y el fuego dejo de arder, me concentré cerrando los ojos y logre copiar su Alice, rodeé a Natsume en llamas. El solo se rió y vi como hacia una esfera de fuego en su mano y la lanzaba hacia mí. No reaccione rapido y me golpeó, el impacto me tiro al piso, vi como se acercaban a mi Natsume y el hombre.

-eres buena- dijo Natsume-pero no sabes todavía usar tus Alices correctamente-

-el tiene razón chiquilla, tú no eres una amenaza, desde siempre lo supe. No fuiste capaz de proteger a tu madre. Eres débil, nunca vas a lograr proteger a nadie, ya ves lo que sucedió con tu madre. Realmente creí que eras la chica de la profecía pero estaba equivocado no vales nada- se rió. Ya no aguantaba las insolencias de este tipo me estaba haciendo enojar. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, me incorpore y baje la mirada.

-nunca te atrevas mencionar la muerte de mi madre con tanta naturalidad- y explote. Vi como el hombre me miraba sorprendido

-así que este es realmente tu poder, interesante…- fue lo único que dijo cuando desapareció. Una intensa luz lleno el lugar, cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí me encontré en una habitación blanca.

-ya puedes salir- dijo una voz, era Persona. Vi como se abrían las puertas de la habitación y salí.

Cuando salí por completo las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí. Vi como Persona caminaba hacia mí.

-tengo que admitir que me sorprendió esa explosión. Nada mal mi gatita pero tienes que practicar, todavía no eres capaz de controlar tu Alice, además de que tienes que mejorar tus habilidades en combate- me miro- ven vamos a curarte esas heridas-

Me saco del gimnasio y me llevo de nuevo a la sala de alfombra roja. Cuando entre note alguien sentado, era un hombre alto, tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos violetas. De alguna manera se me hizo familiar.

-Mikan el es el doctor Imai-

-es un gusto- respondió él- siéntate vamos a curarte esas heridas me senté y vi como ponía una mano enfrente de mí, de sus manos salió una luz verde.

Cuando la luz dejo de salir, me sentí mejor.

-ya esta- dijo

-¿Cuál es tú Alice?-

-el de curación- fue lo único que dijo. Entonces decidí preguntarle algo que me andaba rondando la cabeza.

-usted es el hermano de Hotaru-

Se me quedo viendo y asintió. Lo sabía entonces es el hermano de Hotaru…

-bueno eso es todo, ya te puedes retirar- le dijo Persona. El hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-tú también ya te puedes ir Mikan- me dijo Persona

-ok, hasta luego- justo cuando salía Persona me llamo

-mañana empieza tu entrenamiento, espero que estés preparada-

Cuando salí ya había oscurecido, asustada me apresure a salir del bosque. Cuando salí fui hacia mi dormitorio, subí apresuradamente las escaleras y justo cuando iba abrir mi habitación, me acorde que tenía que ir a la de Natsume. Así que me acerque a su puerta y toque, espere un rato y cuando creí que ya se había ido a dormir, se abrió la puerta. Natsume traía unos pantalones y no traía camisa, lo cual lo así verse sexy…pero que rayos estoy pensando.

-hey no vas a entrar- me llamo Natsume

-oh sí- entre detrás de él. Luego me volteé y lo mire.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?-

-¿Cómo te fue en la simulación?-

-mmm bien, aunque Persona me dijo que tengo que mejorar el control de mis Alices, además de que tenía que practicar más mi habilidad de combate. Oye no me cambies de tema, te pregunte porque me pediste que viniera y no me contestaste-lo mire el solo quito la mirada y guardo silencio- hey dime. ¡dimeeeee!- lo miro con ojitos de borreguito

-ok- dijo molesto. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos- la razón por la que te dije que vinieras, es porque te quería decir porque no fuiste cuidadosa y te cacharon. Es que eres tonta…-

-hey no fue mi culpa mi tío fue el que de pronto me dijo que me iba a transferir con los puros porque ya no era seguro para…- me tape la boca había dicho demasiada información- no es de tu incumbencia- apresure a decir

-¿Qué es lo que esta ocultando?- me miro serio

-nada, te repito que no es de tu incumbencia-

-desde luego que es de mi incumbencia- lo mire sorprendido- porque voy a tener que estar soportando a una niña fea como tú-

-¡fea! ¡A quien le dices fea! Eres un idiota- en este punto me había acercado demasiado a él

-idiota serás tú. Tienes idea en donde te acabas de meter- se acerco más a mí y me miraba intensamente

-porque todos dicen eso que tiene de malo estar ahí-

-una tonta como tú no lo entendería. Crees que todo es bueno…crees enserio que la Academia es de confiar, que todos son buenos- en eso bajo la mirada- a nosotros los puros solo nos quieren por nuestro poder, nos usan como una arma en contra de sus enemigos-

-eso no es cierto- le dije. Cada vez entendí menos a donde quería parar con esto

-ya ves a esto me refiero eres tan tonta que serás fácil de manipular…-

-cállate- lo mire enojada- ya estoy cansada de tus insultos, desde que entre no paras de insultarme. Me tratas como si fuera una niña chiquita. Sabes que me voy no quiero que un idiota me siga insultando- justo cuando avance unos pasos. Su mano me detuvo.

-hey suéltame idio...-no pude acabar la frase. Cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos…

* * *

**Oh! Natsume ****beso**** a Mikan…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta luego**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la espera, aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no pertenecen**

* * *

_**En el capítulo pasado…**_

_-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?-_

_-¿Cómo te fue en la simulación?-_

_-mmm bien, aunque Persona me dijo que tengo que mejorar el control de mis Alices, además de que tenía que practicar más mi habilidad de combate. Oye no me cambies de tema, te pregunte porque me pediste que viniera y no me contestaste-lo mire el solo quito la mirada y guardo silencio- hey dime. ¡dimeeeee!- lo miro con ojitos de borreguito_

_-ok- dijo molesto. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos- la razón por la que te dije que vinieras, es porque te quería decir porque no fuiste cuidadosa y te cacharon. Es que eres tonta…-_

_-hey no fue mi culpa mi tío fue el que de pronto me dijo que me iba a transferir con los puros porque ya no era seguro para…- me tape la boca había dicho demasiada información- no es de tu incumbencia- apresure a decir_

_-¿Qué es lo que esta ocultando?- me miro serio_

_-nada, te repito que no es de tu incumbencia-_

_-desde luego que es de mi incumbencia- lo mire sorprendido- porque voy a tener que estar soportando a una niña fea como tú-_

_-¡fea! ¡A quien le dices fea! Eres un idiota- en este punto me había acercado demasiado a él_

_-idiota serás tú. Tienes idea en donde te acabas de meter- se acerco más a mí y me miraba intensamente_

_-porque todos dicen eso que tiene de malo estar ahí-_

_-una tonta como tú no lo entendería. Crees que todo es bueno…crees enserio que la Academia es de confiar, que todos son buenos- en eso bajo la mirada- a nosotros los puros solo nos quieren por nuestro poder, nos usan como una arma en contra de sus enemigos-_

_-eso no es cierto- le dije. Cada vez entendí menos a donde quería parar con esto_

_-ya ves a esto me refiero eres tan tonta que serás fácil de manipular…-_

_-cállate- lo mire enojada- ya estoy cansada de tus insultos, desde que entre no paras de insultarme. Me tratas como si fuera una niña chiquita. Sabes que me voy no quiero que un idiota me siga insultando- justo cuando avance unos pasos. Su mano me detuvo._

_-hey suéltame idio...-no pude acabar la frase. Cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos…_

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**POV MIKAN**

Así de rapido que Natsume puso sus labios contra los míos los quito y se aparto me miraba fijamente con esos ojos carmesís que hacían que te derritieras, además de que no besaba nada mal…

-¿Por qué me besaste?- le pregunte. El solo se quedo callado y se me quedo viendo, luego me dijo:

-no te ibas ya lunares-

-bueno yo…- me sonroje, un minuto dijo ¡lunares…!-¡cómo te atreves a mirármelas. Maldito pervertido!-le grite, luego me sentí incomoda estando ahí con el que salí rapido de su habitación y fui a la mía. Cuando llegue me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté. Me lleve una mano a mis labios. Sonreí, ese fue mi primer beso y fue nada menos que con Natsume, me sonroje con solo acordarme, había sido un rapido beso, pero suave y tierno. Pero me pregunte ¿Por qué Natsume me había besado?

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

No podía creer que la había besado, ¿Qué rayos me había sucedido? Es que estaba perdiendo la cordura… o me había enamorado de ella. Aunque me di cuenta que era la segunda, por más que lo evitara no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Además de que tenía que averiguar qué es lo que está ocultando. Pero porque no me la quito de la cabeza esto nunca me había pasado.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **

**POV MIKAN**

Ese día me pare temprano y me dirigí al bosque del sur. Al llegar al edificio de los puros, toque y me abrió Persona.

-vaya llegaste temprano. Pasa- entre y Persona me condujo hacia la cocina en donde se encontraban ocho vasos con un liquido carmesí. Persona me tendió uno y me lo lleve a mi boca. Cuando me acabe el líquido carmesí, le regrese el vaso.

-bueno eso es todo ya te puedes ir. Acuérdate que hoy tenemos entrenamiento-

-si vendré en la tarde, nos vemos- salí y en el camino me tope con todos los puros. Ninguno me saludo, al parecer no se dieron cuenta o simplemente no me querían saludar. No le di importancia y seguí caminado.

Cuando llegue al salón y lo abrí todos me voltearon a ver. Me dirigí con lo Hotaru y los demás. Cuando me vieron todos se fueron excepto Hotaru y Ruka.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-ya nos enteramos de que te transfirieron- dijo Hotaru- además de que todos están espantados de estar a tu lado-

-pero no te preocupes Imai y yo vamos a seguir siendo tus amigos sin importar lo que seas- me calmo Ruka.

-gracias chicos- en eso entró Natsume el cual paso a nuestro lado, me acorde de lo que había sucedido anoche y me sonroje. Diablos espero que nadie se haiga dado cuenta… Ruka se excuso y fue con Natsume yo me quede con Hotaru.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Hyuga y tú?-

-hey de que hablas- le dije nerviosa

-no me mientas Mikan te conozco bien-

-bueno…- me volví a sonrojar. En eso entro Narumi~sensei y nos pidió que nos fuésemos a sentar.

-fuiste salvada por el profesor gay, pero ni crees que se me va olvidar. Cuando acabe la clase me vas a contar todo- me sonrío y me fui a sentar. Estaba nerviosa sentándome alado de él pero decidí poner atención a lo que estaba diciendo Narumi~sensei.

-bueno se que están confundidos. Solo vine hacerles un anuncio. Un nuevo alumno se nos unió, espero que le den la bienvenida- luego se dirigió a la puerta- ya puedes pasar-

Entro un chico alto, tez blanca, cabello café y ojos verdes, los cuales se posaron en mí.

-soy Higara Haku, un gusto en conocerlos- sonrió

-bueno Hiraga~kun te vas a sentar a lado de Imai. Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos chicos-

Cuando Narumi~sensei salió todas las chicas fueron hacia donde estaba el chico. Yo me dirigí con Hotaru la cual estaba recogiendo todo.

-espera deja guardo mis cosas- me dijo

Mientras esperaba que Hotaru guardara todo el chico nuevo se paro y se dirigió donde estaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto

-Sakura Mikan-

-es un gusto Mikan. Yo soy Higara Haku, pero dime Haku- tomo mi mano y la beso haciendo que me sonrojara.

-bueno ya estoy vámonos- me tomo de la mano Hotaru y me saco del salón. Cuando llegamos al patio, Hotaru se volvió hacia mi.

-ahora si dime que paso-

-está bien…- respire profundo- anoche Natsume me beso-

-¿queee?-

-que Natsume me…-

-ya entendí, no me lo tienes que repetir-me interrumpió-dime como sucedió. Se lo conté todo, cuando acabe ella solo sonrió y me pregunto.

-te gusta Hyuga-

-bueno…- sentí como me volvía a sonrojar

-si te gusta verdad, dime la verdad-

-está bien, tú tienes la razón. Si me gusta-

-lo sabia-exclamo Hotaru

-jeje. Pero no sé si yo le guste…-

-claro que le gustas-

-como crees Hotaru, se la pasa insultándome…-

-desde luego no quiere admitirlo es otra cosa-

-hey Mikan- volteé y vi a Nonoko y Anna

-chicas- las salude

-vengan vamos a dar una vuelta- asentí y las seguimos

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NATSUME**

No puedo creer que ese maldito haiga besado la mano de ella, solo con acordarme me da ganas de…

-Natsume te sientes bien- me dijo Ruka

-tss- me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta. En eso el maldito ese se me acerco.

-así que tu eres el famoso Hyuga, es todo un gusto conocerte- solo lo mire y me fui. Detrás de mi venía siguiéndome Ruka.

-hey espérame Natsume-

Enserio ese tipo me irrita, además de que me da una muy mala espina.

**FIN DE POV NATSUME**

**POV NORMAL**

Ese día se cancelaron las demás clases, para que todos conocieran al chico nuevo. Mikan se dirigió hacia su entrenamiento, iba muy adentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la vigilaba.

-de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran en esta Academia, especialmente para ti. Sakura Mikan- sonrió malignamente

**FIN DE POV NORMAL**

* * *

**¿Quién era esa persona que vigilaba a Mikan? ¿Será acaso el chico nuevo…?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. **

**Nos vemos**

**Atte. Rumí dark star **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son los que me inspiran a seguir adelante.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**POV MIKAN**

Cuando llego la tarde me dirigí al bosque del sur, no quería llegar el primer día de entrenamiento tarde, estaba muy emociona. Cuando llegue, toque la puerta y me abrió Nobara.

-Mikan llegaste temprano-

-si no quería llegar tarde-

-bueno pasa- entre y ella cerró la puerta- los demás todavía no llegan pero si quieres…-

-no te preocupes Nobara yo me encargo de Mikan-la interrumpió Persona-ven-

Asentí y me despedí de Nobara, Persona me llevo hacia donde estábamos ayer. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, me tendió unas prendas.

-vete a cambiar allá- me señalo una puerta que se encontraba pegada a la pared.

Me dirigí ahí y entre, adentro se encontraba un vestidor, en las paredes había casilleros y al fondo había una puerta que daba a las regaderas. Me la puse y me mire al espejo, el atuendo consistía en una playera que me quedaba pegada negra, unos shorts cortos negros, unas calcetas negras que llegaban a los muslos y unos botines negros, además de unos guantes negros. Al verme en el espejo me sorprendí con mi aspecto, me agarre el cabello en una cola de caballo. Luego guarde mi ropa en un casillero que tenía mi nombre. Salí y Persona me esperaba me vi y solo dijo

-adorable. Bueno vamos-

Entramos y ahí se encontraba Luna, vestía el mismo atuendo que yo, aunque me costara admitirlo se veía grandiosa.

-vaya te ves bien Sakura, pero nada comparada conmigo-me miro amenazantemente

-le pedí a Luna que te entrenara, personalmente. Es una de mis mejores alumnos, claro después de Natsume. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Luna. Bueno me voy, el director quiere hablar conmigo- y se fue

-bueno será mejor que empecemos- se dirigió a la pared y oprimió un botón. Enfrente de mi apareció un saco de boxeo y me tendió unos guantes.

-primero empezaras con esto. Vamos quiero ver tu esfuerza- me coloque los guantes y empecé a golpearlo, me dolió un poco al principio, pero no le di importancia y continué.

-vamos golpéalo con más fuerza- hice lo que me dijo, cuando llevaba 30 golpes logre golpearlo con más fuerza

-vaya esa estuvo bien, creo que por hoy son suficientes- me quite los guantes y se los di. Ella los guardo y se dirigió al panel, donde oprimió otro botón y salió un robot.

-bueno tengo entendido que sabes un poco de defensa personal- asentí- bueno ahora vas a combatir con el robot-

-ok, estoy lista- vi como el robot prendía los ojos y decía "golpeaarrr"

Esquive una patada que me lanzo, me sentía bien, entrenando. Tenía que admitir que aunque Luna no me cayera bien, era una muy buena entrenadora, en eso sentí una mirada en mi me volteé y lo vi. Se veía guapísimo en su traje, no podía parar de mirarlo…¡PASSS!

Sentí como salía volando y me pegaba contra el piso.

-itaa!eso dolió- justo cuando me iba a parar, el robot me volvió a golpear, pero esta vez en la cara, sentí como mi cabeza se pegaba contra el piso.

-no te distraigas- me grito Luna.

Trate de incorporarme pero todo se veía borroso, me lleve una mano a la cabeza y cuando la retire vi que estaba cubierta de sangre y me espante.

-vamos sigue peleando-me grito enojada Luna.

-oye lunares eres patética- me dijo fríamente Natsume.

Cuando oí eso sentí un vuelco en mi corazón, Hotaru está equivocada yo no le gusto a Natsume para el soy débil y patética…No pero que estoy pensando, vi como el robot se dirigía hacia mí y con la poca fuerza que tenía me logre parar y lo esquive. Cerré los ojos y me lleve una mano al corazón, no podía seguir así tenía que demostrarle que no era débil. Abrí los ojos y el robot llevaba un puño listo para golpearme logre detener su ataque con la mano y lo patee con toda mi furia. El robot salió disparado y se estrello contra la pared, me dirigí a él y le di el golpe final.

-vaya sorprendente Sakura. Aunque por distraerte como castigo correrás dos vueltas alrededor de la Academia- me dijo Luna, mientras oprimía un botón y el robot desaparecía

-Mikan será mejor que antes de correr vayas con el doctor Imai para que te cure esa herida-reconocí esa voz era de Rui, me volteé y vi a Nobara con los demás.

-será mejor que las hagas primero- dijo Persona

-pero Persona esta herida…-replico Nobara

-tiene que aprender que si esto sucede en una misión, tendrá que ser fuerte si no morirá- la interrumpió Persona-bueno Natsume tu qué opinas-Natsume que se encontraba recargado en la pared se dirigió a mí.

-bueno Natsume te dejo a solas con Mikan para que hables con ella. Cuando acabes ven, necesito hablar contigo- él y los demás se fueron. Dejándome con Natsume. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte.

-Persona tiene razón. Respecto a tu entrenamiento de hoy estuvo tal y como esperaba de una tonta como tú. No debes de distraerte, si esto sucede en una misión pondrás en peligro la misión y a los demás-

-Deja de decirme tonta porque no lo soy, puede que no sea igual de fuerte que tú y los demás pero no tienes derecho a decirme tonta. Además de que es injusto, yo no tengo ningún entrenamiento por lo que es obvio que no voy a hacer igual que ustedes. Además de que no entiendo para que entrenamos si podemos usar nuestros Alices…-

-desde luego que una tonta como tú no entendería, además de que eres igual de inexperta usando tu Alice, como esperas defenderte en una misión si no eres capaz de usar tu Alice correctamente ni tampoco combatir cuerpo a cuerpo- me grito, vi como sus ojos echaban chispas, luego se calmo- Mañana ven a la misma hora pero espérame afuera- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Ya no aguante más y salí de ahí, corrí afuera y me interne al bosque. Justo cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos, me tire al piso y sentí como lagrimas se derramaban por mi rostro. No entendí a Natsume, primero me besa y luego me termina despreciando y llamando tonta. Yo solo quería sorprenderlo. No paraba de llorar, porque lloraba nunca me había importado lo que la gente me dijera, pero en cambio con Natsume era diferente. En eso empezó a llover, me pare y me corrí para ir por mis cosas, en el camino no me fije y me tropecé, me incorpore lentamente pero me di cuenta que me había torcido el tobillo, la lluvia caía en mi cabeza causándome un dolor, me acorde de la herida que tenía. No me podía incorporar, estornude, estaba haciendo mucho frió. A este paso me iba a enfermar, apreté mi mano. Ojala fuese más fuerte…en eso sentí como un resplandor brotaba de mi mano era verde, abrí la mano y una luz me cubrió por completo, cerré los ojos para que la luz no me lastimara. Cuando los abrí el resplandor se había ido, que rayos había sido eso, trate de incorporarme otra vez y lo conseguí con facilidad, me lleve una mano a la cabeza y no encontré la herida. De hecho me sentía bien. Me dirigí al edificio y abrí la puerta fui hacia los vestidores y me cambie con mi uniforme.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, en el camino iba pensando que había sucedió en el bosque, ¿será que yo me cure sola? . No eso no podía ser cierto yo no tenía ese poder, luego me acorde que el doctor Imai cuando me curó tenía ese mismo resplandor. Luego me acorde que mi tío me dijo que era muy poderosa. Entonces si tenía ese poder… Decidí dejar ese tema, luego le preguntaría a mi tío.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haiga gustado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Nos vemos **

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son la fuente de mi inspiración**

**Comenzamos**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**POV MIKAN**

Seguí caminando, la lluvia ya había parado un poco pero seguía lloviendo fuerte.

-hey Mikan que haces mojándote- me volteé y ahí estaba Haku- quieres que te acompañe, tengo un paraguas-

-claro-

-oye que hacías mojándote-me pregunto mientras íbamos caminando

-salí a caminar un poco y tú-

-yo también, se me ocurrió explorar este lugar-

-oye Haku ¿Cuál es tu Alice?-

-ah tengo el Alice de agua-

-enserio que padre, en que clase estas-

-con los especiales y tú-

-con los puros- se sorprendió, hubo un largo silencio entre nosotros. No sabía de qué hablar con él. Justo llegamos enfrente del edificio de estrellas especiales.

-bueno nos vemos Haku gracias por traerme-

-no hay de qué. Nos vemos mañana- y se alejo.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a ducharme, cuando acabe me fui acostar, estaba demasiada exhausta, que me quede dormida.

_**EN EL SUEÑO DE MIKAN**_

_Dos niños se encontraban jugando en un campo; un niño de cabellos negros y ojos carmesís y una niña de cabello café y ojos color avellana._

_-a que no me alcanzas- le grito la niña, los dos iban riendo alegremente._

_-hey chicos no se alejen tanto- les gritaron sus mamas_

_Subieron una colina y cuando llegaron a la cima la niña exclamo_

_-wow, mira ese campo de flores, vayamos a verlo- la niña salió corriendo hacía allá_

_-hey espérame- el chico la siguió, cuando llego no encontró a la pequeña castaña-Mikan donde estas, Mikan…-_

_-¡boo!- lo espanto la pequeña_

_-oye no me asustes así- le dijo enojado_

_-lo siento-_

_-bueno te perdono esta vez- la pequeña le sonrió_

_-ven- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia el centro de las flores. Eran unos hermosos tulipanes rojos, la pequeña se acerco y las olio_

_-son preciosas y huelen bien-_

_-te gustan-_

_-si son mis flores favoritas-exclamo la pequeña_

_-hey chicos es hora de irnos-_

_-ya voy mamá- grito la pequeña-vamos- el chico asintió_

_La pequeña corrió seguida del chico, cuando llegaron con sus madres siguieron caminando. En el camino de regreso el chico iba muy callado y triste. Cuando llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, encontraron un camión de mudanza._

_-mama que hace ese camión ahí- pregunto la castaña_

_-Mikan…-su madre no acabo la frase_

_-me voy a mudar- agrego el niño_

_-bueno nos vamos a seguir viendo no…- el chico suspiro antes de hablar._

_-lo siento Mikan pero tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver- la castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida_

_-es mentira o no-_

_-no Mikan es la verdad- el chico se dirigió hacia el coche y tomo algo del asiento, camino de nuevo a lado de la pequeña y le tendió un hermoso tulipán rojo, el cual la pequeña tomo sorprendida. Acto seguido la abrazo y le susurro al oído:_

_-esto es para que me recuerdes-se aparto de la castaña y camino hacia el coche, justo antes de subirse se volvió hacia la castaña-te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver, no te olvides de mi porque yo jamás te voy a olvidar- _

_La pequeña al oír aquello se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas, la pequeña no podía creer que su mejor amigo con el que había jugado casi toda su vida. Se iba, no lo quería perder. El coche se puso en marcha, la padres del chico se despidieron con la mano, el chico vio a la castaña y se despido._

_-no te puedes ir…-le grito-te necesito…- la pequeña volvió a gritar_

_-¡NATSUMEEEE!-grito la pequeña_

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MIKAN**_

Me desperté rápidamente, me lleve una mano a la cabeza, no había vuelto a soñar con eso desde que era pequeña, eso significaba algo…

¿Será que Natsume es el chico que conocí cuando era pequeña? Me pare y prendí la luz, me dirigí al cajón del tocador y lo abrí, saque una foto, en la se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí, a lado de él había una castaña. Me lleve la foto al corazón, si definitivamente es Natsume, pero ya no es como antes, ahora es muy frió y ya no sonríe.

¿Será que me sigue recordando?, ¿sabrá que soy yo? . Volví a ver la foto y cuando la volteé encontré unas palabras decía lo siguiente "Mikan Yukihira y Natsume Hyuga, en la casa de los Hyuga 5 años" Que extraño según mi tío mi madre no me permitió usar ese apellido porque era peligroso. Un minuto Natsume me conoció con ese apellido…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-niños hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno-nos dijo nuestra profesora. En eso entro un niño de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí._

_-el es Hyuga Natsume, sean amables con él. Bueno donde te sentaras, mmm ya se alado de Yukihira- se dirigió a mi- alza la mano para que te vea, hice lo que me dijo y la alce. El chico se dirigió hacia donde estaba y se sentó alado._

_-hola me llama Yukihira Mikan- le sonreí- espero que seamos amigos-_

_El solo me sonrió tímidamente, las clases transcurrieron rapido y llego la hora de la salida. Busque a mi madre con la mirada y la encontré hablando con una señora de cabellos negros, me acerque a ellas._

_-Mikan veo que ya llegaste, mira te presento a Kaoru-_

_-es un gusto en conocerte Mikan, tu madre y yo fuimos amigas en la escuela- en eso llego Natsume- que bien que ya estés aquí. Te presento a Mikan y su madre Yuka-_

_-es un placer conocerte Natsume-dijo mi madre. Yo solo le sonreí._

_-vaya veo que ya se conocen-dijo Kaoru_

_-si Natsume y yo vamos en la misma clase-_

_-que bien espero que sean grandes amigos-agrego mi madre_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Si ahora lo recuerdo desde ese momento nos volvimos amigos. Entonces el no me reconoce por el apellido… Pero no entiendo porque antes usaba ese apellido y ahora no, será mejor que le pregunte a mi tío. Ahora será mejor que me acueste, todavía es temprano y además mañana tengo que entrenar de nuevo.

* * *

**Vaya Natsume y Mikan se conocen desde chicos…**

**Será que Natsume se acuerda de ella…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos vemos**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola **

**Aquí les trigo otro capítulo espero que sea de su agradado.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**POV MIKAN**

Al oír el despertador me pare y me apure a arreglarme no quería llegar tarde, además de que me acorde que tenía clase con Jinno-sensei, corrí hacia el salón y cuando llegue salude a todos.

-hey Mikan- me saludaron Anna y Nonoko se encontraban hablando con Hotaru

-chicas como están-

-bien y tu Mikan-

-me siento, bien-

-perdón por interrumpir pero necesito hablar a solas con la baka- dijo de repente Hotaru

-ok, bueno ahorita nos vemos- se fueron a su lugar

-¿Qué sucede Hotaru de que quieres hablar conmigo?-

-a mi no me engañas baka se que te sucede algo-

-como crees me siento fenomenal…-no acabe porque Hotaru me pego con su baka-gun

-itaa-me sobe la cabeza

-ya baka dime no me hagas dispararte de nuevo-

-está bien…- en eso entraron Natsume y Ruka, se dirigieron a su asiento, Ruka nos saludo con la mano y Natsume solo me vio fríamente. Baje la mirada…

-paso algo entre tú y Hyuga de nuevo o no-

-digamos que me odia-

-mmm-fue lo único que dijo. En eso entro Jinno-sensei y me tuve que ir a mi lugar el cual no era nada cómodo, pero decidí ignorar a Natsume y poner atención a lo que decía Jinno-sensei no quería que me regañara y quedara castigada.

Cuando vi ya se habían acabado las clases, vaya que se me había pasado rapido el día. En eso se me acerco Haku.

-Mikan tienes la tarde libre, porque pensé que podríamos ir a caminar un poco-

-lo siento Haku será en otra ocasión, es que ya tengo planes-vi decepción en sus ojos

-bueno será otro día- y dicho esto salió del salón

Yo también salí después de guardar mis cosas, me dirigí a mi dormitorio para dejar mis cosas. Cuando llegue fui a guardarlas y me puse a recoger lo que tenía mal tirado no quería llegar tan temprano al entrenamiento, cuando acabe volteé a ver el reloj. Bueno ya era hora de irse.

Me dirigía la bosque del sur y cuando llegue enfrente del edificio vi a Natsume esperándome.

-ya llegue-

-ven- lo seguí y nos adentramos adentro del bosque, en eso se paro y se voltio hacia mí.

-veamos si eres capaz de usar tus Alices-en eso me vi rodeada por llamas, las cuales subieron de intensidad. Me concentre y las anule.

-vaya nada mal- en eso vi como el suelo se congelaba a mis pies. Volteé y vi a Nobara. La cual me sonrió, luego una ráfaga de aire me pego. Hayate me sonrió también.

-veamos si eres capaz de vencer a Natsume, Nobara, Hayate y Hajime- me dijo Rui el cual iba acompañando de Persona y Luna.

Unos insectos se dirigieron a mí, me concentre y copie el Alice de Hayate y cree una ráfaga que los saco volando. Luego una bola de fuego se dirigió a mí, me concentre y la congele. Justo en eso una ráfaga me golpeo y salí volando.

-no te distraigas- me dijo Luna

La cual se encontraba enfrente de mí y puso una mano enfrente de mí, de repente sentí como me debilitaba. Trate de usar mi anulación pero no podía usarla. Diablos ahora que hago.

-para-susurre, Luna no me hizo caso. A lo lejos oí la voz de Rui

-Luna para la vas a matar-

-déjala ella debe de poder- dijo Hajime

-Persona por favor haz que pare- suplico Nobara

-Luna es suficiente- dijo Persona

Pero Luna no hacía caso, mire sus ojos y los vi salvajes, parece ser que Luna había perdido la razón.

-para- le volví a suplicar

-paraaaa-grite y puse una mano enfrente un resplandor apareció, cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí vi a Luna en el piso y a todos sorprendidos. Trate de pararme y lo logre, en eso sentí que mi mano sostenía algo, abrí mi puño y me encontré una piedra gris.

-que es esto- susurre

-es una piedra Alice- dijo Persona

Todos se sorprendieron, Luna abrió los ojos y se incorporo al verme con la piedra grito:

-devuélvemela-me miro con ojos asustados

Baje la mirada hacía la piedra, me acerque a Luna. Cerré los ojos y me concentre, al abrirlos vi como la piedra se dirigía a su pecho. Luna se aparto rapido de mí una vez que se la devolví. Todos me miraban con espanto, hasta Natsume. Persona fue el único que mantuvo la compostura.

-vaya Mikan me sorprendes eres bastante fuerte y peligrosa. Creo que ya es hora que hagas misiones como los demás. Ya te puedes ir a descansar, mañana ven conmigo. Tengo una misión para ti-luego se volteó a los demás-ustedes vengan conmigo, no acabamos de hablar la vez pasada-dicho esto se fue.

Los demás se despidieron de mi y lo siguieron, Luna mi miro feo y se fue. Natsume fue el último en irse.

-veo que eres fuerte. Pero eso no te va a funcionar en las misiones, tus Alices siguen siendo inestables y lo único que vas a lograr es fallar en la misión, además de que te debilitas muy rapido-fue lo único que me dijo y se fue.

De nuevo no había sorprendido a Natsume, además de que era obvio que no se acordaba que él y yo éramos amigos cuando éramos chicos.

Vi mi reloj de pulsera y decidí ir a ver a mi tío quería saber de una vez toda la verdad.

Me dirigí a la dirección, al llegar subí las escaleras hasta su despacho, cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta oí voces, decidí pegarme para escuchar pero no oí nada. Rendida toque la puerta. Las voces se callaron y adentro preguntaron

-¿Quién?-

-soy Mikan-

-ahorita voy-

Oí como se despedían y me aparte de la puerta cuando la abrieron. Vi como salía un hombre, el cual se voltio a verme y cuando lo hizo note su rostro era el de un niño.

-Mikan el es el director de primaria, mejor conocido como el "ESP"-me dijo mi tío

-es un gusto- hice una reverencia, el solo me miro y note que hacia una sonrisa maligna

-bueno me voy- dijo y se fue, lo seguí con la mirada, ese tipo me daba muy mala espina…

-Mikan entras-

-ya voy- entre y el cerro la puerta detrás de mí. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó me indico que me sentara en una silla enfrente de él

-bueno de que quieres hablar-

-quiero que me digas ¿Por qué cuando era chica usaba el apellido Yukihira? Y ¿Por qué ahora no?-

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviews!**

**Hasta luego**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews son la fuente de mi inspiración.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**

Me dirigí a la dirección, al llegar subí las escaleras hasta su despacho, cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta oí voces, decidí pegarme para escuchar pero no oí nada. Rendida toque la puerta. Las voces se callaron y adentro preguntaron

-¿Quién?-

-soy Mikan-

-ahorita voy-

Oí como se despedían y me aparte de la puerta cuando la abrieron. Vi como salía un hombre, el cual se voltio a verme y cuando lo hizo note su rostro era el de un niño.

-Mikan el es el director de primaria, mejor conocido como el "ESP"-me dijo mi tío

-es un gusto- hice una reverencia, el solo me miro y note que hacia una sonrisa maligna

-bueno me voy- dijo y se fue, lo seguí con la mirada, ese tipo me daba muy mala espina…

-Mikan entras-

-ya voy- entre y el cerro la puerta detrás de mí. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó me indico que me sentara en una silla enfrente de él

-bueno de que quieres hablar-

-quiero que me digas ¿Por qué cuando era chica usaba el apellido Yukihira? Y ¿Por qué ahora no?-

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Mi tío suspiro note que se ponía rígido, vi como de su escritorio sacaba un periódico el cual sostuvo en sus manos.

-bueno cuando eras chica tu madre decidió ponerte le apellido de tu padre, de hecho todo transcurrió bien tu madre y tu vivieron una vida tranquila, hasta que cumpliste los 7 años y se dieron cuenta los "Z" que tú eras una descendiente de los Yukihira. Estuvieron persiguiéndote a tu madre y a ti, hasta que tu madre vino a mí y me pidió que la ayudara y juntos planeamos esto…-me mostro el periódico, era un periódico ya viejo note que decía "Alice News" y luego leí el encabezado "muere la ultima descendiente de los Yukihira con su madre"

-después de fingir tu muerte y la de tu madre fue un caos, todos los Alices se volvieron locos sobre todo porque habían perdido a su Princesa. Tu madre y tu se fueron a vivir al campo durante 3 años funciono pero los "Z" se dieron cuenta que tu madre seguía vivía por lo tanto sospecharon que tu también seguías viva y bueno ya sabes lo que sucedió después-

-entonces para todos estoy muerta-lo mire

-si para todos Mikan Yukihira está muerta, los únicos que sabemos que estas viva son Persona y yo-

-ya veo por eso no te puedo decir tío-

-no te preocupes si te sale por ahí diremos que soy tu padrino y como solo tienes a tu abuelo me dices tío, ok- asentí

-otra pregunta ya se que soy la Princesa de los Alices pero que se supone que hago…-

-no me gustaría esconderte secretos pero hay cosas que tienen que seguir siendo secretos por tu seguridad. No te preocupes un día te diré la verdad acerca de ti. Hay algo más que me quieras preguntar-

-cuando era chica Natsume y yo éramos amigos verdad-

-si eran muy unidos hasta que él se mudo-

-bueno eso es todo, también me gustaría leer el artículo con más paciencia- me lo dio y lo tome- bueno hasta luego-me pare y justo cuando me iba me dijo:

-no te preocupes el si se acuerda de ti, solo que él cree lo que le hicimos creer que tu estas muerta-

-gracias tío nos vemos-

-nos vemos Mikan cuídate-

Cuando salí ya había oscurecido, quería pensar un poco por lo que me fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, guarde la noticia en mi bolsa luego la iba a leer. Justo cuando llegue al bosque enfrente del edificio de estrellas especiales vi una sombra sentada debajo de un árbol. Me acerque y la sombra se voltio.

-que haces aquí- reconocí esa voz como la de Natsume

-Natsume…-pregunte

-Sí que quieres-

-nada solo pasaba por aquí-me reí

-¿de dónde vienes?-

-oh fui a dar la vuelta por ahí-el solo me miro-bueno me voy tengo que ir hacer mi tarea, nos vemos- me despedí y me dirigí a los dormitorios.

**POV NATSUME**

Vi como lunares se iba hacia los dormitorios. Me pregunto donde rayos estaba, creí que ya se encontraba en su cuarto después del entrenamiento, la verdad es que es demasiado misteriosa. Aunque por alguna razón me recuerda a ella, son muy parecidas; igual de tontas, optimistas y tienen esa misma mirada, podría ser… Me puse una mano en la cabeza, rayos me estoy volviendo paroico, ella ya está muerta es imposible…

**FIN DE POV NATSUME **

**POV MIKAN**

Cuando llegue a mi habitación prendí la luz y me fui a duchar cuando acabe me fui a sentar a la sala y saque la noticia de mi bolsa y decidí leerla. La noticia decía lo siguiente:

"_Hoy jueves 31 de octubre de 2006 se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de Azumi-Yukihira Yuka y su hija Yukihira Mikan, en una casona perteneciente a la familia, aun se desconocen las causas de su muerte. Todos nos sentimos muy tristes por la pérdida, sobre todo de la última descendiente de los Yukihira, la pequeña princesa que contaba apenas con 7 años de edad. El funeral se llevara a cabo en las instalaciones de Gakuen Alice, ya que ahí se encuentra el tío y cuñado de las víctimas. Sus cuerpos serán enterrados en su cementerio. Familiares y amigos de las víctimas estarán presentes en el entierro._

_Se sospecha que su muerte fue encargada por la organización "Z" aunque no se tienen pruebas con certeza. _

_Todos nos sentimos devastados por su muerte, rogamos porque descansen en paz." _

Vaya que mi tío y mi madre habían hecho un gran trabajo, de hecho las fotos de los cadáveres demostraban un gran parecido conmigo y mi madre.

Me tire en el sofá y me lleve la noticia en mi cabeza, Natsume me tomo por muerta, como dice mi tío se acuerda de que fuimos amigos pero cree que estoy muerta por lo tanto no sabe quién soy yo…

Rayos estoy tan cansada no quiero pensar en eso, además de que mañana hay clases y en la tarde tengo que ir a mi primera misión.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Diablos voy a llegar tarde, todo porque me quede dormida en el sofá y no oí la alarma me cambie y me arregle. Como pude llegue a la cocina y me tome una porción de sangre. Me limpie y salí corriendo de mi habitación, corrí hacia el salón de clases. Cuando llegue suspire con alivio todavía no llegaba el profesor que bien, me dirigí donde están Hotaru y los demás.

-Ohio chicos-

-baka te quedaste de nuevo dormida verdad-me dijo con reproche Hotaru

-jeje si…-volteé hacia mi lugar y vi que Natsume ya había llegado estaba leyendo un manga a su lado estaba Ruka el cual estaba alimentando a su conejo. En eso entro el profesor, me sorprendí porque era Narumi-sensei.

-siéntense chicos-

Todos nos fuimos a sentar note que todos estaban serios y Narumi-sensei que suele estar alegre se encontraba serio, que diablos sucedía aquí.

-como todos saben hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la Princesa de los Alices, Mikan Yukihira. Por lo tanto como cada año vamos a ir a visitar el cementerio en su memoria-

Queee pensé adentro de mí un aniversario de mi muerte, me sentí con ganas de vomitar…

-ya saben todos lleven flores en su memoria. Nos veremos en una hora en el cementerio- y dicho esto se fue

Diablos no tenía ganas de ir a ver mi propio aniversario de muerte, pero no podía faltar…

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, no se olviden de dejar reviews.**

**Hasta luego, cuídense**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola!**

**Perdón por no actualizar rapido, estuve muy ocupada.**

**Bueno pero aquí estoy de regreso, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**

Todos nos fuimos a sentar note que todos estaban serios y Narumi-sensei que suele estar alegre se encontraba serio, que diablos sucedía aquí.

-como todos saben hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la Princesa de los Alices, Mikan Yukihira. Por lo tanto como cada año vamos a ir a visitar el cementerio en su memoria-

Queee pensé adentro de mí un aniversario de mi muerte, me sentí con ganas de vomitar…

-ya saben todos lleven flores en su memoria. Nos veremos en una hora en el cementerio- y dicho esto se fue

Diablos no tenía ganas de ir a ver mi propio aniversario de muerte, pero no podía faltar…

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**POV MIKAN**

Suspire y fui con Hotaru y los demás. Los cuales platicaban seriamente.

-hey Mikan- me dijo tímidamente linchou

-si-

-bueno quieres venir con nosotros a comprar las flores-me dijo linchou

-bueno yo no…-

-no puedes faltar es una falta de respeto hacia la Princesa- me interrumpió una enojada Sumiere

-me temo que es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Sumiere baka- me dijo seria Hotaru

-bueno esta bien-

-ven vamos- los seguí y atrás de nosotros venían todos junto con Ruka y Natsume.

Bajamos y llegamos al patio en donde había puestos con rosas y toda clase de flores. Vi como todos iban a los demás puestos, el único puesto vacio era el de los tulipanes rojos. Vi como Natsume se acercaba al puesto y compraba un tulipán rojo…

-Mikan ven si no vas alcanzar- me dijo linchou llevándome con el resto. Pero cuando llegue ya no había flores. Decidí ir al puesto de tulipanes rojos y compre uno. Me sentía extraña comprándome un tulipán, además de que al ver el tulipán me traía recuerdos de mi infancia…

-bueno chicos es hora de ir al cementerio- hablo Narumi-sensei por el micrófono.

Vi como todos se ponían a caminar, los seguí. Caminamos hacia el bosque oeste y lo atravesamos justo cuando me pregunte qué tan lejos estaba, apareció una cerca la cual abrieron y todos entramos. Había tumbas alrededor, justo en eso todos se pararon enfrente de una la cual era más grande que las demás. Cuando leí la inscripción me dio un escalofrió horrible ahí estaba mi nombre. Todos se arrodillaron ante la tumba, yo no encontré lugar por lo que me puse alado, cuando me arrodille vi una tumba a mi lado la cual estaba descuidada, me acerque y leí la inscripción. No podía creerlo era la tumba de mis padres, me agache y pase una mano sobre ella.

De repente sentí que alguien me miraba volteé y me encontré con los ojos de Natsume. Rápidamente me incorpore y vi como los demás iban poniendo flores ante la tumba. Entre la multitud vi a todos, excepto a mi tío.

-hey baka en que piensas- me grito Hotaru

-¿Por qué el director no está aquí?-

-ah bueno la Princesa es familiar del director. El director nunca esta presente en este evento ni siquiera estuvo en el entierro, supongo que se siente triste- me contesto Sumire

-oh-

-bueno vámonos Mikan- me dijeron

-adonde-

-al banquete que se va ofrecer en honor de la princesa- vi como todos se iban

-ahorita voy-

-no te tardes- fue lo único que dijeron.

Cuando vi que todos se habían ido me volteé a la tumba de mis padres y deposite el tulipán.

-espero que se encuentren juntos. Te extraño mamá…-lagrimas salían de mis ojos- se que no te conocí papa pero aun así te quiero.- puse una mano en el collar de mi madre y suspire

-¿Por qué lloras?- esa voz me volteé y lo vi ante mi estaba Natsume

-bueno ya me voy- pase a su lado corriendo, pero me detuvo

-suéltame…-forceje

-no, hasta que me digas. ¿Qué hacías en esa tumba y sobre todo porque dijiste mama y papa?

Trate de desviar la mirada pero sus ojos rojos me veían detenidamente…

* * *

**Siento que este capítulo este cortó pero así tiene que ser. Espero que les haiga gustado. Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, espero volver a oír de ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima, espero actualizar rapido.**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews son mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**En el capitulo pasado…**

-espero que se encuentren juntos. Te extraño mamá…-lagrimas salían de mis ojos- se que no te conocí papa pero aun así te quiero.- puse una mano en el collar de mi madre y suspire

-¿Por qué lloras?- esa voz me volteé y lo vi ante mi estaba Natsume

-bueno ya me voy- pase a su lado corriendo, pero me detuvo

-suéltame…-forceje

-no, hasta que me digas. ¿Qué hacías en esa tumba y sobre todo porque dijiste mama y papa?

Trate de desviar la mirada pero sus ojos rojos me veían detenidamente…

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

MIKAN POV

-bueno yo…- no podía decírselo

-te escucho- su mirada se volvió más intensa. Suspire y me arme de valor

-yo soy Mikan Yukihira. La princesa Alice- se sorprendió mucho

-eso es imposible tu estas muerta…- me miro espantado

-no lo estoy, todo fue una farsa que arreglaron mi tío y mi madre-

-no puedes ser tú…-

-pregúntame algo que solo Mikan Yukihira sepa-

-¿Cuál son tus flores favoritas?-

-el tulipán rojo- se quedo callado y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

El pobre no sabía que decir…

-está diciendo la verdad Hyuga- dijo una voz

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto Natsume

Esa voz yo la conocía era…

-¡Haku…!- dije

- si soy yo Mikan- la sombra camino mostrando a Haku

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y ¿tú que sabes?- pregunto enojado Natsume

-yo sé todo, Mikan Sakura es la Princesa-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte asustada

-yo sé todo de ti, pero a eso no vine, vine por algo- sonrió malignamente. No me digas que viene por la llave…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo irritado Natsume

-la llave de la estrella y la luna-Natsume se sorprendió

-eso no existe- dijo Natsume

-claro que existe, la tienes ante tus ojos- luego se volvió a mi-lo siento Mikan dame la llave y prometo que no te pasara nada-

-un minuto eres de los "Z"- le grite

-si soy uno de ellos, dame la llave y no sucederá nada-

-nunca lo hare-

-bueno no tengo opción, me caías bien además de que…- se me acerco y puso una mano en mi mejilla- eres muy linda…-

-déjala no la toques- grito enojado Natsume

-vaya conque celoso-levanto una ceja. En eso fue rodeado por llamas.

-polka vete de aquí yo me encargo de este tipo-

-pero y tu…-

-vete- me grito enojado. Hice lo que me dijo y corrí, mientras corría volteé y vi como se enfrentaban, Haku había logrado evitar sus llamas y estaba esquivando los ataques que le lanzaba Natsume. Me acorde que Haku tenía el Alice de agua por lo tanto apagaría las llamas de Natsume con facilidad. Vi como Natsume le lanzo una bola de fuego, Haku creo una barrera de agua y la evito. Vi la cara de sorpresa de Natsume.

-si Hyuga mi Alice es lo contrario al tuyo es agua-

Vi como Natsume se ponía pálido, a este paso que iban el no iba a poder contra él. No quería quedarme viendo tenía que ayudarlo...se me ocurrió una idea.

Ellos siguieron peleando mientras me acerque un poco y me concentre para usar mi Alice en el momento preciso y atacar. Haku golpeaba a Natsume y le lanzaba ataques, Natsume respondía de la misma manera, pero vi que se estaba cansando, cayo al piso y Haku se acerco a él

-vaya el gran Kuro Neko ha caído que mal ahora muere…- le lanzo un chorro de agua. Es el momento…

-pero que rayos paso- se pregunto Haku, ante él se encontraba congelada el agua.

-no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya-lo mire enojada

-maldita seas. Me la vas a pagar- sus ojos se volvieron salvajes y vi que de sus manos salían un gran poder y una gigante ola se dirigió a mí, me concentre y la anule.

-que…- se vio sorprendido-ese fue mi ataque más poderoso- dijo Haku

-enserio- me acerque a él y tendí mi mano hacia él. Su piedra Alice salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió a mí.

-devuélvemela- grito y se desmayo

-vámonos es nuestra oportunidad- me dijo Natsume y tomo mi mano y corrimos. No paramos hasta que llegamos al edificio de estrellas especiales.

-gracias- le dije-por defenderme-

-de nada- me miro fijamente, pero su mirada se volvió dulce y tierna…

-vaya ahí están- volteamos y vimos a Persona

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-se ha cambiado tu misión Mikan vas a ir acompañada de Natsume-

-cuando es la misión-

-en este momento vengan- nos dijo y lo seguimos…

* * *

**Vaya Natsume sabe la verdad que sucederá de ahora en adelante…**

**Nos vemos no se olviden de dejar reviews.**

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola **

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios son mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Comenzamos…**

**PD. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertencen.**

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**_

_**-vámonos es nuestra oportunidad- me dijo Natsume y tomo mi mano y corrimos. No paramos hasta que llegamos al edificio de estrellas especiales.**_

_**-gracias- le dije-por defenderme-**_

_**-de nada- me miro fijamente, pero su mirada se volvió dulce y tierna…**_

_**-vaya ahí están- volteamos y vimos a Persona**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte**_

_**-se ha cambiado tu misión Mikan vas a ir acompañada de Natsume-**_

_**-cuando es la misión-**_

_**-en este momento vengan- nos dijo y lo seguimos…**_

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**EN ALGUN LUGAR**

-ya está todo listo, jefe-

-espero que lo haigas hecho tal y como te dije-

-sí señor, todo está tal y como lo ordeno-

-ya te puedes retirar- el sujeto se inclino y salió. El hombre se encontraba en su escritorio, acariciando un pequeño tigre de bengala.

-espero que esos tontos haigan hecho todo tal y como les ordene si no lo juro que los mato- dijo enojado, luego volteó y vi el reloj.

-vaya pequeño Raja ya va hacer la hora será mejor que vayamos a nuestro puesto, no tardaran en venir nuestros invitados- sonrió y salió de la habitación

* * *

**POV NORMAL**

Mikan y Natsume siguieron a Persona el cual los llevo hacía el bosque sur donde se encuentra la sede de los puros. Cuando llegaron les dije que entraran y se sentaran en la sala principal.

-su misión es conseguir información acerca de los "Z" necesitamos saber qué es lo planean, van a tomar la memoria que se encuentra en la computadora central. Para ello entraran por la entrada trasera, en donde hay un gran pasillo síganlo hasta que lleguen a unas escaleras, suban y encontraran una puerta, adentro esta la computadora central, la memoria es azul, una vez que la tengan salgan de ahí lo más pronto posible no queremos que se den cuenta de su presencia. Te iba a enviar a ti sola Mikan pero es muy peligroso para ti por lo tanto Natsume te acompañara además de que Natsume se encargara de liderar la misión.-

-ok y hacia donde nos vamos a dirigir- pregunto Mikan

-a su cuartel general, se encuentra a las afueras de la academia por lo que serán llevados en coche lo más cercano que se pueda, después de eso ustedes son los que van a llegar hasta allá. Ahora vayan a cambiarse con su traje de misión- les tendió un traje. Los dos fueron a cambiarse. El traje de Natsume era una camiseta negra con mangas largas que le quedaba pegada, unos pantalones negros pegados, botas negras, chaqueta negra y guantes. El de Mikan era una blusa pegada de mangas largas, un short negros, unas calcetas que le llegaban a los muslos, unas botas negras, chaqueta negra y guantes. Los atuendos tenían mascaras la de Natsume era una máscara negra de gato y la de Mikan era un antifaz blanco con orejas de gato.

Una vez listos Persona les dijo que lo siguieran, los llevo a un hangar donde había un coche esperando por ellos, le indico a Mikan que se subiera y a Natsume le dijo que quería hablar con él.

**POV MIKAN**

Vi como Persona hablaba con Natsume, me pregunte que le estaría diciendo, vi que le tendió un pequeño objeto y Natsume se dirigió al coche y subió. En el camino estuvimos callados, hasta que Natsume rompió el silencio.

-cuando estemos en la misión nos debemos hablar con nuestros nombres de clave. Yo soy Kuro Neko y tu Shiro Neko, además de que vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, entendido- asentí

-¿Qué fue lo que te dio Persona?-

-un dispositivo de escape. Es para emergencias por lo tanto no lo vamos a usar- fue lo último que me dijo en el camino.

Paso el tiempo cuando el vehículo se paro y nos indico el conductor que ya habíamos llegado. Natsume fue el primero en bajar y yo lo seguí, me indico que me colocara el antifaz y él se puso su máscara de gato.

Nos encaminamos a un enorme edificio, Natsume se paro y me indico que lo siguiera y que hiciera todo lo que el hiciera. Juntos nos adentramos al edificio en silencio, el edificio me daba escalofríos, era muy antiguo. Entramos por una puerta trasera que encontramos abierta, estaba muy oscuro adentro seguimos caminando y la puerta nos llevo a un gran pasillo iluminado por hoguera, a lo lejos se oían voces y pasos acercándose a nosotros, Natsume y yo nos pegamos a contra un pilar y vimos como varios hombres de negro pasaban, salimos hasta que se vimos que se habían ido. Seguimos caminando y el pasillo parecía que no tenía salida. Justo cuando llegamos al final de pasillo había unas escaleras de caracol, subimos por ellas.

-ten cuidado al subir, los escalones están muy débiles-me advirtió, asentí y lo seguí.

Subimos las escaleras, llevábamos muchos escalones cuando vimos una puerta la cual Natsume abrió y entramos en ella. Adentro se encontraba una oficina había archivos por todos lados, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio con una computadora.

-espera aquí y haz guardia mientras yo busco la memoria- asentí y se dirigió a la computadora central, yo mientras hacia guardia en la puerta. Vi como Natsume abría cajones del escritorio y buscaba la memoria, con cada segundo que buscaba se me ponía la piel chinita, estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar, no me daba muy buena pinta estar aquí. Pero me concentre y vigile la entrada, pasaron otros minutos cuando Natsume se me acerco.

-ya esta vámonos-

Juntos volvimos a bajar las escaleras por donde estábamos, Natsume iba adelante y se veía muy relajado, supuse que era por todas las misiones que había hecho en su vida. Mientras bajábamos vi como se ponía un comunicador en la oreja y hablaba por él. Cuando acabo de hablar se lo quito y lo guardo.

-¿con quién hablabas?-

-con Persona para que nos recogiera-justo en eso llegamos al último escalón, me voltio a ver y me dedico una dulce mirada-ven vamos lo estas haciendo bien, no te preocupes ya mero llegamos y…- no acabo la frase y se quedo petrificado. Mire a su dirección y no podía creer enfrente de mí se encontraban muchos hombres de negro.

-están bajo arresto, no se muevan-

En eso todo sucedió demasiado rapido para mi mente Natsume los rodeo con llamas de fuego, los hombres de negro se precipitaron contra él, Natsume luchaba ferozmente contra ellos, a mi alrededor aparecieron hombres de negro, los cuales se lanzaron contra mí. Los golpe y también los rodeé con fuego, justo cuando creí que me había librado de ellos aparecieron más. Pelee con todas mis fuerzas, copie varios Alices que me acordaba y los uses contra ellos; hielo, viento, agua, fuego, control de insectos y robo de almas. Al final pude vencerlos a todos, respire con dificultad y tosí. Me lleve una mano a la boca y vi sangre, en ella, seguí tosiendo no sé que me sucedía y sentí que no podía respirar bien. Mi vista se torno borrosa, vi a Natsume como acababa con los hombres y se acercaba a mí me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por el pasillo, el cual ardía en llamas y en el piso se encontraban hombres negros. Corrimos, justo cuando vimos la puerta nos dirigimos a ella, pero Natsume la intento abrir y estaba cerrada.

-mierda-murmuro, soltó mi mano, vi como intentaba abrirla, la golpeaba y quemo la cerradura, pero por más que lo hacía no se quemaba, pero él siguió quemándola. Justo cuando la cerradura cayó al piso quemada, se voltio a mi, pero su mirada se torno en terror. Me volteé y me encontré con un hombre alto, cabello blanco y ojos grises, el cual tenía atrás a muchos hombres de negro, dirigió su mano hacía mí. Yo estaba petrificada para hacer algo…

-no la toques….- y Natsume me empujo y tomo la mano del hombre.

-ahhh- vi como Natsume se retorcía de dolor

-Nat…Kuro Neko-grite

El se incorporo con dolor y se puso enfrente de mi…

-vaya que lindo, así que te vas a arriesgar por ella- y vi como hizo un movimiento con la mano, causando que Natsume gritara de dolor.

-que patético me das sueño, encárguense de él-se dirigió a los hombres de negro- yo me encargo de la chica…- no acabo cuando Natsume le lanzo una bola de fuego que lo mando volando.

Los hombres de negro se dirigieron a Natsume, corriendo, para acabar con él. Natsume tomo mi mano y me puso un pequeño objeto.

-tómalo y vete de aquí-

-estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar…- se quito su máscara y se acerco a mí. En eso sentí sus labios contra los míos y luego se aparto y junto su frente con la mía

-Mikan vete- me miro con dulzura, lagrimas rodaron de mis ojos

-no Natsume…-solloce, el me acaricio la mejilla

-vete, te prometo que nos vamos a volver a ver-

-lo prometes- lo mire a los ojos

-sí, lo prometo- me sonrió

Yo le sonreí y tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso con pasión y nos separamos. Tomo mis manos y apretó el botón del dispositivo.

-Natsume…- vi como todo se tornaba borroso

-te quiero Mikan- fue lo último que oí antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de dejar reviews!**

**Hasta luego **

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola!**

**Gomen!**

**Lamento la tardanza! Ahora si tenía muchas cosas que hacer se me junto todo. Se que me quieren matar por la espera. Pero aquí estoy de regreso.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Comenzamos**

**P.D. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO…**_

_**Los hombres de negro se dirigieron a Natsume, corriendo, para acabar con él. Natsume tomo mi mano y me puso un pequeño objeto.**_

_**-tómalo y vete de aquí-**_

_**-estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar…- se quito su máscara y se acerco a mí. En eso sentí sus labios contra los míos y luego se aparto y junto su frente con la mía**_

_**-Mikan vete- me miro con dulzura, lagrimas rodaron de mis ojos**_

_**-no Natsume…-solloce, el me acaricio la mejilla**_

_**-vete, te prometo que nos vamos a volver a ver-**_

_**-lo prometes- lo mire a los ojos**_

_**-sí, lo prometo- me sonrió**_

_**Yo le sonreí y tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso con pasión y nos separamos. Tomo mis manos y apretó el botón del dispositivo.**_

_**-Natsume…- vi como todo se tornaba borroso**_

_**-te quiero Mikan- fue lo último que oí antes de desaparecer.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

**POV MIKAN**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación blanca, moví mi mano y encontró un tubo de suero, oí un piteo de una maquina, me incorpore. Al hacerlo sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

-Mikan despertaste- volteé mi mirada y me encontré con mi tío, no estaba solo a su lado se encontraba Persona.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-en el hospital de la Academia- me contesto mi tío

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-te encontramos tirada cercas de la sede de los puros-

-¿Cómo…?-

-se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero dinos exactamente lo que sucedió-me interrumpió Persona

-bueno me acuerdo que estábamos en la misión, todo iba bien. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida fuimos rodeados de hombres de negro, los cuales no empezaron a atacar. Logramos vencerlos pero en eso apareció un tipo de cabello blanco me iba a atacar pero Natsume me protegió, me dio el dispositivo para teletransportarme me dijo que me fuera, no me quería ir por lo tanto el apretó el botón y en eso todo desapareció- al terminar de contar sentí un dolor en mi corazón.

Vi como los dos se miraban a los ojos y asentían

-hoy mismo serás dada de alta e iras a clase, como si nada hubiera pasado…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?- interrumpí a mi tío

-3 días-

-¡enserio!-

-si te encontramos tirada y te trajimos al hospital-

-¿pero porque me desmaye?-

-estabas muy agotada, usaste tu Alice mucho y como tu poder no esta completo. Toma demasiado tu energía vital y por eso te desmayaste-

-entonces si lo quitara el sello no me agotaría tanto al usar mi poder-

-Mikan no es momento para hablar-me tendió mi uniforme-vístete para que vayas a clase. No te preocupes ya dimos una excusa de tu ausencia. Dijimos que te dio fiebre y prohibimos que te visitaran- dijo mi tío serio-será mejor que nos vayamos Persona- el asintió

Justo cuando se iban, decidí preguntarles lo que me rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta Natsume?- se voltearon a ver

-Mikan…como te dije en otro momento habla….-

-no hay otro momento quiero la verdad-lo interrumpí

Mi tío miro a Persona el asintió, se volteo a verme y con calma dijo

-no ha regresado. Persona mando gente a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron, durante tu desmayo lo estuvimos buscando pero no lo encontramos. Tenemos dos teorías aunque la segunda es la más aceptable; que lo capturaron o que está muerto- me miro triste y se fue. Persona me miro con compresión

-no te sientas culpable yo le ordene que te protegiera con su vida si era necesario-cuando dijo eso me sentí peor. Por mi culpa Natsume…

-tranquila no te eches la culpa. Confía en él es fuerte y podrá regresar- dicho esto se fue.

En eso vino una enfermera a desconectarme, me ayudo a incorporarme. Cuando puse un pie sentí mis piernas de gelatina no dejaban de temblarme, la enfermera me ayudo a ir al baño. Me baño y me vistió, hasta me cepillo el pelo. Cuando se fue le di las gracias y me dirigí al salón. En el camino mis pies me dejaron de temblar y pude caminar bien.

No podía dejar de pensar en él y sobre todo en lo último que me dijo. No podía creer que apenas me di cuenta de que realmente lo amo…¿Qué tal si nunca vuelve?...no Mikan no pierdas la esperanza el te prometió que regresaría, además como dice Persona es fuerte y el solo sabrá como regresar…

No me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la puerta del salón, la abrí y dentro todos me miraron. Los primeros en acercarse a mi fueron Linchou, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru y Ruka

-Mikan-chan que bien que viniste, estábamos preocupados por ti-dijo linchou

-sobre todo que por órdenes del director no te pudimos ir a ver- dijo Anna

-pero lo que importa es que estas de regreso-sonrió Nonoko

-si no se preocupen ya me siento bien- sonreí y sentí la mirada de Hotaru la cual me miraba sería

-baka en la comida hablamos- dijo Hotaru antes de irse acompañada de Ruka

-hey chicos porque Hotaru y Ruka están tan juntos-les pregunte

-no sabes, Ruka se le declaro a Hotaru y están saliendo-

-ohh! Enserio- grite asombrada, ellos asintieron

-oigan chicos no se les hace raro que Natsume-kun no haiga venido a clases- exclamo Sumire la cual acababa de acercarse

-si ahora que lo dices no ha venido desde hace 3 días-

-creen que le sucedió algo-

-no creo, ya saben que los puros los mandan a misiones, tal vez a Natsume lo mandaron-

-si es lo más probable- en eso entro el profesor y todos se fueron a sentar.

Yo me dirigí a mi lugar y me senté a mi lado el lugar estaba vacio sentí cierta tristeza al saber que él no estaba a mi lado. También me sentía culpable al saber que los demás no tenían idea de donde estaba Natsume. Aunque de cierta manera prefería que no supieran lo que le había pasado tal vez me echarían en cara que no hice nada para salvarlo.

Las clases transcurrieron rapido, la verdad es que no puse atención mi mente estaba pensando en las últimas palabras que dijo Natsume. Me di cuenta que era la comida cuando Hotaru vino a mi lugar.

-nos vamos-

-si-

Me sorprendí cuando vi que Ruka nos acompañaba, bajamos y nos dirigimos al bosque, cuando llegamos. Hotaru y Ruka se voltearon a ver y asintieron

-Mikan sabemos lo que realmente sucedió-iba a decir algo pero Ruka me interrumpió

-escucha, no te tienes que sentir culpable, Natsume se sacrifico por ti porque te quiere. Además que el va lograr regresar no importa que se tarde. No importa en que lugar estes él siempre te va encontrar-

-no te preocupes si se llegan a enterar los demás y te culpen, nosotros te vamos apoyar- continuo Hotaru- además si necesitas en hombro en el cual llorar no dudes en venir conmigo yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote- me tomo de la mano

-yo también te voy apoyar Sakura- Ruka sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Hotaru

-los dos siempres vamos a hacer tus amigos y estaremos a tu lado para siempre- concluyo Hotaru-aunque seas una baka- por primera vez vi como Hotaru sonreí.

Sonreí y los tres nos reímos. Me sentía feliz porque sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

Ring ring se oyó un teléfono, me lleve una mano a la bolsa y vi que mi teléfono vibraba, conteste

-alo-

-Sakura Mikan será mejor que vengas a la sede de los puros-

-¿Quién es?-

-soy Luna- y colgó

-que sucede Sakura-

-tengo que ir con los puros. Nos vemos chicos- y me dirigí al bosque del sur.

Corrí y pregunte que diablos quería Luna. Cuando llegue vi afuera a Luna la cual me esperaba sola, al verme me indico que la siguiera nos internamos en lo profundo del bosque, en eso paro y volteó a verme.

-para que me…-no pude acabar la frase cuando sentí un golpe en la cara, el cual me derribo al piso, me incorpore

-porque me pegas que te pasa-

Su mirada estaba llena de furia, me volvió a golpear y caí al piso, se acerco a mí y me pateo el estomago.

-pasa que Natsume está muerto por tu culpa. Sabía que no tenías que ir a esa misión, le dije a Persona pero no me hizo caso. Tu no sirves para esto-me volvió a patear y me tomo del cabello-esto no hubiera pasado si estuvieras muerta como debe de ser-

-¿a qué te refieres?- gemí de dolor

-se que tu eres la gran Mikan Yukihira-la mire sorprendida-sorprendida verdad. Claro alguien por ahí me lo contó. Sabes no sé porque te tienen tanta devoción si eras débil, eres patética. Tu no mereces ser la princesa, además de que estas engañando a las personas- levanto mi rostro y me hacia daño con sus uñas-escúchame bien te advertí que te mantuvieras apartada de Natsume, pero no hiciste caso ahora sufre las consecuencias me voy a encargar de que el teatro que tu tío y tu montaron se les venga encima- me aventó contra el árbol.

Se acerco y puso una mano en mi frente, sentí como me succionaban la vida. Luna se reí locamente, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, sentía que se me iba la vida…

-Luna ya es suficiente- dijo una voz que reconocí

Luna volteó y me soltó a lo lejos vi una silueta que se acercaba, la reconocí inmediatamente.

-Haku- murmure

-si Mikan soy yo-sonrió maliciosamente

-Haku yo…-replico Luna

-se que la quieres matar, pero paciencia todo a su tiempo. Vamos dejemos que sufra un poco-dicho esto Luna me dedico una última mirada asesina y se acerco a lado de Haku. Y cuando vi habían desaparecido.

En eso oí un trueno y empezaron a caer gotas de agua que tornaron en un chubasco. Me incorpore como pude empecé a caminar pero me sentía muy débil. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las palabras de Luna, no me fije y tropecé con una piedra, caí de boca y me golpee. Sentí un sabor metálico en mi boca, no lo tome en cuenta. Sabía que todo era mi culpa tal y como dijo Luna. Ya no tenía esperanzas de que volviera, mi tío había dicho también que lo más probable es que estaba muerto. Y todo por mi culpa…lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. No podía estar muerto, tenía que tener fe en él.

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NORMAL**

Mikan se quedo ahí bajo la lluvia hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras en afueras de la Academia.

Unos hombres se encontraban hablando con otro.

-no opuso ninguna resistencia-

-no señor, fue muy fácil-

-ok pero no lo pierdan de vista y asegúrense que todo vaya tal como lo planeamos. Ya te puedes retirar- el hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue

-ya llego la hora Sakura Mikan que nos veamos. Pero soy tan generoso que te voy a dar una pequeña sorpresa antes de nuestro encuentro- sonrió

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado. No se olviden de dejar reviews.**

**También agradezco a todos por sus reviews y seguir mi historia**

**Nos vemos **

**Atte. Rumi dark star**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola**

**Perdón por la espera pero tenía cosas que hacer además que no tuve luz y tuve mi momento de no saber que más escribir…**

**Bueno espero que les guste agradezco por lo que comentan y siguen mi historia.**

**Este capítulo está dedicada a todos mis lectores;)**

**Comenzamos…**

* * *

**P.D. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen solo la trama y historia.**

**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO**

**En eso oí un trueno y empezaron a caer gotas de agua que tornaron en un chubasco. Me incorpore como pude empecé a caminar pero me sentía muy débil. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las palabras de Luna, no me fije y tropecé con una piedra, caí de boca y me golpee. Sentí un sabor metálico en mi boca, no lo tome en cuenta. Sabía que todo era mi culpa tal y como dijo Luna. Ya no tenía esperanzas de que volviera, mi tío había dicho también que lo más probable es que estaba muerto. Y todo por mi culpa…lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. No podía estar muerto, tenía que tener fe en él. **

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

_**Días después…**_

**POV MIKAN**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Luna. Desde ese momento mi estadía en la academia ha sido un infierno…

Luna cumplió su promesa no sé realmente como esparció el rumor de la muerte de Natsume. Ahora todos me odian y creen que yo tuve la culpa. Al día siguiente del ataque de Luna, todos me ignoraban en clase, los únicos que me hablaban eran Hotaru y Ruka. Después de ese me dirigía a mi habitación cuando vi a casi toda la escuela reunida, me empezaron a lanzar piedras, me atacaban y me gritaban asesina. Solo fue ese día pero los días siguientes me ignoraban y si pasaba a su lado me volteaban a ver feo.

Hoy decidí no ir a clases, no soporto que me traten así, no solo ellos también los puros me tratan así. Sobre todo Youichi se enojo conmigo es el más enojado de todos, los demás solo me ignoran.

-Mikan tenemos que ir a clases- oí la voz de Hotaru proveniente de la puerta

No conteste, esperaba que se fuera. De repente oí un golpe en mi puerta cuando volteé vi a Hotaru con su súper bakuza y la puerta tirada a su lado.

-Hotaru- se acerco hacía mí y me tomo de la mano

-vamos demuéstrales que no te vas a esconder por una tontería-

-pero Hotaru…-

-nada de peros-me interrumpió-yo te voy a apoyar y no te preocupes son todos bakas por tratarte así-me sonrió

-gracias Hotaru- sonreí y juntas salimos para dirigirnos a clases. En el camino íbamos corriendo para no llegar tarde, mientras caminábamos sentí que alguien me miraba.

Cuando llegamos al salón todos me lanzaron miradas asesinas, Ruka nos esperaba y el y Hotaru se sonrieron.

-vamos no sean timidos- les dije-ya se lo que hay entre ustedes dos- le sonreí pícaramente. Ruka se sonrojo

-quien te dijo Sakura-

-por ahí me entere-sonreímos y en eso entro el profesor y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares.

-chicos se que ya se enteraron de la muerte de su compañero Natsume-dije tristemente

Mi estomago se revolvió. No podía ser…

-se que están confundidos nosotros también ayer encontramos su cuerpo. Hoy será su funeral en la tarde por favor no falten, bueno continuemos con las clases- y se puso a escribir algo en la pizarra

No Natsume no puede estar…

No eso no es cierto.

Natsume…

-Sakura estas bien- me dijo a mi lado Ruka preocupado

-si solo me sorprendí- le sonreí

-no es necesario que finjas conmigo Mikan. No te preocupes nada de lo que dicen es verdad solo son mentiras, Natsume nunca…-

-déjalo Ruka el está muerta lo tenemos que aceptar-lo interrumpí.

Me pare y todos me voltearon, no me importo y salí corriendo. Corrí hasta que llegue al bosque en el cual me interne.

Ahí me senté y deje que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

**FIN DE POV MIKAN**

**POV NORMAL**

**En la organización "Z"**

Por otro lado en la organización de los "Z" se encontraba un hombre mirando por la ventana, miro su reloj y sonrió.

-parece que ya va hacer hora- se acerco a un teléfono y marco un numero

-sáquenlo es hora- y colgó

-lo que te espera Sakura Mikan- y se rio

En eso sonó el teléfono del hombre

-bueno- contesto-oh eres tú, espero que estes en tu puesto…-

-ok ya sabes que tienes que hacer, no quiero equivocaciones entiendes-

-la chica a cooperado-espero la respuesta-más le vale seguir nuestras ordenes o ya sabe lo que le espera-

-no te preocupes ya mande a sacarlo, llegara en unos minutos-una sombra apareció en la puerta- Bueno si eso es todo tengo que colgar- y colgó.

-te estaba esperando-

-es hora señor-

-si ya llego el momento. Después de varios años de planeación mi venganza será realizada-

-señor no cree que es demasiado pronto para actuar…-

-cállate no te pedí tu opinión-

-señor no hay que subestimarlos son fuertes…-

-si lo sé pero están muy distraídos y ocupados y no se esperan nuestra visita. Además de que la Academia ha ocultado nuestra existencia a sus alumnos los únicos que saben de nosotros son los puros. Pero dudo que ellos sospechen de nosotros-

-bueno señor para que me necesita-

-necesito que me lleves a la cueva. También rectifica con los otros su objetivo, ya sabes que tienes que hacer una vez que la tengas-

-si señor se la tengo que llevar a usted-

-eso es todo ve a poner en marcha mi coche- dicho esto el hombre se inclino y salió

-ahora si les daré una lección, para que aprendan que fue lo que sentí al ser desterrado y tener que esconderme todo este tiempo- se puso una máscara-es hora espero que todos muerdan tu anzuelo hermanito-

**FIN DE POV NORMAL**

**POV MIKAN**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que oí la voz de Hotaru y Ruka.

-Mikan…-

-déjenme-

-ya te hemos dejado suficiente tiempo sola-

-de hecho está a punto de comenzar el…funeral-

-¡que apoco ya ha pasado mucho tiempo!-

-no baka lo adelantaron-

-¿Por qué?-

-nadie lo sabe-

-bueno vamos-

-no quiero ir chicos. Enserio- los mire con ojos suplicantes

-te entendemos pero tenemos que estar todos…-

-Ruka-lo interrumpió Hotaru el asintió-bueno no te podemos obligar así que nos vamos. Si cambias de opinión te estaremos esperando- y se marcharon.

No Mikan no te puedes deprimir tienes que ser fuerte…

No podía olvidarlo, no se porque no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el antes. La vida es tan cruel tienes que perder a alguien para darte cuenta lo especial que es para ti. Suspire, no será mejor que vaya.

Me pare y comencé a caminar, tengo que demostrarles a todos que soy fuerte y que no soy débil como ellos piensan.

Conforme me acerca al cementerio oí gritos. Un minuto gritos. Corrí, pase la cerca y las tumbas en eso vi todo en llamas, todos corrían por todos lados. De repente pise algo y cuando me agache vi una mano. Retrocedí y en eso oí una voz.

-mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la voz, la cual por alguna razón se me hacia familiar. Me volteé y vi a un sujeto vestido de negro y con un antifaz que le tapaba los ojos.

Desvaino una espada y me ataco, apenas la pude esquivar, volvió a atacar, salte y la esquive, pero al hacerlo me tropecé y caí. Me incorpore y cuando lo iba atacar con mi Alice unas cadenas me aprisionaron, trate de quitarlas con mis Alices pero no podía, forceje y el sujeto rio.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me atacas?

-no te acuerdas de mi-se llevo una mano al antifaz y se lo quito.

-no esto es una alucinación- dije no podía ser cierto…

-soy Natsume- y esos ojos carmesís se posaron en mi pero tenían un extraño aro blanco alrededor…

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado. **

**No olviden de dejar reviews son mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Hasta luego**

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola!**

**Ahora si lamento la verdad la tardanza en publicar pero mi mamá me castigo y me prohibió escribir y apenas este fin de semana me levanto el castigo.**

**Además ya estoy en exámenes por lo tanto no se preocupen si no publico rapido, por nada del mundo voy a dejar esta historia y mucho menos en estos momentos que se están descubriendo nuevos misterios y que la historia está llegando a su fin!**

**Bueno comenzamos…**

**P.D. Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO PASADO….**_

_**Me pare y comencé a caminar, tengo que demostrarles a todos que soy fuerte y que no soy débil como ellos piensan.**_

_**Conforme me acerca al cementerio oí gritos. Un minuto gritos. Corrí, pase la cerca y las tumbas en eso vi todo en llamas, todos corrían por todos lados. De repente pise algo y cuando me agache vi una mano. Retrocedí y en eso oí una voz.**_

_**-mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la voz, la cual por alguna razón se me hacia familiar. Me volteé y vi a un sujeto vestido de negro y con un antifaz que le tapaba los ojos.**_

_**Desvaino una espada y me ataco, apenas la pude esquivar, volvió a atacar, salte y la esquive, pero al hacerlo me tropecé y caí. Me incorpore y cuando lo iba atacar con mi Alice unas cadenas me aprisionaron, trate de quitarlas con mis Alices pero no podía, forceje y el sujeto rio.**_

_**-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me atacas?**_

_**-no te acuerdas de mi-se llevo una mano al antifaz y se lo quito.**_

_**-no esto es una alucinación- dije no podía ser cierto…**_

_**-soy Natsume- y esos ojos carmesís se posaron en mi pero tenían un extraño aro blanco alrededor…**_

* * *

Capítulo 35

POV MIKAN

No podía creer que él estaba vivo todos habían dicho que estaba muerto y que habían encontrado su cuerpo. Pero estaban equivocados lo tenía enfrente de mí y me estaba atacando, además me di cuenta que tenía un extraño aro blanco alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te sucedió en los ojos?-

-no sé de qué me hablas- me miro serio

-tienes un aro blanco alrededor de tus pupilas-

El no me contesto solo me miraba fijamente, yo mientras trataba de quitarme las cadenas pero cada movimiento que hacia las cadenas me apretaban más.

-¿Por qué atacaste la academia?-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro que lo es- le grite.

Las cadenas se me hundieron más lance un pequeño gemido.

-tú no eres así- murmure

El solo me miraba fríamente, era como si no me reconociera del todo, además de que sus ojos parecían vacios como si estuviera controlado…

En eso se me acerco, alzo mi rostro hacia su cara y me forzó a verlo a los ojos.

-si no quieres morir, entrégame la llave-

-nunca lo hare-lo mire seriamente él solo suspiro y me soltó

-bueno entonces será por las malas-

Alzo la mano y las cadenas me liberaron, solté una exhalación la verdad es que ya me costaba respirar, me revise mi cuerpo y fue un error porque nunca vi venir el golpe, solo lo sentí cuando me había golpeado caí al piso.

-parece que nunca aprendes, no te distraigas- me dijo se acerco y me pateo en las costillas, lancé un gemido.

POV NORMAL

Mientras con el director de la sección Preparatoria, se encontraba hablando con Persona.

-no se preocupe he mandado mis refuerzos a buscarla-

-espero que la encuentren pronto antes que él la encuentre-dijo el director preocupado

-se refiere a…-

-si a él-

-pero esta completamente seguro que sea él-lo miro Persona

-si es él no hay nadie menos que él que sienta un gran odio hacia nosotros-

En eso se oyó un ruido proveniente de un teléfono, Persona lo saco y contesto.

-bueno, ya la encontraron-

-ok, sigan buscándola-

-¡que enserio que es él!-la cara de Persona se puso seria y preocupada

-bueno ya sabes que tienen que hacer-

-ok, avísame si la encuentran- y colgó

-¿Qué paso Rei?-

-al parecer tienen de su lado a los humanos-

-¡¿cómo es posible?!-

-no sé y dijeron que son poderosas las armas que usan-

-vaya así que lo encontró- murmuro el director

-¿Qué encontró?-

-una mina de piedras Xexius-

-¡piedra Xexius!-

-si una piedra capaz de matarnos ya que absorbe nuestros poderes, los cuales nos permiten vivir. Con solo estar cercas de ellas nos debilitamos-dijo serio el director

-creí que era una leyenda-murmuro Persona

-todos creen eso, pero al parecer él descubrió la manera de usarlas como armas-

-hay otra cosa que no le he dicho director-

-que pasa-

-al parecer tienen de su lado a Natsume-

-¡Natsume!-

-si al parecer lo que dicen nuestros informes esta bajo su control-

-vaya ahora si estamos en una muy mala posición. Tienen un Alice capaz de controlar a los demás-

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?-

-encárgate de ver quién es el Alice y destrúyelo, además avisa a todos que vayan al refugio-

-usted director a donde piensa ir-

-tengo que ir a un lado donde sospecho que él va estar y donde se desarrollara todo-

Mientras Mikan corría apresuradamente, no sabía a donde se dirigía en lo único que pensaba era en huir. Se detuvo para ver en donde se encontraba, ante sus ojos se encontraban alumnos peleando con personas que sostenían unas pequeñas pistolas y espadas. Presintió que esas armas no eran comunes, ya que cada persona que era derribada por ellas no se paraba del suelo, se espanto ya que a su alrededor olía a sangre y sudor. En eso alguien la jalo del brazo, ella reacciono y lo ataco, se volteó y vio a Nobara en el piso.

-Nobara, lo siento- Mikan se apresuro a ayudarla

-vaya bienvenida- Mikan alzo la vista y se encontró con Rui y Youichi

-chicos que bien que se encuentran a salvo…-

-Mikan será mejor que te saquemos de aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Persona nos ordeno que era peligroso que estuvieras aquí, te tenemos que llevar al refugio-

-pero ustedes van estar conmigo verdad- los tres se voltearon a ver Youichi negó con la cabeza

-lo siento Mikan-chan pero Persona solo nos ordeno llevarte ahí y nosotros tenemos que regresar a proteger a todos- murmuro Nobara

-pero porque- los miro Mikan

-es nuestra obligación como Puros- dijo el pequeño Youichi

-pero yo también soy un puro como ustedes-

-si lo sabemos Mikan pero Persona no los ordeno, se que estas confundida nosotros también no sabemos porque Persona nos ordeno protegerte-dijo Rui seriamente

Mikan bajo la mirada y susurro

-vaya lo entiendo es porque soy la princesa-

-¿princesa?- murmuran los tres

-si yo soy la princesa, Mikan Yukihira- los miro sería

-no tienes que…-

-estar muerta- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-si mi muerte fue una farsa hecha por mi tío y mi madre-

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos y no dijeron nada, simplemente no podían creerlo.

-chicos se que les ordenaron llevarme al refugio pero hay algo que tengo que hacer para poner fin a esto-

-Mikan…-murmuro Nobara

-no se preocupen no estarán desobedeciendo a Persona, ustedes fingirán que no me encontraron-

-pero y tú- pregunto Youichi

-yo tengo que encargarme de algo antes de ir al refugio-

Los tres se miraron pero al final asintieron.

-está bien, pero solo será por esta vez-dijo Rui

Mikan les sonrió y corrió hacia la entrada de la academia, la cual ya estaba destruida. Mikan sabía lo que tenía que hacer, apretó su collar y cerró los ojos ya que tenía que concentrarse lo suficiente y se teletransporto hacia la cueva.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un claro de un bosque, a su alrededor todo estaba en silencio una neblina cubría por completo el bosque, camino hacia adelante y ahí estaba la cueva, la cual era una estructura con piedras alrededor y se encontraba en una pequeña colina, dio un paso hacia adelante y justo cuando la iba a tocar oyó una voz.

-no esperaba verte aquí-

Mikan se volteó y vio a un hombre, alto de cabellos cafés, usaba un antifaz, llevaba un traje completamente negro y una capa negra.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?- dijo Mikan

- vaya no tienes que ser tan grosera-rio el hombre- no te voy a hacer daño, claro si cooperas tal vez te permita unirte a mí-

-porque tendría que hacerle caso a alguien que ni siquiera conozco-

-oh sí que descortés soy contigo, no me he presentado adecuadamente-

El hombre se llevo una mano hacia la cara y se retiro la máscara, Mikan lo miro asustada.

-usted… es….-tartamudeo, Mikan lo había reconocido puede que no lo hubiera conocido pero lo había visto en fotos y no había cambiado mucho.

-si soy yo tu padre Izumi Yukihira- sonrió- es un gusto en conocerte al fin-

* * *

**Oh! 0**

**Ahora sí que se le armo a Mikan….**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Agradezco a todos los reviewers del capítulo 34:**

**-Guest**

**-Natsume Hyuuga-KuroNeko **

**-Mikanynatsume 15**

**-sheblunar**

**Y a todos los que han leído la historia y le han agregado a sus favoritos y la siguen**

**Nos vemos**

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola!**

**Lamento la espera pero apenas acabe mis exámenes además de que estuve ocupada, pero ya estoy de regreso. Así que comenzamos…**

**P. D. los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

* * *

**EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO…**

**Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un claro de un bosque, a su alrededor todo estaba en silencio una neblina cubría por completo el bosque, camino hacia adelante y ahí estaba la cueva, la cual era una estructura con piedras alrededor y se encontraba en una pequeña colina, dio un paso hacia adelante y justo cuando la iba a tocar oyó una voz.**

**-no esperaba verte aquí-**

**Mikan se volteó y vio a un hombre, alto de cabellos cafés, usaba un antifaz, llevaba un traje completamente negro y una capa negra.**

**-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?- dijo Mikan**

**- vaya no tienes que ser tan grosera-rio el hombre- no te voy a hacer daño, claro si cooperas tal vez te permita unirte a mí-**

**-porque tendría que hacerle caso a alguien que ni siquiera conozco- **

**-oh sí que descortés soy contigo, no me he presentado adecuadamente-**

**El hombre se llevo una mano hacia la cara y se retiro la máscara, Mikan lo miro asustada.**

**-usted… es….-tartamudeo, Mikan lo había reconocido puede que no lo hubiera conocido pero lo había visto en fotos y no había cambiado mucho.**

**-si soy yo tu padre Izumi Yukihira- sonrió- es un gusto en conocerte al fin-**

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

POV MIKAN

Recuerdo que cuando era chica un día llegue llorando mi madre me consoló y me pregunto porque lloraba yo solo le dije que fue porque en la escuela había sido el día del padre y los papas de todos mis compañeros habían ido a verlos y yo me había sentido triste. Ella solo me sonrió se paro y fue hacia su cuarto en donde tardo un rato en salir, cuando salió traía en sus manos una foto me la tendió y me dijo que ese era mi padre, agarre la foto y la mire en ella había un hombre joven de cabellos rubios, ojos color azul y sonreía, le pregunte porque no vivía con nosotros ella me dijo que antes de que naciera mi padre tuvo un accidente y murió, le pregunte acerca de cómo era él, ella me dijo que era gentil, cariñoso, guapo y lo que lo más lo caracterizaba es que era un hombre lleno de felicidad y con tan solo estar cercas de ti te sentías segura y protegida.

Yo siempre deseé haberlo conocido pero parece que mi deseo se cumplió de verdad mi padre se encontraba justo enfrente de mí, lucia tal y como estaba en la foto lo único que cambio es que ahora su cabello era café y no sonreía de una manera dulce sino siniestra.

-vaya tengo entendido que eres una persona muy habladora pero no has dicho nada todo estos minutos- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-pero tu estas…-susurre

-muerto- concluyo mi frase-eso fue lo que les hice creer a todos-

-entonces porque nunca nos dijiste a mi madre y a mí que estabas vivo-lo mire a los ojos él se quedo callado, apreté mi mano, suspire y proseguí

-todos estos años mi madre lloro tu muerte no sabes cuánto daño le dio tu muerte. Puede que nunca me mostrara cuanto sufría pero yo lo sabía y tú mientras tanto andabas por ahí vivo haciendo no se qué cosas-

-Mikan las cosas no son así…-

-claro que lo son- lo interrumpí, sentí como las lagrimas caían por mí rostro- no sabes cuánto deseé que estuvieras conmigo- y me rompí en esa ultima parte, solté un sollozo y me cubrí la cara, ya no soportaba más este dolor que me había guardado todo estos años. Pero tenía que recuperar la compostura, me limpie las lágrimas y lo mire seria. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué hacia ahí, se oyeron pasos, volteé hacia la dirección de donde venían los pasos y una figura apareció, lo reconocí de inmediato era mi tío…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- miro a mi padre

-vaya no esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto Kazumi-

-ni yo te esperaba tan pronto Izumi-

Los dos se miraban y no de una manera muy agradable, se sentía un gran odio en la atmosfera.

-Mikan será mejor que te vayas- me dijo mi tío

-ella no se irá a ningún lado-sonrió mi padre- sal y encárgate de ella- dijo dirigiéndose hacia los arbustos.

De ellos salió una figura que era nada menos que Natsume

-no le hagas daño solo vigila que no escape- le dijo

Natsume asintió y se dirigió hacia mí, inmediatamente yo retrocedí, él solo me miro y con un movimiento de su mano aparecieron unas cadenas rodeándome.

-no te preocupes Natsume no le hará daño solo la está vigilando-

-porque quieres que Mikan esté presente en estos momentos- le dijo mi tío

-creo que ha llegado la hora de que sepa la verdad no crees- dijo mi padre

-¿Qué verdad?- lo mire

-apoco no te ha contado la verdad sobre mi muerte-

-tengo entendido que moriste en un accidente- dije

-claro en partes es verdad pero ese accidente fue hecho intencionalmente-

-¿intencionalmente?- mire a mi tío

-creo que es mejor que sepas la verdad-

_-tu padre y yo no crecimos juntos, de hecho nos conocimos cuando llegamos a la academia y fue cuando nos enteramos que éramos hermanos, como sabes la familia Yukihira por siglos y décadas ha sido una familia muy poderosa, entre la familia siempre ha existido uno más fuerte conocido como él infinito poder, pero no todos los descendientes heredamos ese poder, tu abuela era una de ellas y tu padre fue desgraciadamente el que lo heredo, pero como sabes se creó una llave para mantener controlados los poderes. Tu padre siempre tuvo problemas respecto a sus poderes, eso se debe a que nació con un cuerpo muy frágil y por lo tanto no tiene mucho control de sus poderes. Todos trascurría tranquilo en la Academia Alice, hasta que tu padre se enamoro de una chica mejor conocida como Azumi Yuka, ella salía con un chico un año mayor que ella, tu padre y tu madre se conocieron por accidente y se enamoraron pero no podían ser algo más que amigos ya que tu madre estaba comprometida desde su nacimiento con ese chico, pero tu madre no era feliz con él, ya que le no la quería la utilizaba como un objeto. Un día obligo a tu madre a acostarse con él, pero ella le dijo que no, él chico se enojo y la obligo, en eso tu padre iba pasado por ahí y los vio, además de que oyó los gritos de tu madre, al ver la escena se enojo y sus poderes se salieron de control haciendo que matara al chico desde ese momento la vida de tu padre cambio, todos se enteraron y lo empezaron a odiar le gritaban que era un asesino y de hecho todos los maestros le temían, tu padre cayó en sus acusaciones y creció un odio hacia dentro de él y tal y como todos querían tu padre mato a cada persona que le decía monstruo, la única que logro terminar con esto fue tu madre. Mas un día mandaron a tu padre a una misión, pero fue una trampa hecha por los amigos del chico el cual por accidente tu padre había matado, pero tu padre se entero y acabo con ellos causando una gran explosión en donde tu padre al igual termino herido, un hombre lo encontró, conocido como Shiki, el líder de los "Z" y desde ese momento tu padre despareció_-

Al terminar el relato mire a mi padre el cual se encontraba callado, pude ver dolor en sus ojos.

-vaya así que eso fue todo- dije

-si eso es todo- me dijo mi tío

En eso se oyó una carcajada de un hombre, vi como mi tío era encadenado por Natsume, mi padre solo se quedo quieto y sonrió.

-parece que ya llego-murmuro

En eso apareció un hombre seguido de varias personas, inmediatamente las reconocí eran nada menos que Luna, Haku, y el director de primaria. En medio de ellos reconocí al hombre el cual había atrapado a Natsume, dio un paso hacia adelante y nos miro.

-has hecho un gran trabajo Izumi me sorprendes-

Mi padre lo miro y se inclino y le dijo:- no hay de que mi señor-

El hombre me miro y sonrió con malicia

-así que tú eres la hija de Yuka y Izumi, Sakura Mikan o quiero decir Mikan Yukihira-

-si soy yo y usted quien es- dije fríamente

-soy Shiki-se acerco lentamente a mí y las cadenas me liberaron, me tomo de la barbilla y me miro a los ojos- igualita a tu madre- sonrió burlonamente- bueno mejor voy al grano tú tienes algo que yo quiero-

Inmediatamente me aparte del hombre y me lleve una mano al collar y lo apreté contra mí.

-nunca te lo daré-

-bueno no me dejas otra opción tendré que matarte- sonrió- pero no seré yo- se dirigió a Natsume- encárgate de ella-

Natsume obedientemente se acerco a mí y fui rodeada por fuego, me puse en posición y anule su poder, pero al hacerlo fui golpeada por una bola de fuego. Caí al piso él se acerco y me susurro al oído:

-conozco muy bien tus ataques- me dijo-tendrás que hacer algo diferente si quieres acabar conmigo- sonrió y se levanto se volteo y me dio una patada en las costillas, gemí esto no estaba bien.

-Natsume- murmure- por favor vuelve tú no eres así- dije incorporándome

-el Natsume que tu conociste ya no existe- me respondió y me lanzo un golpe a la nariz, el cual me derribo, me lleve una mano a la nariz y sentí un liquido caliente brotando. Natsume se acerco peligrosamente a mí y se inclino.

-hueles bien-murmuro y paso su lengua por mi cuello-no sabes cuánto me vuelve loco tu sangre- yo temblaba- Natsume se acerco a mi cuello y vi como brotaban unos colmillos de su boca, yo no quería que mordiera en ese estado.

-Natsume por favor vuelve en ti volví a decirle- el no me hizo caso y me mordió, sentí como gemía contra mí, la sensación no era como la que sentí cuando me mordió por primera vez era diferente, la primera vez que me mordió fue con delicadeza en cambio esta podía sentir como me absorbía toda la energía. Justo cuando creí que me iba a matar, paro y se aparto, se limpio la boca y murmuro.

-sigues sabiendo igual de deliciosa-me miro con una sonrisa picara- pero ya me aburrí de jugar contigo- su mano subió por mi estomago hacia mi cuello y me agarro del cuello y me levanto.

-es el momento que mueras- su agarre se apretó cada vez más, sentía como me quedaba sin aire, gruesas lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, a lo lejos oí el grito de mi tío y el de mi padre…

-Natsume…. Natsume- repetí su nombre primero como un susurro y luego grite:

-NATSUME PARA POR FAVOR…- en eso sentí como su agarre se aflojo y vi como en sus ojos desaparecía el extraño aro blanco en ellos apareció susto al verme y me soltó.

Al fin pude respirar bien, vi como se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y murmuraba.

-sal de mi cabeza- vi como de sus ojos salían lagrimas, no aguante verlo sufrir y me acerque a él

-Natsume todo va estar bien- lo tome de la mano, el me miro y me abrazo

-lo siento Mikan, yo…-

Le puse un dedo en sus labios

-no pasa nada, lo bueno es que has vuelto en ti- el me sonrió y yo le sonreí

-vaya bravo que lindos se ven pero me temo decirles que esto no se ha acabado- dijo Shiki

El cual llevaba en su mano un extraño aparato y oprimió un botón

-creías que sería tan fácil escapar de mi control niño estas equivocado-se río

En eso vi como Natsume se separo de mi y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Natsume…-trate de acercarme a él pero él se alejo

-no te me acerques es peligroso-

-pero…-

-no te me acerques- me grito, vi como luchaba contra el mismo- no permitiré que me controles, no volveré hacerle daño a la chica que amo, antes muerto que lastimar a Mikan- vi como se llevaba una mano a su lado y sacaba una pistola, fue demasiado rapido que no lo pude evitar, solo oí el ruido y vi como Natsume se desplomaba rápidamente corrí a él.

-Natsume- grite con lagrimas en los ojos, lo tome en mis brazos y el abrió los ojos

-Mikan- susurro

-Natsume-

-Mikan lamento haberme comportado como un cerdo contigo desde que te conocí, tú no te lo merecías-

-Natsume no te tienes que…-

Me interrumpió

-sabes cuándo dijiste que tu tío era el director no lo podía creer, algo me decía desde que te vi aquella vez en el bosque, que tu y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes…- lo mire y le sonreí

-entonces si te acuerdas de que yo era aquella niña-

-si siempre supe que tu no estabas muerta Mikan Yukihira- me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla

-te amo Mikan-

-y yo a ti- le dije junto su frente con la mía y en eso cerro los ojos

-Natsume- lo moví

-Natsume…- repetí pero él no me contesto

-Natsume….Natsume-

-no esto no puede pasar- me lleve una mano a boca y solté un sollozo

-NATSUME….-grite

-vaya que trágico amor- se rio Shiki-pero basta de cursilerías, necesito la llave antes de que amanezca. Entrégamela-

-nunca- lo mire- por tu culpa no pude conocer a mi padre, por tu culpa mi madre murió y ahora por tu culpa Natsume murió…- sentí una lagrima caer pero me la limpie, me pare y lo mire a los ojos- pero ya es hora que esto acabe por todas-

Corrí hacia la cueva, sentí como varias personas corrían hacia mí, apresure el paso y llegue ante la cueva. Oí una voz dentro de mi cabeza "sabes lo que tienes que hacer Mikan" dijo la voz, me lleve una mano a collar y una luz me envolvió por completo.

-es hora de acabar con todo esto- murmure

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, no olviden de dejar reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir adelante. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya estamos cercas del final…**

**Cuídense **

**Atte: Rumi dark star **


End file.
